Kì Trại Hè
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: Long Fic Dịch. Câu chuyện này bao gồm tất cả mọi người! Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba và Ai. Tất nhiên, Gin và Vodka cũng góp mặt. Nếu bạn thích những pha hành động, lãng mạn và hài hước, đừng bỏ qua fic này!
1. Bắt đầu cuộc vui

**Original Work:** Summer Camp

**Author:** Cococatz

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor

**Translators:**

Chương 1-6: Nyu Hato - .vn

Chương 7-24: Anfu

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Gosho Aoyama. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch.

**Summary:** Câu chuyện này bao gồm tất cả mọi người! Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba và Ai. Tất nhiên, Gin và Vodka cũng góp mặt. Nếu bạn thích những pha hành động, lãng mạn và hài hước, đừng bỏ qua fic này!

* * *

**Chương 1: Bắt đầu cuộc vui**

"S-H-I-N-I-C-H-I-!"

"Đến ngay!" Shinichi trả lời vội vàng mở cánh cửa. "Tớ có thể nghe tiếng cậu từ xa hơn 10 dặm. Có vẻ việc giảm giọng đối với cậu là cực hình nhỉ?" Shinichi châm chọc.

"Cái gì?" Ran đỏ mặt giận dữ "Tớ đã nhấn chuông cả chục lần và không nhận được tiếng trả lời nào!" Nói rồi cô nắm áo Kudou kéo đi.

"Tớ chỉ vừa mới thức dậy, nhưng tớ cá là cậu đang lo lắng!" Một nụ cười đắc ý hiện rõ trên mặt cậu ta.

Nghe vậy, Ran lè lưỡi trả lời "Phải rồi, ít ra thì tớ không biến mất nhiều tháng rồ đột ngột trở về với hàng tá vết thương trên người" Ran nói cáu gắt. Chiếc áo xanh nhạt cùng cái váy trắng làm Ran trông ra dáng một thiếu nữ.

"Yeah...cậu biết không...hoàn cảnh của tớ khó mà giải thích được!"

Ran nhìn đi chỗ khác thở dài "Bất cứ điều gì đã xảy ra và cậu không hề nói cho tớ biết sự thật" Cô hạ giọng, nhìn Shinichi "Nhưng thôi, dù sao giờ đây cậu cũng đã trở về an toàn sau thời gian dài biệt tích"

Cả 2 đi đến trạm tàu điện để mua vé. Thời tiết hôm nay rất đẹp, nó càng làm cho kỳ nghỉ hè của họ thêm phần hào hứng.

Ngồi trên tàu, suy tư một lúc Ran quay nguời hỏi Shinichi "Đã bao nhiêu lần cậu gặp Heiji?"

Shinichi ngẩng mặt nhìn cô, trả lời với họng đầy thức ăn "À, như cậu biết tớ đã gặp cậu ta hai lần một là ở trường học và hai là...eh-hmmm"

Ran mỉm cười "Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ thích Heiji. Cậu ấy rất cởi mở. Ah, còn bạn gái tên Kazuha của Heiji nữa. Cô ấy rất dễ mến!"

Shinichi cười *hoảng sợ* "Tớ biết là họ rất hợp, cậu không cần kể cho tớ biết Kazuha là vợ tương lai của Hattori" Kudou nghĩ thầm.

Cuối cùng, tàu điện cũng đến nơi. Và không có gì là khó để thấy Heiji và Kazuha. Đó là lúc Ran và Shinichi xuống tàu. Bất chợt họ nghe thấy...

"Cậu dặn 2 người đó đến mấy giờ hả?" Kazuha hét

"Tớ đã nói chúng ta sẽ đến đón họ lúc 11h30! Đừng có hét vào lỗ tai tớ như thế!" Heiji than phiền lấy tay bịt lại.

"Được lắm, bây giờ là 12h30.Cậu thật là ..."

"Ê..Kudou! Ở đằng này!" Heiji gào lên sung sướng khi thấy thấp thoáng bóng dáng cậu bạn thân thiết.

Nhìn thấy Shinichi, Kazuha lập tức kéo Ran về phía mình, mỉm cười rạng rỡ " Wow! Cậu ấy đẹp trai thật! Chừng nào kết hôn nhớ mời tớ nhé!"

Ran đỏ mặt "Phải, lúc đó cậu và Heiji sẽ phụ dâu phụ rể cho tớ!"

Kazuha đỏ mặt, nhanh chóng đổi đề tài "Nhóc Conan đâu ? Nó luôn đi với cậu mà?"

"Tớ không biết! Chắc thằng bé trở về với gia đình. Conan vừa đi tuần trước thì 2 ngày sau Shinichi trở về" Ran nói, nhìn Kudou ngẫm nghĩ.

Trong khi đó, Hattori khoái chí, cười toe "Thật tuyệt! Từ nay tớ khỏi cúi thấp đầu mỗi khi bàn với cậu và có thể gọi thẳng tên thật!"

"Phải, chắc rằng cậu sẽ không cần gọi tớ là Conan!"

"Cái đó thì hơi khó...vì tớ đã quen gọi Conan rồi!" Heiji cười toét.

"Hattori, QUÊN CÁI TÊN CONAN ẤY ĐI!"

"Các cậu biết gì về Conan sao?" Ran hỏi, chạy đến họ.

"Er..không có gì- Ý tớ là...tớ đang kể cho Heiji về việc... Conan đã về Mỹ" Shinichi giải thích sợ hãi.

"Này, cậu bị chứng nói lắp từ khi nào vậy?" Heiji mỉm cười độc địa.

Lườm Hattori, Kudou bóp mạnh cổ cậu ta 'Đừng nói cái kiểu đó với tớ'

"Hattori! Thật là quá đáng! Cậu đã có một thời gian thân thiết với Conan. Giờ thằng bé về nước cậu không chút luyến tiếc thì thôi! Đừng đùa kiểu đó!" Kazuha nhăn mặt, nói khó chịu.

Heiji nhìn Shinichi khó hiểu "Cậu vẫn chưa kể cho cô ấy nghe sao?" Anh chàng tiếp tục "Phải, dù là điều đó rất khó nói nhưng sự thật vẫn là sự thật. Hơn nữa cậu đã trở lại nguyên hình nên hãy..."

"Đã đến lúc cậu ngậm miệng lại và lên tàu" Shinichi cắt lời, đẩy cậu ta đi để chắc rằng anh ta sẽ không còn LẮM MỒM.

Nhìn Hattori, Kazuha than phiền với Ran "Heiji luôn cởi mở với bất cứ ai trừ tớ"

"Tớ nghĩ cái đó đâu quan trọng!" Ran cười.

Bốn người họ tiếp tục đi đến trại hè. Điều họ không ngờ là có 2 người mặc ấo đen đang quan sát tất cả. Và mục tiêu của chúng chình là 2 chàng thám tử tài giỏi hào hoa đang thưởng thức kỳ nghỉ với 'bạn gái' mình.

To be continued...


	2. Sự trùng hợp

**Chương 2: Sự trùng hợp **

Cuối cùng, tấm biển "trại hè" cũng lấp ló xuất hiện trước mặt bốn người. . Đây không phải là kỳ trại hè bình thường. Nó dành cho tất cả những người ở độ tuổi thanh thiếu niên có đầu óc nhạy bén, sắc sảo, ước mơ trở thành FBI hay CIA trong tương lai.  
Shinichi và Heiji được mời tham gia trong hai tuần. Tất nhiên, Ran cùng Kazuha nào yên tâm để họ đi một mình.!

"Wow, chỗ này đẹp thật! Nhìn những cái giường này xem, chúng làm bằng gỗ đấy!"Kazuha phấn khích nói.  
Hai cô quan sát xung quanh : nền sàn gỗ chắc chắn, bốn chiếc giường đặt cạnh nhau, có thêm vái cái ghế và bàn. Ánh nắng len qua cửa chiếc vào phòng khiến nó sắng hẳn lên. Tuy trông không lớn lắm nhưng lại rất ấm cúng và tiện nghi. Mọi thứ đều rất tuyệt trừ...  
"Không có Tivi?" Kazuha than vãn. "Điều này chẳng hay chút nào!"  
"Chịu thôi ! Chúng ta đã nhiều giờ ngồi xe mới tới đây. Hơn nữa không còn chỗ nào để đi cả" Ran an ủi cô bạn.  
"May là chúng ta cùng phòng với nhau"Một giọng nói cất lên. Trước mắt Ran là một cô gái tóc đen dài đang mỉm cười .  
"Có phải đây là căn số 23?"  
"Vâng"  
"Oh, vạy các bạn là bạn cùng phòng với tôi rồi. Tên tôi là Aoko, rất vui được làm quen!"

Trong khi ở trại của những chàng trai...  
"Huhmm, tớ không nghĩ nơi đây lại hoang vắng đến thế! Hey, quay lại chuyện cũ, chừng nào cậu mới chịu kể bí mật của mình cho Ran nghe?" Heiji nhìn Shinichi.  
"Chưa biết, tớ nghĩ rằng không..."  
"Coi nào, chỉ vì cậu đang sợ đấy thôi! Muốn tớ kể giúp không?" Hattori cười nhăn răng, cắt lời.  
"ĐỪNG HÒNG !"  
"Vậy thì ráng mà đi ăn năn hối lỗi sớm đi , không thì tớ.." Heiji hăm dọa "Cậu phải hiểu là điều này không công bằng với cô ấy!"  
"Tớ chẳng thấy việc này liên quan đến cậu!"  
"..." Heiji không chắc lắm vào điều mình vừa nói. Cuối cùng, anh thở dài "Gác lại chuyện này, hãy đi kiếm thứ gì đó cho buổi ăn chiều nào!"

-0-

"Shinichi, đợi đã" Ran hét to, chạy với theo cậu bé dodoị mũ bóng chày trước mặt. Có ít nhất một trăm người ở phòng ăn. Tất cả đều trạc cỡ cô  
"Shinichi! Đừng giả vờ không nghe tới gọi ! Heiji đâu?" Ran gào , chụp lấy vai anh chàng quay lại nhưung...  
"Có chuyện gì?" Cậu trai hỏi.  
"Bạn cần tôi giúp gì sao?" Anh chàng mỉm cười. Xấu hổ , mặt hai cô đỏ bừng.  
"Eh, không, xin lỗi. Tôi cứ nghĩ bạn là..."  
"Chúng tôi nghĩ bạn là bạn trai của cô ấy" Kazuha cười tinh nghịch, nóit tiếp lời. Ran trông lúng túng. Phải thứa nhận rằng người đứng trước mặt hai cô khá là bảnh trai.  
"Hey, bạn là Ran Mouri đúng không?" Bất chợt cậu con trai hỏi.  
"Phải, nhưng sao bạn..."  
Cậu ta mỉm cười lần nữa "Tôi thấy bố bạn lên Tivi , bạn thường hay đi theo ông ấy"

"Kaito!" Aoko hối hả chạy về phía họ.  
"Các bạn đã từng quen nhau sao?" Cô hỏi Ran và Kazuha  
"Không, mới gặp lần đầu" Kaito trả lời. "Thôi đừng nói chuyện đó nữa, chúng ta hãy đi ăn cái gì đó . Tớ đang chết đói đây"  
Ran và Kazuha bần thần nhìn nhau rồi đồng loạt hỏi Aoko "Kaito là bạn trai bạn à?"  
"HẢ?" Mắt Kaito lẫn Aoko chỉ còn bé tí teo như hai hạt đậu. "Không không chỉ là bạn bình thường thôi" Aoko cười gằn.  
"Chúng ta đi ăn đi nào!" Kaito hối thúc "Tớ sẽ không đợi cậu đâu!"  
"CÓ bao giờ cậu đợi tớ đâu !" Aoko hầm hực đáp.  
"Này tớ có gợi ý : tại sao chúng ta không đi nhanh trước khi cuộc chiến giữa hai cậu bùng nổ?" Ran toát mồ hôi.  
Kaito khẽ đưa mắt nhìn Ran *Vậy là chú nhóc bốn mắt với ông thám tử ngủ gật cũng ở đây?*

Bất thình lình , như phản xạ, anh bắt gặp hai người đàn ông mặc áo choàng đen, đội nón che gần hết khuôn mặt đang đứng sau bụi cây. Nhưng cậu nhanh chóng lờ đi vì nghĩ chẳng có liên quan gì đến mình.

To be continued...


	3. Cuộc gặp mặt

**Chương 3: Cuộc gặp mặt **

Cả nhóm cùng chung một bàn vừa ăn vừa tán gẫu.

"Vậy sao cậu ở đây?" Hatttori hỏi Kaito. Cậu vẫn còn hoang mang về việc Shinichi và Kaito giống nhau như hai giọt nước.

"Cậu ta có chỉ số IQ cao hơn người bình thường. Tớ luôn cho rằng cậu ấy là một người kỳ quặc" Aoko trả lời trước khi Kaito có thể nói bất cứ điều gì.

Trong khi đó Shinichi nhìn chằm chằm Kaito 'Lạ thật, mình cảm thấy hình như đã gặp anh chàng này ở đâu đó thì phải?'

Cùng lúc này, Kaito cũng đang nghĩ về họ '*Thở dài* Giờ thì hai chàng thám tử luôn đối đầu với mình đang ở đây. Nhưng Kudou trở về khi nào sao mình không biết nhỉ?'

"Cậu cũng tham dự trại hè sao?Tớ nghĩ nó chỉ dành cho những người nhanh nhạy, sắc bén thôi chứ?" Một tiếng nói cất lên từ sau Kuroba. Anh chàng chẳng muốn quay lại để gặp nụ cười rộng toác trên mặt Hakuba.

'WOW, một người đẹp trai nữa' Ran và Kazuha tấm tắc khen.

"Xem nào, chúng ta có ai ở đây? Phải chăng là Shinichi Kudou cùng Heiji Hattori?" Hakuba hỏi.

"Cậu là ai?" Heiji hỏi trong khi cố ngốn hết thức ăn trong miệng

"Một tên bí hiểm đến từ nước Anh" Kaito làu bàu trả lời.

Hakuba lờ đi họ, quay sang Aoko "Có thể cho phép tớ làm quen với hai cô bạn xinh xắn của cậu không?" Hakuba có ý nói về Ran và Kazuha.

"Hình như tớ trở thành kẻ ngoài cuộc" Kaito lầm bầm. Shinichi nhìn Heiji rồi lắc đầu thở dài "Bọn này cũng thế!"

Sau bữa ăn, cả bọn vào phòng lớn nghe người phụ trách trình bày những việc làm vào hai tuần tới. Tên anh ấy là David - hai mươi tuổi với làn da ngăm đen và đôi mắt xanh. Nó khiến các cô gái chú ý.

Trong khi đó, các cậu con trai thì lại lo "ngắm" người phụ trách còn lại. Cô tên là Lisa với mái tóc vàng cùng một đôi mắt xanh đáng yêu. Một cô gái xinh đẹp. Trông cô ước chừng chỉ mười chín.

"Sau khi được tập huấn, các bán sẽ đi theo từng đội và cắm trại trong rừng khoảng năm ngày. Đây là cơ hội kiểm tra kiến thức cũng như khả năng đoàn kết của các bạn. Tôi hi vọng kỳ nghỉ hè này sẽ vô cùng tuyệt vời" David giải thích.

Lisa mỉm cười nháy mắt với bốn anh chàng.

"Thật là thú vị khi có cả ba chàng thám tử nổi tiếng và nhà ảo thuật trẻ tài ba cùng tham dự với chúng ta."

Câu nói này khiến bốn chàng trai đỏ mặt xấu hổ. Bất thình lình một bàn tay đẩy mạnh Shinichi ngã nhào.

"Này! Cậu đang nhìn cái gì vậy?" Ran lườm Shinichi.

"Con gì bò dưới đất thế?" Heiji nhe răng cười ám chỉ Kudou đã ngã lăn quay dưới sàn. Giận dữ Shinichi trừng trừng nhìn cậu.

Tiếng David lại cất lên.

"Bây giờ ta sẽ chia nhóm, mội đội có sáu người"

"Ray, Steven , Gary, Clarie, Helen, Sarah - nhóm đầu tiên"

"Kudou, Hattori, Kaito, Ran, Aoko, Kazuha cùng một đội"

"John, Mark..." David tiếp tục.

Ba cô gái vui mừng khôn xiết vì cùng nhóm. Ba cậu con trai thì chỉ mỉm cười nhìn lẫn nhau.

"Giờ chúng ta phải bắt tay hợp tác. Không ngờ là họ đi với chúng ta. Mấy cô nàng khó chịu và dữ dằn!" Kaito thì thầm.

Shinichi và Hattori gật đầu đống tình. Nhưng họ lại thấy hạnh phúc khi có được một kỳ nghỉ vui vẻ cùng "bạn gái" mình.

Rất tiếc, cái tính cố chấp khiến mấy anh chẳng thừa nhận điều đó. Bề ngoài thì chẳng bao giờ họ tỏ vẻ sung sướng khi đi chung với ba "hòn lửa" nhiều chuyện này.


	4. Cơn ác mộng bắt đầu

**Chương 4: Cơn ác mộng bắt đầu**

"Trông cậu buồn cười quá" Kazuha cười ngặt nghẽo trước bộ mặt bám đầy bụi đen của Hattori .  
"Cậu có thôi đứng đó mà nhạo báng tớ đi không thì bảo. Thay vì thế hãy giúp tớ nhóm lửa" Heiji hét to bực dọc.

Đã hơn hai mươi phút nhưng Hattori nhà ta vẫn không tài nào nhen được thậm chí là một tí lửa để nấu ăn trưa. Cả nhóm 4 người đang cắm trại trong rừng. Địa điểm là cạnh cái hồ lớn, phía xa xa chỉ toàn những dãy núi trùng trùng điệp điệp nối đuôi nhau trong màn sương. Mọi vật khiến cho khung cảnh thêm phần bí ẩn.

Đâu chỉ có mình Heiji nhà ta, cả Kaito lẫn Shinichi đều gặp khó khăn. Trong lúc Ran cùng Aoko chuẩn bị thức ăn thì nhiệm vụ của hai chàng là dựng lều. Nhưng sao cái lều nó lì lợm thế này để hai chàng trai trẻ chúng ta phải toát mồ hôi nãy giờ?

"Tớ thường rất giỏi trong mấy việc thế này nhưng có lẽ hôm nay là ngoại lệ!" Kaito biện minh cho cái mặt ửng đỏ vì mệt của mình, nhìn trân trân cái lều nằm nhăn nhúm trên đất. Aoko tiến lại gần.

"Nhìn xem cậu đã làm được gì trong ba mươi phút ? Mơ mộng à?"  
"Cậu cho rằng dựng lều đơn giản lắm sao? Có giỏi thì cậu thử đi!" Anh chàng nói hậm hực.  
"Xen đây này! Đồ ngốc" Aoko mắng rồi bắt tay vào làm với Ran.

Mười phút sau... lều đã được dựng ngay ngắn. (^^) Hai anh chàng há hốc mồm kinh ngạc. Bất chợt...

"OH YEAH !" Tiếng Heiji oan oan mừng rỡ. Một "miếng" lửa "be bé xinh xinh" cháy yếu ớt trước mặt cậu. Tuy nhiên họ cũng mừng vì ít ra nó vẫn có thể nấu cái gì đó.  
Ba cô gái nhìn nhau, phá lên cười

"Sao các cậu khổ sở thế!"  
Mấy anh chàng đỏ mặt ngượng ngập.  
"Thôi không nói nữa, nấu cái gì đi. Tớ đói muốn xỉu rồi!" Hattori than vãn trong khi lau chùi bộ mặt "lọ lem" của mình.

"Mọi việc ổn chứ mọi người?" David và Lisa xuất hiện. Họ đang kiểm tra các nhóm để chắc chắn rằng không có sự cố nào xảy ra.

"Có vẻ đều tốt đẹp! Lều đã được dựng, lửa cũng được mồi. Khá lắm!" Lisa nhận xét.  
Mấy anh chàng chẳng nói tiếng nào, mặt đỏ bừng.  
"Chúng tôi vừa nhận được thông báo: có hai người đàn ông lạ xuất hiện, lảng vảng quanh khu trại. Các bạn có thấy không?"

"Không...tụi em không thấy. Họ trông ra sao?" Kaito thắc mắc.  
"Chúng tôi chỉ biết hai người họ mặc áo đen và đội mũ đen. Phải hết sức cẩn thận. Nếu có bắt gặp hãy chạy đến báo cho chúng tôi ngay được không?"  
"Nón đen và áo..." Heiji lẩm bẩm trong miệng, bắn cái nhìn lo lắng tới Shinichi. Vẻ mặt ai cũng đầy sợ hãi.

"Tôi hi vọng tất cả sẽ có thời gian vui vẻ. Và nhớ nếu có bất kì điều gì xảy ra, liên lạc với chúng tôi qua radio. Nó vẫn hoạt động chứ?" David nói.  
"Trời đang chuyển lạnh và có khả năng trên núi sẽ có tuyết rơi" Lisa nhìn xa xăm "Thời tiết thật kỳ lạ !"

Cuối cùng, hai người phụ trách rời đi. Mọi người nhìn lẫn nhau, buông tiếng thở dài.  
"Tốt, giờ ta tự do. Nấu ăn thôi!" Kaito nhanh nhảu nói. Nhưng ngay khi Aoko lấy ra một con cá, anh chàng bắn ngay ra xa mười mét, hét "Tớ không muốn nhìn thấy thứ đó! Quẳng nó ra khỏi nơi này đi. NGAY LẬP TỨC!"

Bộ mặt tái mét của cậu khiến cô bạn gái cười khoái trá. Màn rượt đuổi cá- người bắt đầu.  
Trong khi mọi người đều ôm bụng cười ( trừ Kaito tội nghiệp) , Shinichi âm thầm đến gần Ran, nói nhỏ.

"Từ giờ phút này đừng bận tâm về tớ. Hãy lo cho sự an toàn của cậu nhé!"  
"Hả?...Tại sao?" Ran hỏi khó hiểu.  
"À...bởi vì..." Mặt Shinichi ửng đỏ "Tớ không muốn cậu gặp nguy hiểm. Tớ..."  
"Kudou! Tớ có thể gặp cậu một lát?" Hattori với gọi.

"Nhớ những gì tớ vừa nói!" Shinichi mỉm cười rồi quay lưng đi về phía Heiji.  
Kazuha ghé tay Ran hỏi nhỏ "Bạn trai cậu nói gì thế?"  
Ran cười mỉm "Không có gì đâu...Ê, ai là bạn trai của tớ?"

Heiji nhìn nghiêm túc "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Hai người ÁO ĐEN đang ở quanh đây. Chúng theo dõi cậu..." Cậu khựng lại "Kudou?"

"Hattori nghe đây. Nếu bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với tớ, hãy chạy ngay. Đi khỏi đây và dẫn Ran theo. Hãy đảm bảo rằng cô ấy được an toàn. Tớ có thể tự lo được!" Kudou từ tốn nói.  
"Vớ vẩn!" Heiji gạt sang một bên.

"Huh?" Shinichi ngạc nhiên  
"Nếu điều đó xảy ra, cậu thừa biết bất cứ giá nào tớ cũng phải giúp cậu mà. Vì thế đừng có đưa cái bộ mặt "Tớ sẽ chết" ra đây nữa" Hattori nói nhanh.  
"Chúng ta phải nghĩ đến những người khác! Kazuha sẽ ra sao? Aoko? Kaito? Tớ không muốn ai bị liên lụy cả..." Shinichi trông rất giận dữ.

"Tớ sẽ trông chừng họ" Tiếng Kaito vang ngay sau Heiji  
"Cái gì...? Từ lúc nào cậu..."  
"Tớ không hiểu hai cậu nói cái quái gì, nhưng nếu thấy có nguy hiểm, tớ sẽ lo cho mấy cô gái" Kaito từ tốn nói.  
"Ờh...eh...cám ơn..." Shinichi nhìn nụ cười nở trên môi Kaito. Cái kiểu cười mà Kudou thề rằng cậu đã gặp ở đâu đó mà không tài nào nhớ được.

"Cho đến lúc đó, cứ vui vẻ đi. Có thể nó không tồi tệ như cậu nghĩ đâu!" Kaito khoác vai hai người .  
"Cậu nói đúng. Có lẽ không có gì cả" Heiji phấn khởi gác vai Kaito , cười "hô hố".  
"Coi nào, đi thôi, phải 'thanh toán' mấy CON CÁ!"

"...KHÔNG ! CHẾT CŨNG KHÔNGGGGGGGG!" Kaito nhảy dựng.

Cả nhóm vẫn nói cười rôm rả. Nhưng sau bụi cây gần đó, hai người đàn ông mặc áo đen đang nhẹ nhàng nạp đạn vào súng với nụ cười nham hiểm trên khuôn mặt. Một gương mặt lạnh lùng...

To be continued...


	5. Trò chơi chết người

**Chương 5: Trò chơi chết người**

Trời đã vào trưa. Sau khi dùng xong bữa ăn, cả nhóm vào rừng tìm nấm cho buổi cơm chiều. Các cô gái trò chuyện rôm rả trong khi các chàng trai hào hứng kể lại những vụ án mình đã giải quyết.

"Kaito này, sao cậu không trình diễn vài màn ảo thuật cho tất cả xem?" Aoko đề nghị phấn khởi.

"Uhm...được thôi. Nhìn kĩ nhé!" Kaito lấy ra một đồng tiền, đặt nó vào lòng bàn tay. Sau đó, cậu dùng bàn tay phải xoa nhẹ lên đồng tiền. Trong vài giây, nó biến mất.

'Woww" Kazuha và Ran há hốc mồm "Đồng tiền đâu rồi?" Hai cô gái nhìn hai chàng thám tử chờ đợi lời giải thích.

"Chỉ là mánh khoé, chẳng có ảo thuật gì ở đây cả" Heiji nói "Với một chút mưu mẹo, bất cứ ai cũng có thể làm!"

"Nó còn hơn là ảo thuật, nó là một nghệ thuật. Và cậu - nhà thám tử nên biết rằng rất khó để trình diễn một cách điều luyện một màn ảo thuật" Kaito mỉm cười. "Các cậu đã nghe đến tên KID chưa? Hình như các cậu cũng thất bại nặng nề khi cố bắt anh ta mà? KID là một nhà ảo thuật tài ba mà." Kaito nói với giọng đầy châm chọc.

"Chỉ tại hắn mà tớ bị xe tải tông phải!" Heiji gào "Nếu tớ bắt được hắn, hắn sẽ phải hối hận về việc đó...tên trộm ngu ngốc!"

"Này, anh ta không ngu ngốc!" Kaito cãi lại.

"Tớ nhớ rằng Conan đã chặn được KID một hay hai lần rồi. Cái vụ án viên ngọc đen trên con tàu..." Ran ngẫm nghĩ.

"Hứ, phải rồi, cảm ơn anh ta lắm!" Kaito lầm bầm, liếc nhìn Shinichi  
"Gì thế? Sao nhìn tớ?"  
"Không có gì..." Kaito nhìn Kudou hậm hực.

"Nếu tớ ở đó, anh ta không trốn được đâu!" Shinichi mỉm cười  
"Thì cậu đã ở đó rồi còn gì.." Kaito quát  
"Hả!"

Buổi trưa hè trôi qua nhanh chóng khi ba chàng tranh luận với nhau, ai là thám tử tài ba, ai là nhà ảo thuật xuất sắc. Mấy cô nàng chớp mắt nhìn nhau "Sao trông họ thân quá mức vậy?"

Gần năm giờ chiều, Shiniichi thu xếp balô mình  
"Cậu làm gì thế?" Heiji bước vào lều  
"Thu dọn"  
"Biết rồi, nhưng...tại sao?"  
"Cậu không thấy gì trên nền sao?"  
"Vài điếu thuốc lá, dấu chân và...hình như có ai đó đang theo dõi chúng ta."  
"Cậu thông minh ra rồi đấy Heiji" Shinichi gật gù  
"Im đi nào Kudou"

"Nghe này" Shinichi tỏ vẻ nghiêm túc "Tớ sẽ dụ họ đi theo tớ, cậu dẫn những cô gái trở về trại ngay bây giờ. Tớ không muốn họ bị hại"  
"Không, Kaito sẽ lo việc đó. Tớ đi với cậu..." Heiji phản đối. Điều đó khiến Shinichi khó chịu.

"Này, dọn xong xuôi hết rồi. Hai người chưa chịu ra nữa à?" Kaito bước vào.  
"Eh? Cái gì?" Hai anh chàng ngạc nhiên.

Kaito phì cười "Vẻ mặt hai cậu hiện hết ý nghĩ lên rồi! Cậu nghĩ tớ là thằng ngốc sao khi không thấy những dấu vết đó. Ta phải báo cho David với Lisa ngay." Kaito cười cười "Xem ra tối nay khỏi phải ngủ lều!"

Ran, Kazuha cùng Aoko đứng bên ngoài tán gẫu đợi các chàng xếp lều. Rất tiếc, hình như gần mươi phút mà cái lều vẫn thế.

"Này, xếp lều như thế nào?" Shinichi hỏi "lần nữa".  
"Thôi, để tớ làm cho nhanh" Ran thở dài. Bất chợt...

PẰNG!

Tiếng súng nổ một phát...

"NẴM XUỐNG" Shinichi hét, nhảy bổ về phía Ran, đẩy cô xuống. Heiji cũng vừa kịp kéo Kazuha tránh đạn. Nhưng...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aoko hét toáng lên. Máu chảy từ ngực Kaito, lan dần ra áo Aoko.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Aoko khóc hốt hoảng.

"Tớ không sao, đừng lo..." Kaito thở hổn hển, mặt trắng bệt

"Khốn khiếp!" Shinichi vừa rủa vừa đỡ Ran dậy. Cậu nói hổn hển "Chạy đi, Ran! Trở lại trung tâm với những người khác. Tớ sẽ lo việc này. Chúng nhắm vào tớ, không phải cậu."

"Cái gì? Làm sao tớ bỏ mặc cậu được" Nước mắt Ran giàn giụa, cô nói trong sợ hãi.  
"Tớ sẽ trở lại tìm cậu. Tớ hứa mà. Còn bây giờ chạy đi. Tìm David và Lisa, báo cho cảnh sát ngay!"

Ran nhìn chằm chằm cậu bạn trai "Hãy hứa với tớ cậu sẽ không sao. Hứa đi..." Hai hàng nước mắt cô chảy dài. Shinichi mỉm cười ôm chầm lấy cô, hôn lên trán. "Tớ hứa mà. Thậm chí có chết tớ cũng về tìm cậu." Mặt cô nàng đỏ ửng.

"Đủ rồi đấy! Hai người muốn thành cái xác khô à! Còn không lo chạy đi, Romeo với Juliet" Heiji hét bực bội. Aoko đỡ Kaito đứng dậy. Ngay lúc đó, một tiếng súng khác bắn ra. Heiji ngập trong sự sợ hãi. Anh đẩy mạnh Kazuha, nói cộc lốc "Ngốc, còn không mau chạy đi!"

Kazuha chụp lấy cánh tay Ran. Chạy giữa chừng cô ngoảnh lại "Cậu...cậu còn giữ lá bùa tớ đưa chứ?"

"Còn! Giờ thì đi được chưa?"

"Nhưng..."  
"Kazuha, tớ không sao đâu" Hattori cười nhăn răng như chứng tỏ với cô bạn. Kazuha chỉ còn biết hi vọng vào vận may của Heiji..

Cả ba cô gái cùng đỡ Kaito chạy về hướng trung tâm. Như một linh cảm gì đó không may, Kazuha ngoảnh lại lần nữa

"Đi đi!" Heiji gào.  
Cô chưa bao giờ thấy Heiji giận dữ đến thế. Thở thật sâu , cô cắm đầu chạy vào những bụi cây.

"Hattori ! Rời khỏi đây mau!" Shinichi hét.  
"Không! Tớ biết bí mật về cậu. Sớm muộn gì chúng cũng lần ra tớ. Tớ không muốn liên luỵ Kazuha" Heiji quát ầm ĩ.

"Chúng sẽ còn biết sớm hơn với cái âm lượng phát ngôn cho cả thế giới của cậu!" Shinichi mắng.

"Không cần quát lẫn nhau như thế, hai chàng thám tử" Từ bụi cây, Gin bước ra với nụ cười rợn người. Theo sau hắn còn một tên.

"NGƯƠI!" Máu Shinichi muốn lên tận đầu.

"Sao ngươi có vẻ ngạc nhiên khi thấy ta thế Shinichi Kudou? Có một trò chơi cho hai người. Ngươi nghĩ sau nếu ta cho cậu bạn ngươi đi trước...?"

Nét mặt Heiji tái nhợt. Cậu chỉ còn biết rủa thầm trong họng khi Gin chỉa mũi súng về phía mình...

To be continued...


	6. Sự sống và cái chết

**Chương 6: Sự sống và cái chết**

PAAAAAANG!  
Tiếng súng vụt bắn ra. Ngay lập tức, Heiji ngã khuỵu xuống.

"KHÔNG!" Shinichi hét lên khi thấy máu loang ra từ ngực áo bạn mình.  
"Đồ khốn! Ta sẽ giết ngươi!" Cậu quát lên trong bấn loạn với ánh mắt rực lửa căm thù. Shinichi đau đớn nhìn cậu bạn đang thở nặng nề.

Mọi việc đang hết sức rối loạn thì bất thình lình một tiếng súng khác nổ ra. Gin bật tiếng rên nhỏ, thả rơi khẩu súng xuống đất.  
Tất cả đều hướng về vị trí viên đạn vừa bắn ra.

"CÁI...?" Máu phụt ra từ cánh tay trái của tên sát nhân tổ chức áo đen.  
Một cô gái trẻ với mái tóc nâu đỏ độ chừng mười chín hai mươi giữ chắc khẩu súng lục trong tay, chầm chậm bước ra khỏi bụi cây. Một khuôn mặt đẹp nhưng đôi mắt thật lạnh lùng.

"Ai!"  
"Khoẻ không, Kudou?" Một lời chào không có chút cảm xúc. Mắt cô luôn hướng về Gin, lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng cho hắn thêm một phát nếu có bất cứ động tĩnh gì.  
"Cậu làm gì ở đây vậy?" Shinichi không thể tin vào mắt mình được nữa.

"Tờ vừa nghe tin Gin trốn khỏi nhà tù. Tớ dự định tìm cậu để cảnh báo nhưng giờ thì có vẻ đã muộn rồi." Mắt Haibara khẽ lướt sang Heiji. "Cậu ta sẽ không qua khỏi đâu."  
"Cậu có cách nào không? Điện thoại thì sao? Tớ phải báo cảnh sát!" Shinichi chạy đến bên cậu bạn thân.

"VODKA!" Cùng lúc, Gin hét lên. Ngay lập tức, tên Vodka nhắm thẳng Ai. Nhanh như cắt, cô né sang một bên đồng thời lấy cái lọ trong túi áo ném về phía Kudou "BẮT LẤY!"

Vừa lúc Shinichi chụp được cái lọ thì tiếng súng nổ thêm một lần nữa. Nhưng Ai đã kịp nhảy vào bụi cây rồi biến mất.  
"Shinichi, ra khỏi đây mau!" Giọng Ai vang lên sau bụi cây.

Bàng hoàng vài giây, Kudou ngay lập tức đỡ Hattori đứng dậy rồi chạy thục mạng vào rừng. Nhiều phát đạn nữa bắn ra nhắm vào họ nhưng không trúng.

***************************

"Ráng lên Heiji, cậu làm được mà"  
Heiji thở ngày càng khó khăn, máu loang sang áo Shinichi. "Cho tớ ngồi xuống...Kudou!"

"Xem ra tớ lại tự đẩy mình vào rắc rối nữa rồi!" Heiji mỉm cười nhưng đôi mắt cậu dần nhắm lại.  
"Heiji...Tớ...tớ xin lỗi...tớ..." Shinichi không biết phải nói gì. "Tất cả là do tớ mà ra!"

"Đừng nói thế. Làm sao tớ bỏ cậu lại một mình được. Tớ mà đi cùng Toyama thì cậu chết chắc!"  
"Vì thế nên tớ mới bảo là lỗi tớ." Kudou cãi lại cố không quá lớn tiếng.  
Hattori khó nhọc thò tay vào áo rút ra một vật gì đó.

Lá bùa hộ mệnh của Kazuha.

"Đưa cái này cho Kazuha. Nói với cô ấy rằng...tớ xin lỗi, tớ...không thể..." Heiji đột ngột dừng lại. Người cậu run lên bần bật, hơi thở như muốn tắc nghẽn.

"Tự tay mà đưa cho cô ấy. Có nghe tớ nói không! Hattori! Đừng đưa cái bộ mặt đưa đám này ra với tớ!"  
Tay Heiji buông thõng xuống đất "Cầm lấy, Kudou! Không thể giúp tớ lần cuối sao hả?"

Lòng Shinichi quặn đau. Hattori đang hấp hối, còn cậu thì chỉ biết đứng trơ ra mà nhìn. Thật vô dụng.  
"Tất cả là lỗi của mình" Bản thân cậu nghĩ trong dằn vặt. Có cái gì đó nghẹn lại nơi cuống họng. Shinichi quay đi chỗ khác, cậu không muốn nhìn người bạn thân thiết nhất dần đi vào cõi chết

Bất chợt, cậu sực nhớ ra. Cái chai. Phải rồi, cái chai Ai đã ném cho cậu. Shinichi nhìn kỹ cái lọ. Một mùi quen thuộc xộc vào mũi - cái mùi mà suốt cuộc đời cậu sẽ không bao giờ quên được. Và cậu cũng không thể ngờ chính bản thân mình phải dùng nó một lần nữa.

"Đây đúng là cơn ác mộng!" Shinichi cúi gầm mặt, tay siết chặt cái chai nhỏ.  
"Heiji, uống cái này đi"

"Gì thế?"  
"Uống đi!"  
"KHÔNG!" Hattori cố quát âm ĩ nhưng vô ích.

"Cậu không uống thì tớ sẽ bắt cậu uống." Kudou cảnh báo rồi bóp miệng cậu bạn mà đổ cái lọ thuốc vào.  
"Buông tớ ra! Cậu làm cái quái gì thế!" Heiji hét yếu ớt "Kudou! Cái quái..."  
"Tớ đang cố cứu cậu thế nên mở cái miệng chết bầm của cậu ra mau!"  
"$&$*^%!" Hattori chỉ còn biết nguyền rủa. Cậu cảm nhận được chất lỏng đã chảy vào trong họng mình. Nó có vị rất lạ. Khó chịu quá.

Cuối cùng, Kudou cũng chịu tha cho cái miệng của Hattori.

"Kudou, cậu là đồ...hơ..." Heiji mơ mơ màng màng, cậu nhận thấy khuôn mặt tái nhợt lo lắng của Shinichi. Thình lình, ruột gan Heiji nóng lên, đau dữ dội như hàng ngàn mũi dao đâm thẳng vào người. Hattori hét đau đớn, gập người lại. Cả người cậu như muốn bốc lửa. Rồi thì cậu chẳng còn nhìn thấy gì ngoài bóng tối sâu thẳm...

To be continued...


	7. Tôi tin là vậy

**Chương 7: Tôi tin là vậy**

"Lisa! David! Giúp chúng tôi với!" Aoko hét to khi vừa về đến trại hè.  
Các cô gái dìu Kaito bước đi một cách khó khăn.  
Từ vết thương của Kaito máu chảy ra ướt đẫm áo. Một vài người từ chỗ cắm trại nhìn thấy họ liền chạy ra.

Một trong số đó là Hakuba.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Hakuba ngỡ ngàng khi nhìn thấy gương mặt tái nhợt đi của Kaito. Anh quay lại và gọi những người khác đang cắm trại gần đó. "Gọi David với Lisa đi! Nhanh lên! Kaito đang bị thương!"

David chạy ra khỏi ngôi nhà gỗ nhỏ và kinh ngạc trước cảnh tượng mình đang nhìn thấy. "Tôi mới để các cậu tự do một ngày mà chuyện đã như thế này rồi..." David lầm bầm trong lúc đỡ Kaito vào một căn phòng trong ngôi nhà gỗ.

Sau khi đặt Kaito nằm lên giường, Ran mới thở phào và kể cho David và Lisa nghe mọi chuyện, giọng nói vẫn còn bấn loạn và mặt tái xanh.

"Tôi sẽ đi gọi cảnh sát, hãy tập trung tất cả mọi người lại đây ngay lập tức. Lisa, gọi xe cứu thương đi!" David ra lệnh. Rồi anh thông báo cho tất cả mọi người rằng không ai được phép đi đâu, phải ở trong lều của mình cho đến khi cảnh sát có mặt.

"Chúng ta phải đi tìm Heiji và Shinichi! Họ đang gặp nguy hiểm!" Kazuha nói trong tâm trạng lo lắng tột độ. Từ nãy đến giờ cô vẫn giữ chặt lá bùa hộ mệnh trong tay.  
"Chúng tôi sẽ quay trở lại tìm họ, các cô hãy ở lại đây." David nói.  
"Chúng tôi đi với anh!" Ran nói ngay sau đó.  
"Không được!"

"Hãy để họ đi cùng, họ cần được biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra." Một giọng nói cất lên phía sau họ.  
Đó là Hakuba. Anh nhìn Ran và Kazuha, nở nụ cười an ủi hiếm hoi.  
"Đừng lo, chắc chắn họ sẽ không sao đâu. Chúng ta đi thôi."

Ran, Kazuha, David và Hakuba quay trở lại chỗ có tiếng súng lúc nãy, trời đã bắt đầu tối khiến họ không nhìn rõ xung quanh.  
"Shinichi!" Ran gọi to, mắt tìm kiếm trong cánh rừng với hi vọng cậu bạn thân sẽ lại xuất hiện và mỉm cười với cô.  
"Heiji! Cậu có nghe thấy không? Ra đây đi đồ ngốc!" Kazuha hét to hết mức có thể, mong rằng Heiji sẽ bước ra để mắng cho cậu ta một trận.

Hakuba vẫn đứng yên, nhìn xuống mặt đất. Chiếc đèn pin trên tay anh soi sáng một thứ gì đó. Một vũng máu đen, và vẫn chưa khô. Hakuba lắc đầu.  
"Bọn chúng đã bắn ai đó, theo những gì còn lại, người này đã mất rất nhiều máu, và có thể đã..." Hakuba chợt dừng lại, anh phát hiện Kazuha đã im lặng bước đến bên canh anh.

Sau một hồi quan sát vũng máu, mắt cô bỗng đẫm lệ và giọng nói thì run run.  
"Cái...cái đó..." Cô chỉ vào chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay rơi trên vũng máu.  
"Đó là đồng hồ của Heiji...cậu ấy...ôi!" Kazuha bật khóc nức nở và Ran phải đỡ lấy cô trước khi Kazuha khuỵu xuống.

"Tôi không nghĩ là cậu ta đã chết đâu, Kazuha" Hakuba nói. "Theo suy luận của tôi, những người áo đen này không việc gì phải di chuyển xác của cậu ấy nếu chúng giết Heiji. Các cậu có nhìn thấy những giọt máu này không?" Hakuba chỉ vào những vệt máu nhỏ giọt cách đó không xa lắm. "Ai đó đã giúp cậu ấy chạy trốn. Có lẽ là Kudo, đó là lí do có những giọt máu này. Họ đã chạy vào rừng."

"Vậy thì...họ vẫn còn sống chứ?" Ran hỏi, khuôn mặt cũng trắng bệch như Kazuha.  
"Tôi tin là vậy" Hakuba nói.

David đợi cho đến khi Ran và Kazuha đi khỏi. Anh quay lại và hỏi Hakuba "Làm sao cậu biết là Kudo đã đưa Heiji chạy vào rừng?"  
"Tôi không biết, thực ra cũng chưa chắc lắm." Hakuba đáp "Nhưng tôi không muốn hai cô gái này nghĩ rằng họ đã chết. Các cô ấy đã đủ lo lắng lắm rồi. Với lại, ở đây còn có một người khác nữa."

"Ai vậy?"  
"Tôi tìm thấy hai loại vỏ đạn khác nhau, một là của những tên áo đen, cái còn lại..." Hakuba không nói tiếp, anh nhìn xuống một cái vỏ đạn rỗng trong lòng bàn tay "Còn có một người khác, và có lẽ chính người này đã cứu mạng họ."

*************************

Khu cắm trại. Kaito đang nằm thiêm thiếp trên giường, Aoko và Lisa ngồi kế bên.  
"Cậu ấy sẽ không sao đâu, đừng lo!" Lisa an ủi Aoko.  
"Chúng ta nên đi ra ngoài và ăn chút gì đó, cứ để cho Kaito nghỉ ngơi, xe cứu thương sẽ đến ngay thôi."

"Nhưng..." Aoko có vẻ miễn cưỡng khi phải rời Kaito.  
"Đi nào!" Lisa nói, cô kéo Aoko xuống phòng ăn kiếm thứ gì đó.

Khi cánh cửa phòng đóng lại, chỉ còn Kaito ở trong phòng, ánh trăng chiếu xuống khuôn mặt đẹp nhưng xanh xao của cậu.

Cậu mở mắt.

"Phù...mình cứ tưởng họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ để mình yên" Kaito nghĩ thầm. Cậu bước xuống giường và kéo một cái túi nilon mỏng ra khỏi chiếc áo phông đẫm máu.

"Máu giả và áo chống đạn luôn luôn cứu mạng mình, không có chúng thì mình chết chắc! (đặc biệt khi Kudo và Heiji đang ở bên cạnh). Giờ thì phải đi cứu Kudo và cái tên Heiji đó thôi.(cậu ta dám nói KID là đồ ngu ngốc...)" Kaito lẩm bẩm và lôi cái vali ra khỏi gầm giường.

"À không, KID sẽ là người cứu họ." Kaito cười toe toét, cậu lấy ra cái mũ trắng và đôi găng tay, đôi mắt xanh ánh lên sự thích thú như cậu vẫn luôn như vậy trước khi chuẩn bị ra ngoài và lấy trộm một bức tranh quý giá, một viên đá quý hoặc bất cứ thứ gì có giá trị. Oh, và cả kim cương nữa.

"Chỉ cần họ chưa chết..." Kaito nghĩ thầm, cậu nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ và biến mất vào khu rừng mà không ai biết.

Hakuba vẫn đứng ở chỗ Heiji đã bị bắn, anh cố gắng tìm thêm vài bằng chứng cho thấy Kudo và Heiji vẫn còn sống.  
David, Ran và Kazuha đang quay trở lại khu cắm trại. Họ chẳng thể làm được gì trong bóng tối như thế này. Hakuba ở cách họ ít nhất 15 mét.

Đột nhiên, Hakuba nghe thấy tiếng sột soạt sau lưng. Anh quay lại và một bóng đen xuất hiện đằng sau bụi cây. Một cô gái trẻ tóc nâu đang đứng đó.

"Cô là ai?" Hakuba hỏi với vẻ cảnh giác và sẵn sàng kêu lên báo động cho mọi người.  
"Không phải việc của anh." Cô gái đáp lại lạnh lùng. "Anh hãy đưa tất cả mọi người ra khỏi chỗ này ngay, ngọn núi này không thể ở lại được nữa. Hãy chăm sóc Ran và Kazuha, họ có thể sẽ gặp nguy hiểm." Ai nói. Cô quay lại và bước đi.

"Cô định đi đâu?" Hakuba hỏi "Cô có phải người đã cứu Kudo và Heiji không?"  
"...Tôi đi tìm họ, hoặc... xác của họ " Ai trông rất buồn và lo lắng, điều này thật hiếm thấy.

Hakuba không nói gì, rồi anh đáp "David và Lisa sẽ sơ tán mọi người ra khỏi ngọn núi này, Ran và Kazuha luôn đi với David nên họ sẽ được an toàn."  
Hakuba bước về phía Ai "Tôi sẽ đi với cô để tìm Kudo và Heiji."

"Không được!" Ai lập tức chĩa súng vào Hakuba.  
"Tôi sẽ bắn anh" Cô nghiêm giọng.  
"Cô sẽ không bắn tôi đâu." Hakuba mỉm cười như đang chế nhạo Ai.  
"Anh có thể bị chúng giết chết!" Ai nói giận dữ.  
"Cô cũng thế nếu tôi không giúp cô."

Ai thở dài. Rồi cô mỉm cười, một nụ cười khó hiểu và ngạc nhiên, nhưng nó nhanh chóng vụt tắt và thay vào đó là một cái nhếch mép.

"Nếu anh muốn chết, thì anh có thể đi với tôi."  
Hakuba không nói gì, anh bước lên phía trước Ai và nhìn cô theo kiểu "xin quý cô dẫn đường".

Hai người họ biến mất vào khu rừng tăm tối đầy cạm bẫy và nguy hiểm. Dù cách suy nghĩ và hành động khác nhau, nhưng không một ai sợ hãi hay nản chí, vì họ cùng có chung một mục đích, đó là giải cứu những người bạn mà mình yêu quý.

To be continued...


	8. Heiji thu nhỏ

**Chương 8: Heiji thu nhỏ**

"Heiji? Heiji!"

Heiji mở mắt, vẫn còn cảm thấy choáng váng và mơ màng, cậu nhìn lên.  
Cậu nhìn thấy một đôi mắt xanh, một cái mũi, một cái miệng, và...ah...một khuôn mặt.

Nhưng người này trông cực kì lo lắng.  
"Cậu thấy thế nào?"  
"Tớ vẫn còn sống sao?" Heiji đáp, cậu cảm thấy rất kì lạ.

Shinichi mỉm cười, thở phào nhẹ nhõm "Ừ, không chắc lắm, nhưng tớ đoán vậy vì cậu vẫn đang nhìn và nói chuyện với tớ đấy thôi." Cậu châm chọc, và cái nhìn lo lắng đã vơi đi một nửa trên khuôn mặt.

Heiji nhìn xuống ngực mình. Máu, bùn đất,...và... có thứ gì đó hơi khác. Chiếc áo phông quá rộng so với cậu.

"Cậu hãy thay đồ đi, chúng ta phải ra khỏi đây, Gin và Vodka đang truy đuổi chúng ta." Shinichi nói, cậu mở balô và lấy ra một cái áo thun nhỏ và quần jeans, và cả một đôi giày nữa.

"Mặc vào đi."

Heiji nhìn Shinichi chằm chằm, ngạc nhiên. "Tại sao?" cậu hỏi, nhưng không nhận được câu trả lời.  
Cậu cố gắng đứng dậy, từng chút một, một tay nắm vào cái gốc cây gần đó, tay kia ôm bụng. Thật lạ lùng, ngực cậu không còn đau nữa.

Cậu nhìn LÊN Shinichi, nhận ra điều gì đó.

"Này...cậu cao hơn tớ, nhưng trước đây đâu phải như vậy. Cậu đã cho tớ uống cái gì vậy?"  
Shinichi không trả lời, cậu nhìn XUỐNG Heiji, thái độ trên gương mặt cậu rất kì lạ, vừa ân hận, tội lỗi, vừa buồn bã, lo lắng...và...cực kì buồn cười.

Cuối cùng, Shinichi đáp "Cậu biết thứ thuốc đã biến tớ thành Conan rồi đấy, ...uhm..."

Mắt Heiji mở to, rồi nhỏ, rồi lại to ra lần nữa. Cậu nhìn xuống, đưa tay sờ lên mặt, bàn tay cậu nhỏ quá, chân cũng nhỏ nữa, quần áo thì rộng thùng thình, cậu đã...

"KUDO!" Heiji gào lên giận dữ, cậu nhảy vào Kudo và đấm cậu ta liên tục. Nhưng không phải vào mặt, mà là chân. Shinichi liền túm lấy Heiji.

"OW! Heiji! Thứ thuốc đó đã cứu mạng cậu đấy! Cậu thích chết hơn hay là muốn teo nhỏ lại rồi sau đó trở lại như cũ hả? GIỜ THÌ ĐỪNG CÓ ĐẤM TỚ NỮA! KHÔNG ĐAU ĐÂU!" Shinichi gào lên, cố gắng không to quá để Gin và Vodka nghe thấy.

"Đồ chết dẫm! Kudo!" Heiji đáp, hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát và không thể tin được chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mình, rồi cậu cảm thấy ngực nhói đau. "Cậu nói tớ có thể trở lại như cũ ư? Có thật không?" cậu hỏi, không giấu được vẻ lo lắng hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt.  
Heiji không thể tưởng tượng được cảnh mình phải quay lại trường tiểu học lần nữa...Kazuha sẽ nói gì đây? Cô ấy sẽ cười phá lên hay đánh bại cậu một cách dễ dàng...có thể là cả hai.

"Ừ, nhìn tớ đây này. Bình tĩnh lại đi. Mặc quần áo vào và đi thôi." Shinichi đáp từ tốn, cố gắng không làm cho Heiji nổi khùng lên.  
"Sao cậu lại mang theo mấy thứ quần áo này?"

"Để phòng khi tớ quay trở lại làm Conan thêm lần nữa thì cần phải có đồ để thay chứ!" Shinichi cười. Thế đấy. Cậu không nhịn được, phải bật lên cười. Lần này thì đến lượt cậu chế nhạo Heiji.

Heiji trông cực kì giận dữ "Cậu vừa nói rằng cậu có thể trở lại thành Conan bất cứ lúc nào?"  
Shinichi nhún vai "Có thể có, có thể không, tớ không biết..." trước khi cậu nói hết câu, Heiji lại đá vào chân cậu (vì cậu ta không thể với tới mặt của Shinichi), và nói "Cậu biết không, cậu là điều tồi tệ nhất xảy ra trong cuộc đời tớ!"

Shinichi không nói gì. Đôi mắt xanh của cậu bất chợt ánh lên sự buồn bã và hối hận. Cậu bước ra chỗ khác và để cho Heiji thay quần áo.  
"Tớ...thực sự không có ý đó đâu." Heiji nói, nhìn Shinichi. Cậu cảm thấy những gì mình vừa nói thật tồi tệ. Heiji gãi đầu gãi tai, cố nghĩ cách xin lỗi Shinichi, mà không nói ra chính xác từ "xin lỗi".

Shinichi vẫn không đáp lại.

5 phút sau, Shinichi và Heiji đi bộ trong rừng, vì Heiji không muốn đi nhanh...hay cậu không thể đi nhanh vì đôi chân của cậu bây giờ đã ngắn đi nhièu.  
"Có muốn tớ cõng không?" Shinichi cười toe toét, cậu có vẻ thích thú với điều này.

"Không cần đâu. Tớ có thể tự đi được." Heiji nói nhanh, vẫn không nhìn mặt Shinichi.  
"Tớ sẽ gọi cậu là gì đây?"  
"Cái gì?"  
"Cậu biết đấy, khi bị thu nhỏ tớ lấy tên là Conan, bây giờ cậu cũng bị teo nhỏ, nên cậu cũng nên có một cái tên. Oh, nhưng cậu không được lấy lại tên Conan đâu nhé." Shinichi cố gắng không tỏ ra quá tàn nhẫn, nhưng cậu không thể nén được.

"Cậu biết không, nếu bình thường thì cậu đã xơi một quả đấm của tớ rồi đấy."  
"Cậu có thể làm như vậy, nhưng chẳng tác dụng là bao."

Heiji quyết định không nói thêm gì nữa, vì đó là sự thật. "Giờ thì tớ đã hiểu cảm giác của cậu khi là Conan, được chứ? Hoà nhé." Cuối cùng cậu nói.

Shinichi mỉm cười và nhanh chóng giấu đi nụ cười đắc thắng đó. "Cậu có biết bây giờ tớ cảm thấy thế nào không? Heiji?" Cậu nghĩ thầm, rồi sau đó lại tự thấy xấu hổ với suy nghĩ của mình.

Heiji hỏi với giọng ngây thơ của một đứa trẻ 6 tuổi "Cô gái đó là ai thế?"  
"Ai, hay tên thật là Shiho, cô ấy trước đây đã từng ở trong tổ chức áo đen, cậu chưa nghe tớ nói tên cô ấy bao giờ à? Cậu đã gặp cô ấy trong lễ hội trường Teitan rồi đấy, Ai đã đóng giả tớ." Shinichi trả lời, cậu cẩn thận tránh cái mạng nhện giăng giữa hai cây trước mặt. Còn Heiji thì chỉ cần bước qua ngay bên dưới nó.

"Vậy à? Tớ không hề nhận ra cô ấy. Ai đã cứu mạng chúng ta, chúng ta phải đi tìm cô ấy."  
"Đừng lo, cô ấy có thể tự bảo vệ mình. (tớ nghĩ là Gin và Vodka sẽ chưa truy đuổi cô ấy cho đến khi chúng giết được chúng ta...) Chúng ta phải quay trở lại trại hè, hoặc tìm ai đó giúp đỡ. Và..." giọng cậu nhỏ dần.

Shinichi ngước nhìn lên bầu trời. Hàng triệu ngôi sao đang sáng lấp lánh, và mặt trăng tròn lơ lửng giữa bầu trời, toả những tia sáng dịu dàng soi đường cho hai chàng trai trẻ trong khu rừng tối tăm.

"Chúng ta phải dừng lại ở đây thôi, trời đã tối lắm rồi." Shinichi nói. Cậu nhìn quanh để chắc chắn rằng Gin và Vodka sẽ không bất ngờ xông ra và chĩa súng vào họ.

Heiji không trả lời, mọi thứ trở nên im lặng. Shinichi dừng lại và quay lại nhìn. Heiji đang quỳ trên mặt đất, hai tay ôm lấy ngực.  
"Heiji?"  
"Ngực tớ vẫn đau quá, hình như viên đạn vẫn còn ở trong...hay thật, giờ thì mình có một viên đạn ở trong ngực!" Heiji làu bàu, rồi cậu lắc đầu "Mình vừa nói cái gì ngu ngốc vậy trời?"

Heiji ngồi xuống một tảng đá và thở dài. Nhưng tảng đá đó không được thoải mái lắm, nên cậu phải dịch ra chỗ khác.  
"Hi vọng Kazuha vẫn ổn." Heiji nói, nhưng không hướng đến ai cả. Rồi cậu quay sang và thấy Shinichi đang cười toe toét.

"Cái gì nữa?" Heiji gắt.  
"Hai cậu có vẻ thân thiết quá nhỉ? Có lẽ nên đưa cậu trở về như cũ trước khi Kazuha phát hiện ra thôi."

"Này này, ít nhất thì tớ cũng không HÔN cô ấy như ai đó!" Heiji châm chọc, ý nói đến lúc Shinichi hôn lên trán Ran trước khi các cô gái chạy trốn.

Shinichi không nói được gì nữa, cậu cố nghĩ một câu trả lời phù hợp với cái nhận xét đó.  
"...Tớ không phải một kẻ si tình!" cuối cùng cậu nói, với một giọng không thuyết phục chút nào.

Rồi hai chàng trai nhìn nhau, phá lên cười.  
Tiếng cười của họ vang vọng trong khu rừng, phá vỡ bầu không khí yên tĩnh nơi đây.

Từ trên trời cao, những ngôi sao sáng lấp lánh dõi theo từng hành động của hai chàng thám tử trẻ tuổi, khi nguy hiểm đang cận kề bên họ, như một con báo đen lặng lẽ rình mồi, sẵn sàng xông ra và hạ gục bất cứ lúc nào có cơ hội.

To be continued...


	9. Cuộc giải cứu của các cô gái

**Chương 9: Cuộc giải cứu của các cô gái **

"Kaito? Cậu đã dậy chưa? Có đói không? Tớ mang đồ ăn..." Aoko vừa hỏi vừa bước vào căn phòng Kaito đang nằm.

"CÁI..." Aoko bất chợt khựng lại khi nhìn thấy cái giường trống trơn. Rồi, như mọi cô gái vẫn làm khi kinh ngạc, cô hét lên. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Ran và Kazuha chạy vào. Họ vừa trở về sau khi vào rừng và không hề nhận ra rằng Hakuba không đi cùng họ. Tất cả những gì Ran và Kazuha nghĩ đến lúc này là hai cậu bạn thân của mình.

"Kai...Kaito đã biến mất! Cậu ta đã đánh lừa chúng ta bằng cái thứ máu giả chết tiệt này!" Aoko gầm lên khi cô nhìn thấy túi máu giả trên sàn nhà.  
Ran và Kazuha vẫn đứng đó, không biết phải nói gì.

Aoko ngồi lặng đi trên giường một lúc, rồi đột ngột đưa ra một quyết định mạo hiểm.  
"Tớ sẽ đi tìm Kaito, tớ biết là cậu ấy muốn cứu Heiji và Kudo...Kaito sẽ lại gặp rắc rối mất!"

Trên mặt Aoko lúc này có ít nhất là 6 loại cảm xúc, giận dữ, lo lắng, bực bội, cảm thấy mình thật ngu ngốc và muốn bóp cổ Kaito ngay lúc này.  
"Bọn tớ sẽ đi với cậu!" Kazuha và Ran cùng nói. Tại sao không? Dù sao thì các cậu bạn trai của họ cũng đang mất tích ở trong rừng...(và một trong số đó đã trở lại hồi 6 tuổi!)

5 phút sau, họ đã chuẩn bị xong đèn pin, lều, thức ăn và nước uống để sẵn sàng đi cứu mấy cậu "bạn trai" của mình. Ba cô gái bước ra khỏi căn nhà gỗ trong tâm trạng vừa lo sợ vừa cương quyết. Thế nhưng thật không may, Lisa và David đã nhìn thấy họ.

"Các cô định đi đâu? Có ai thấy Hakuba không?" David hỏi, như đang đoán dự định của các cô gái.  
"Chỉ đi dạo thôi...Hakuba? Không...cậu ấy vẫn chưa về sao?" Ran nói, nhìn xung quanh, cô dường như ngạc nhiên vì mình không hề nhận ra rằng Hakuba vẫn chưa quay về, và cố tình không trả lời đúng vào câu hỏi.

"Chưa...Có lẽ cậu ấy vẫn còn ở trong rừng...Tại sao các em lại mang theo balô vậy? Các em định đi đâu?" Lisa hỏi.  
"Vì..." Aoko và Kazuha đều nhìn Ran, như thể cô là người chỉ huy vậy.

"Hãy để chúng tôi đi." Ran nói cương quyết và nghiêm túc.  
"Không được."

Ran nắm chặt bàn tay "Làm ơn đi...Shinichi đang giấu tôi điều gì đó, và việc đó có thể sẽ phải trả giá bằng chính mạng sống của cậu ấy và Heiji! Và cả Kaito cũng đã biến mất! Anh không thể cử ai đi cứu họ lúc này, nên hãy để chúng tôi đi tìm họ trước khi quá muộn!"

Giọng Ran đang run run, đôi mắt cô đẫm lệ, cô đang thực sự lo lắng cho người con trai mình yêu quý, và mặc dù cố gắng giấu bên trong đôi mắt xanh nhưng ai cũng có thể nhìn thấy điều đó.

Ran cần phải biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cô cần phải tìm Shinichi..."Tôi đã để cậu ấy đi một lần, và điều đó sẽ không bao giờ được lặp lại nữa!"  
Lisa rất thông cảm với Ran, cô bước đến bên Ran và đặt tay lên vai cô. "Chị biết việc đó là rất khó khăn với em, Ran à, nhưng trách nhiệm của chị là phải đảm bảo an toàn cho các em. Các em phải ở trong khu vực của trại hè cho đến khi cảnh sát đến và đưa chúng ta về nhà."

"Tôi không muốn về nhà! Tôi phải đi tìm Kaito!" Aoko kêu to, không cần biết mình đang nói những gì, gương mặt xinh đẹp đầy giận dữ, cô bước về phía David và cố gắng vượt qua anh ta.

"Cứ hét to nữa đi, bốn chàng trai đang mất tích và hai gã đàn ông có súng lảng vảng quanh đây, có thể giết người bất cứ lúc nào, giờ thì các cô cũng muốn biến mất nữa sao? Bước qua xác tôi trước đã!" David hét lên tức giận, anh nắm lấy tay Aoko và đẩy cô về phía căn nhà gỗ, rất nhẹ nhàng nhưng đủ mạnh để cho các cô gái hiểu rằng họ không có cách nào để thuyết phục hai người này cho họ đi.

"...Vậy thì...có phải anh vừa nói "bước qua xác tôi"?" Kazuha nói khẽ. Cô quay sang gật đầu với Ran.  
David chưa kịp hiểu hành động lạ lùng đó thì ngay lập tức đã lĩnh ngay một cú đấm vào mũi, và thêm một cú đá vào bụng. Anh ngã về phía sau, đầu đập xuống đất.

"Dừng lại, Ran! Bình tĩnh đi!" Lisa kêu lên kinh ngạc và sửng sốt khi thấy cú đòn quá nhanh và mạnh của Ran.  
Cô nắm lấy một cánh tay của Ran và bẻ vòng ra đằng sau. Ran liền tự đẩy mình lùi lại về phía cánh cửa gỗ, khiến cho Lisa đập đầu vào cánh cửa vì cô đang ở phía sau Ran. BANG!  
"OW!"

Vừa đau vừa bất ngờ, Lisa vội buông tay Ran.  
Ran quay lại với vẻ mặt "Em rất xin lỗi!". Ran hất Lisa lên rồi nắm lấy tay cô và đè cô xuống đất, nhưng không mạnh lắm, cô không muốn làm ai bị thương.  
"WOW!" Aoko thốt lên đầy ngạc nhiên. Dù đứng cách đó khá xa nhưng cô vẫn nhìn rõ từng hành động của họ.

"Ran!" Kazuha kêu lên khi cô nhìn thấy David đã đứng dậy được và chuẩn bị bắt Ran.  
"Đừng bắt tôi phải làm việc này!" Kazuha túm lấy tay David và bẻ ngoặt ra phía sau. Cô nhanh chóng lấy được chiếc chìa khoá từ thắt lưng anh rồi đá anh ta một cú khiến David ngã nhào xuống sàn. Giờ thì cả hai người quản lí đều đã ở trong căn nhà gỗ và nằm bất tỉnh trên sàn nhà.

Ba cô gái đóng cửa, khoá David và Lisa ở trong, phớt lờ mọi tiếng kêu cứu và đe doạ từ hai người lớn đang vô cùng tức giận. Các cô để lại chìa khoá ở cửa để nếu ai tìm thấy có thể thả họ ra.

"Thật ngạc nhiên!" Aoko nói, mắt mở to và tự nhủ trong đầu rằng "dù với BẤT KÌ lí do gì cũng KHÔNG được làm Ran hoặc Kazuha tức lên".  
"Vậy khi Kudo và Heiji không nghe lời, các cậu cũng làm y hệt như với Lisa và David?"

Ran và Kazuha đỏ mặt. "KHÔNG, nhưng có lẽ bọn tớ sẽ thử!"  
Phủi hết bụi trên quần áo, ba cô gái mỉm cười với nhau rồi chạy vào khu rừng trước khi ai đó phát hiện ra David và Lisa bị khoá chặt trong ngôi nhà gỗ, cố hết sức la hét và đập cửa.

To be continued...**  
**


	10. Tôi thích Sherry hơn

**Chương 10: "Tôi thích Sherry hơn."**

"Vậy...cô là ai?" Hakuba hỏi, cố tỏ ra mình không quan tâm xem Ai có trả lời hay không, vì anh đã hỏi câu này đến lần thứ 5.

Họ vẫn đang tìm kiếm Kudo và Heiji trong rừng, trước khi Gin và Vodka tìm được.  
Trời rất tối, nguồn sáng duy nhất lúc này là chiếc đèn pin của họ và ánh trăng yếu ớt. Bóng của những cái cây in xuống đất tạo ra những hình thù ghê rợn và đáng sợ, tiếng lá khô xào xạc theo mỗi bước chân trong đêm tối, dễ dàng gợi cho người ta nhớ đến một bộ phim kinh dị. Nhưng đó không phải điều Hakuba quan tâm lúc này.

"Đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng tôi hỏi câu này...nếu cô trả lời tôi!" Hakuba gắt.  
"Tốt hơn là anh không nên biết." Ai trả lời, cô bước đi nhanh và không nhìn vào mặt Hakuba.

"Thưa quý cô, ít nhất thì cô cũng phải cho tôi biết một cái tên để tôi có thể gọi cô, còn nếu không thì tôi sẽ gọi cô là cô gái kì lạ với một khẩu súng." Hakuba nói, anh hơi bực bội vì cô gái này chẳng hề để ý đến mình, thậm chí là một dấu hiệu nhỏ nhất. Hakuba không quen với việc bị phớt lờ bởi một cô gái xinh đẹp như Ai.

Ai cau mày và nói "Anh có thể gọi tôi là Ai." Cô bước đi nhanh hơn, dường như hơi khó chịu.  
Sau đó, cô bắt gặp một cái mạng nhện trước mắt, Ai bình thản gỡ nó ra và thả đi, cái mạng nhện bay thẳng vào mặt Hakuba đang đi đằng sau.

"Cô Ai! Rất hân hạnh được gặp cô, tôi là Hakuba" Hakuba nói, cực kì khó chịu vì cái mạng nhện đã vướng ngay vào mặt anh trước khi anh kịp kéo nó ra.  
"Oh"  
"Cô nói "oh" tức là gì? Cô không biết tôi là ai sao?" Hakuba không thể tin vào tai mình nữa, thường thì các cô gái sẽ đỏ mặt và thẹn thùng khi họ biết rằng anh là một trong những thám tử giỏi nhất Nhật Bản và Anh quốc, và tất nhiên, vì Hakuba rất đẹp trai.

"Anh là một người CỰC KÌ phiền phức luôn nghĩ rằng mình là anh hùng đi giải cứu bạn bè, trong khi thực tế là anh ta đang đẩy mình vào chỗ chết." Ai đáp, (vẫn không nhìn Hakuba)

"Thái độ của cô không hề thân thiện chút nào, cô Ai."  
"Cảm ơn, anh cũng thế" Ai mỉm cười, không còn tức giận nữa.  
Hakuba thở dài, anh lẩm bẩm "Thôi được rồi, tôi đầu hàng"

Rồi Hakuba vừa kịp chớp mắt một cái, Ai đột nhiên biến mất ngay trước mắt anh.  
"?...Ai?" Hakuba tự hỏi hay mình đang nằm mơ, rồi bất chợt anh cảm thấy đất dưới chân mình biến mất và...

"AAAAAHHHH!" Trước khi Hakuba kịp kêu thêm 5 giây nữa, anh va phải thứ gì đó rất cứng. Hakuba vội bám lấy cái vật đó bằng cả hai tay. Tim anh dường như ngừng đập trong vài giây theo đúng nghĩa đen. Hakuba chợt nhận thấy mình đang bị treo lơ lửng giữa không trung và cái thứ đang giữ anh lại đó là một cái cây mọc trong lòng đất. Hakuba hít một hơi thật sâu để lấy lại bình tĩnh, rồi anh nghe thấy...

"HAKUBA!" Một giọng nói vang lên từ phía dưới, nhưng tối quá nên Hakuba không thể nhìn thấy gì cả, nhưng anh có thể cảm thấy tiếng nói ấy không xa lắm.

"Ai? Cô có sao không?"  
"Không, tôi nghĩ mình đã rơi xuống một cái hang động ngầm dưới mặt đất!" Ai hét to "Hoặc một cái hố sâu trên mặt đất...", bên trong hang rất tối và lúc này đã vào đêm khuya.

Ai vẫn đứng yên và cố không chuyển động hay đụng vào bất cứ thứ gì phòng khi có cái gì đó rơi xuống.  
"Vậy sao? Đoán xem, TÔI CŨNG THẾ!" Hakuba đáp, vết thương ở bụng khi chạm vào cái cây bắt đầu đau hơn.

"Anh có sao không?" Ai nói, rồi nhanh chóng sửa lại "Không phải việc tôi quan tâm."  
"Tôi nghĩ vài cái xương sườn bị gãy thôi, cô đang ở dưới đáy hang à?" Hakuba trả lời, anh tự hỏi sao Ai không hét lên khi cô rơi xuống, quả là một sự bình tĩnh đến đáng sợ.

"Uhm, không sâu lắm. Anh có nhảy xuống được không?"  
"Cái gì?"  
"Không sâu lắm đâu, anh đụng phải cái cây đúng không? Tôi cũng thế, nó chỉ cách đáy một khoảng ngắn thôi, anh có thể nhảy xuống được!"

"Cô có nhảy không?"  
"Không, tôi trượt xuống."  
"Chết tiệt..." lần đầu tiên, Hakuba chửi thề trước mặt một cô gái. Hít một hơi thật sâu, anh buông tay ra. Hakuba rơi xuống đáy hang với một tiếng động rất to, cú ngã khiến cho toàn thân anh ê ẩm.

"Ôi...anh ổn chứ?" Ai nói, và lần này thì cô thực sự quan tâm đến chuyện đó. Thật lạ lùng, trong bóng tối, con người không thể nhìn rõ được nhưng họ có thể cảm nhận được mọi sự chuyển động xung quanh bằng âm thanh và những rung động của mặt đất, và khá dễ dàng đoán ra vị trí của Hakuba vì anh tạo ra khá nhiều tiếng động.

Ai quỳ xuống bên Hakuba và có thể cảm nhận được anh đang rất đau đớn.  
"Thế cô nghĩ rằng tôi vẫn ổn sao!" Hakuba hét lên, anh đau đến mức quên cả cái lối nói lịch thiệp vẫn thường thấy.  
"Đừng cử động...cho tôi biết anh đau ở đâu." Ai nói, cố không chạm vào Hakuba trong bóng tối như thế này, cô không muốn chạm nhầm phải chỗ nào đó...

"Đau toàn thân! Đèn pin của cô đâu?" Hakuba rõ ràng đang rất bực bội.  
"Bị vỡ rồi, khi tôi rơi xuống. Còn của anh?"  
"Không biết"  
"Haizzz... ít nhất..." Ai nói, cô đứng lên và nhận thấy xung quanh họ vách đá và bùn lầy ẩm ướt.

"ÍT NHẤT CÁI GÌ?" Hakuba gắt lên "Hôm nay đúng là ngày tồi tệ nhất trong cuộc đời mình! Mình mới có 17 tuổi thôi mà!" Anh nghĩ thầm.  
"Gin và Vodka sẽ không tìm thấy chúng ta ở đây, nếu như anh ĐỪNG CÓ HÉT NỮA!" Ai cúi xuống và bắt đầu tìm cái đèn pin của Hakuba.

10 phút im lặng. Không một ai nói nữa, chỉ có tiếng kêu của Ai khi cô cụng đầu vào đá hay trượt ngã vì nền đất quá trơn và gồ ghề. Cuối cùng thì Hakuba cũng mở miệng.

"Hãy cho tôi biết"  
"Chuyện gì?" Ai thở dài, từ bỏ hi vọng tìm được chiếc đèn pin, cô ngồi xuống cạnh Hakuba.

"Kudo và Heiji đang làm cái quái gì vậy? Cô là ai? Và tại sao cô cứ nói về tên của mấy thứ rượu nước ngoài đó?"

Ai mỉm cười, rồi trong bóng tối, cô bật cười thành tiếng.  
"Tôi đã bảo anh đừng có đi với tôi rồi mà!" Ai nói, rồi bất chợt cô cảm thấy bàn tay Hakuba chạm vào tay mình, hay chính là tay cô chạm vào tay Hakuba.

Rất nhanh, cả hai người họ cùng rút tay lại, ngượng ngùng và lúng túng.  
"Tôi sẽ nói cho anh tất cả những gì anh cần biết, nhưng chỉ khi anh hứa rằng sẽ không nói với bất kì ai, và khi tất cả những chuyện này kết thúc, anh sẽ không bị liên quan nữa." Ai nói, cô nhắm mắt lại và cảm thấy thực sự mệt mỏi.

"Tôi hứa" Hakuba nói, mắt anh cũng nhắm lại, ngực anh càng lúc càng đau hơn. Hakuba thở nặng nề, tay anh đẫm mồ hôi.

Ai bắt đầu kể về tổ chức Áo đen, về chị gái cô, khi cô gặp Kudo, tiến sĩ Agasa, chuyện xảy ra giữa Ran, Kudo và Heiji và những gì diễn ra ngày hôm nay. Rồi cô nhận ra rằng cô đã kể với Hakuba tất cả mọi chuyện.

"Vậy...cô nghĩ rằng thứ thuốc đó sẽ cứu được Heiji?" Hakuba hỏi, cảm thấy choáng váng và ngạc nhiên. Anh có thể ngửi thấy mùi rêu bám trên vách đá, nhưng nó cũng không tệ lắm, khá là dễ chịu.  
"Tôi không biết, nó có thể làm cho tế bào tái tạo nhanh hơn bình thường. Ít nhất thì nó cũng giúp Heiji cầm máu và khép miệng vết thương lại."

"Yeah...tôi thực sự không mong đợi chuyện sẽ như thế này." Hakuba nói.  
"Không...chẳng ai mong muốn những điều này cả." Ai thở dài, cô đột nhiên cảm thấy rất buồn và cô đơn.

Ai mở mắt, trong bóng tối, cô nhìn thấy chị gái đang nhìn cô và không hiểu vì sao, chị ấy trông rất buồn. Đôi mắt ấy ánh lên sự không đồng tình trên gương mặt thanh tú nhưng xanh xao.  
Ai há hốc miệng và thấy từng dây thần kinh trong người mình căng lên. "Chị đang giận em sao? Chị Akemi?" Ai hỏi khẽ, giọng run run. Cô chớp mắt, chị cô đã biến mất. Hay đó chỉ là trí tưởng tượng của cô?

Hakuba không nói gì. Anh nghe thấy những gì Ai nói, nhưng anh quyết định im lặng.  
Có điều gì đó ở cô gái này khiến cho cô ấy thật khác biệt. Anh nghĩ. Một cô gái đặc biệt ư? Hay có lẽ "kì lạ" mới là từ để miêu tả cô.

Im lặng, rồi đột nhiên, giọng của Hakuba vang lên trong bóng tối.  
"Tôi thích Sherry hơn"  
"Cái gì?"  
"Đó là một loại rượu ngon, cũng là một cái tên rất đẹp..."  
"...anh thích nó hơn là Ai và Shiho?" Ai hỏi, bất chợt cô cảm thấy Hakuba cũng không phiền phức lắm như cô tưởng.

"Một loại rượu thật đẹp..." giọng Hakuba nhỏ dần rồi không thấy anh nói gì nữa.  
"Hakuba?" Ai đột nhiên cảm thấy lo lắng, cô kéo tay Hakuba, nhưng không thấy trả lời và thậm chí cô còn không nhìn thấy mặt anh.

"Anh vẫn thật phiền phức..." cô lầm bầm. Rồi Ai cẩn thận cúi sát xuống mặt Hakuba, và nghe thấy tiếng thở đều đều của anh. Hakuba đã ngủ thiếp đi từ lúc nào.

"Ít ra thì anh cũng chưa chết..." Ai nghĩ, rồi cô đổi lại chỗ ngồi của mình cho thoải mái. Đó là một chỗ nằm khá thoải mái với lớp rêu phủ trên mặt đất như những chiếc gối mềm mại.  
Đặc biệt là khi cô đã quá mệt mỏi sau mọi chuyện vừa xảy ra, thì đây không phải là một nơi quá tệ để nghỉ ngơi.

Chỉ trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn, Ai cũng như Hakuba, chìm vào giấc ngủ bình yên trong cái hang động tối tăm và yên tĩnh này, nơi mà theo một nghĩa nào đó thì an toàn hơn nhiều so với thế giới ngoài kia.

To be continued...


	11. Chìa khoá dẫn đến cuộc sống vĩnh hằng

**Chương 11: Chìa khoá dẫn đến cuộc sống vĩnh hằng**

"Chúng ta sẽ dừng lại ở đây." Gin nói. Hắn cẩn thận kéo tay áo lên để kiểm tra vết thương. Nó đã khô lại.

"Đứa con gái đó...vẫn không đủ can đảm để giết ta" Gin cười lạnh lùng.

"Tiếp theo chúng ta sẽ làm gì đây, đại ca?" Vodka hỏi. Hắn ta thực sự đang rất mệt mỏi. Kế hoạch ban đầu là đến chỗ này để giết tên thám tử phiền phức đó cùng lũ bạn của nó. Một cách nhanh chóng và dễ dàng, như cách chúng đã giết rất nhiều người trước đây. Nhưng tại sao lần này lại khó như vậy?

Tất cả mọi thứ đều đúng như dự định cho đến khi Sherry xuất hiện và phá hỏng tất cả. Hắn nghĩ.

"Những đứa bạn của nó." Như đọc được suy nghĩ của Vodka, Gin đột ngột lên tiếng, hắn ngồi xuống dựa vào một gốc cây, bỏ mũ và lấy ra một điếu thuốc lá. Bóng của hắn hoà quyện với bóng tối xung quanh đến nỗi khó ai có thể nhìn thấy nếu hắn vẫn cứ ngồi yên đó.

Gin châm điếu thuốc, ngọn lửa nhỏ từ cái bật lửa như bừng sáng lên giữa khu rừng tối tăm. Nó soi sáng gương mặt lạnh như thép của Gin, chỉ có một từ có thể miêu tả hắn lúc này. Ác quỷ.

Vodka cảm thấy tóc sau gáy mình dựng đứng cả lên khi nhìn thấy mặt Gin. Con người này thực sự làm cho người khác cảm thấy rùng mình và khiếp sợ.

"Tên Kudo này khác với tất cả những người khác. Hắn luôn có bạn bè sau lưng. Hắn không bao giờ chiến đấu đơn độc." Gin cất tiếng. Rồi dường như phát hiện ra điều gì đó thú vị, hắn cười khoái trá "Nhưng đó cũng chính là điểm yếu của hắn."

"Vậy sao?" Vodka không hiểu đại ca đang nói gì.  
"Chúng ta sẽ bắt được hắn." Gin nói, khói thuốc cuộn tròn trên đầu, mắt ánh lên vẻ tự tin.

"Tao sẽ bắt được nó, và cả đứa con gái đó." giọng Gin trầm xuống.  
Vodka cảm thấy sởn cả da gà. Tại trời lạnh? Hay tại chính Gin làm cho hắn sợ?

Nhưng điều mà hắn không biết, đó là có ai đó đang quan sát chúng từ nãy đến giờ.  
Đôi mắt xanh sắc lạnh nhìn chúng từ trên cao. Bộ đồ trắng phản chiếu ánh trăng trông như một tấm lụa màu bạc. Chiếc áo choàng bay phấp phới trong gió khiến cậu trông như một bóng ma đêm.

Cậu im lặng cho đến khi Gin và Vodka chìm vào giấc ngủ. Rồi cậu cất cánh, biến mất vào trong màn đêm như một bóng ma, như thể chưa từng có ai ở đó.

Phía dưới những rặng cây cao, hai người đàn ông áo đen vẫn ở đó.  
Gin mỉm cười. Hắn nhìn lên phía cái bóng áo trắng vừa ở đó.  
"Uh..uhm, có vẻ như ngày mai là một ngày rất thú vị đây." Hắn nghĩ.

Đôi mắt sắc lạnh của Gin, trong phút chốc, ánh lên một cái nhìn hứng thú.

"Siêu đạo chích KID...Lẽ ra ngươi đã chết từ 8 năm trước, dưới tay ta. Chính mắt ta nhìn thấy ngươi gục xuống...Phải chăng ngươi đã quay về từ địa ngục để báo thù?" Gin cảm thấy chuyện này khá là thú vị nhưng lại khó hiểu một cách kì lạ.

Sau đó, Gin lấy ra một cái lọ nhỏ màu trắng từ áo khoác.  
"Đây có phải là thứ con người vẫn đang tìm kiếm? Chìa khoá dẫn đến cuộc sống vĩnh hằng?" Hắn bật cười, đánh thức cả Vodka đang ngáy o o bên cạnh.

Chầm chậm và thận trọng, Gin giấu mình vào trong chiếc áo khoác đen dài. Kéo sụp mũ xuống, hắn nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Khu rừng tối và yên tĩnh khiến cho bất cứ ai cũng cảm thấy như đang ở nhà.

Cả khu rừng trở nên tĩnh mịch. Không khí thật nặng nề và khó chịu. Dường như nó cũng nhận ra rằng ngày mai, có điều gì đó sẽ xảy ra. Một thứ gì đó lớn lao, có thể thay đổi cả cuộc sống của một vài người. Mỗi người trong rừng đều đang cất giấu một bí mật, có bí mật to lớn hơn những bí mật khác, nhưng bí mật của ai sẽ được hé lộ đầu tiên?

To be continued...**  
**


	12. Cậu thích cậu ấy đúng không?

**Chương 12: "Cậu thích cậu ấy đúng không?" **

"Cái...cái gì thế?" Ran hỏi, giọng run run. Một tay cô chỉ vào một vật có hình người, tay kia bấu chặt lấy Kazuha.  
Kazuha không cảm nhận được gì trên tay mình nữa.

"Tối quá! Tớ không nhìn thấy..." Aoko đáp khẽ.  
Sau vài giây im lặng...CHÍTTTTTTTTTTT!  
Một cái mũi nhọn thò ra khỏi cái vật có hình người đó.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ba cô gái hét toáng lên, họ đánh thức cả khu rừng dậy với những tiếng la hét có âm lượng kinh khủng.  
Và chuyện xảy ra tiếp theo là: Ran tung cú đá sấm sét vào cái vật đó khiến cho nó vỡ làm đôi, và có nhiều "thứ" khác bay ra từ đó.  
CHÍTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ba cô gái đang "cố tình" lạc trong rừng càng hét to hơn cho đến khi Kazuha lấy đèn pin ra và soi vào cái vật đó, tay run run.

Trên mặt đất là một khúc gỗ mục vỡ làm đôi với hàng tổ sâu đục lỗ, và vẫn còn vài con dơi đang bay ra khỏi nơi ở an toàn và thoải mái của chúng, cho đến khi Ran "vô tình" đá phải do hoảng sợ hay chỉ là phản xạ "tự nhiên".  
Họ đã lòng vòng quanh chỗ này hơn cả tiếng đồng hồ. Ran là một người chỉ huy tốt, nhưng cả Kazuha và Aoko đều quên mất một chi tiết nhỏ. Họ CHƯA BAO GIỜ hỏi Ran hướng đi và chỉ đi theo cô ấy, đặc biệt là trong khu rừng tối và đáng sợ như thế này.

"Tớ ghét nơi này!" Kazuha than thở, đặt tay lên trán như thể đầu cô sắp sửa nổ tung.  
"Tớ sẽ GIẾT Kaito ngay khi bắt được cậu ta!" Aoko lầm bầm. Nếu Kaito ở đây lúc này, chắc chắn cậu ta sẽ chạy bán sống bán chết vì ngay cả Ran và Kazuha cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng nghiến răng kèn kẹt của Aoko.

"Uhm...Có lẽ chúng ta nên dựng lều và nghỉ ngơi ở đây thôi...được không?" Ran nói, cô cảm thấy tim mình đập "hơi" nhanh hơn bình thường.  
Chỉ trong vòng 10 phút, các cô gái đã dựng được lều, nhóm lửa và chuẩn bị xong ăn bữa tối (trong khi các chàng trai còn không thể dựng được cả lều để bảo vệ mình!). Đêm đã khuya, và cả người đều rất mệt.

"Eh...Aoko, cậu đã hẹn hò với Kaito bao lâu rồi?" Kazuha hỏi, cố tỏ ra bình thường nhất có thể. Cô muốn hiểu thêm về cô bạn gái này, và cũng là để cố quên đi tiếng cú kêu rùng rợn phía trên mấy cái cây gần đó.

"Chúng tớ không hẹn hò!" Aoko khẳng định, rồi cô nhìn Kazuha nghi ngờ.  
"Thế cậu thì sao? Heiji và cậu rất rất thân thiết mà, chắc hai người là bạn từ nhỏ phải không?" Aoko cười toe toét.  
"Chính xác! Cậu biết không, khi còn nhỏ, hai người họ đã tự còng tay nhau lại và họ phải đi toil..." Ran nói một cách hào hứng trước khi Kazuha nuốt nốt chỗ thức ăn và mở miệng.  
"NÀY!" Kazuha kêu lên, mặt đỏ bừng.

"Cậu và Kudo thì sao, Ran? Xem nào, các cậu ở bên nhau bao lâu rồi nhỉ?" Kazuha hỏi. (như mọi người đều thấy đấy, cô đang cố chuyển chủ đề)  
Lần này thì đến lượt Ran.  
"Bao lâu ư? Bọn tớ học cùng trường! Lúc nào cũng nhìn thấy nhau nên tớ đã chán nhìn cái bản mặt của cậu ta lắm rồi. Cậu ta chẳng là cái gì ngoại trừ một tên phiền phức luôn thích chơi trò thám tử! Không biết bao nhiêu lần cậu ta tự đẩy mình vào rắc rối! Khi còn nhỏ Shinichi rất thích phiêu lưu mạo hiểm nên làm cho tớ cũng dính luôn vào rắc rối với cậu ta chính vì thế! Cậu ta... " Ran chợt nhận ra rằng mình đang nói quá nhanh, và cô thực sự không biết mình đang nói gì nữa.

"Mmmm...uh..." Aoko và Kazuha đáp lại khi họ thấy Ran không nói nữa.  
Câu hỏi tiếp theo được đặt ra là:  
"Cậu thích cậu ấy đúng không?"  
Đi thẳng luôn vào vấn đề, Aoko và Kazuha không thể đợi thêm một giây phút nào để nghe câu trả lời.

"Ah...tớ..." Ran đỏ mặt và cuối cùng, cô gật đầu.  
"Ran! Cậu dễ thương quá!" Aoko ôm chầm lấy Ran. "Cậu có YÊU Kudo không?"  
"Đừng đi quá xa, Aoko!" Ran cảnh cáo.  
"Nhưng tớ nghĩ Kazuha cũng thích Heiji!" Ran nhìn Kazuha, mặt cô đang đỏ lên.  
"Hattori? Không! Tớ...cậu ta...tớ...Dù sao thì tớ cũng không nghĩ cậu ấy thích tớ!" Kazuha nói khẽ và lấy thêm một miếng sushi.  
"Nhưng cậu ấy đã cứu cậu khi hai người bị treo trên vách núi... " Ran hỏi.  
"Tớ chắc chắn rằng Heiji rất rất thích cậu!" Aoko nói, cố làm cho Kazuha vui lên. Chắc hẳn Kazuha đang rất lo lắng cho Heiji.  
Hơn nữa, cô biết rằng Heiji đã bị thương và có thể cậu ấy đang ở trong tình trạng rất nguy kịch. Hình ảnh vũng máu trên mặt đất và chiếc đồng hồ của Heiji nằm trong đó làm cho cô vô cùng lo sợ.

"Thật sao?" Kazuha mỉm cười, nhưng nụ cười đó nhanh chóng biến mất và thay vào đó là cái nhìn lo lắng.  
"Hi vọng cậu ta vẫn còn sống! Tớ mà nhìn thấy thì tớ sẽ CHO CẬU TA MỘT TRẬN!" Kazuha lầm bầm.  
"Yeah! Tớ cũng thế!" Ran và Aoko đồng ý cả hai tay. Có vẻ như Shinichi và Kaito cũng sẽ gặp 'một vài' rắc rối đây.

*************************

"Haaaaa...CHOO!"  
Tiếng hắt hơi vang vọng khắp khu rừng, Heiji đưa tay lên lau mũi, và Shinichi hắt hơi liền ngay sau đó.  
"Hừm...hi vọng mình không bị cảm lạnh..." Shinichi làu bàu, cậu ngồi dậy quan sát xung quanh và thấy không có gì bất thường ngoài khu rừng tối yên tĩnh và hàng triệu ngôi sao lấp lánh trên trời. Cậu thở dài.

"Kazuha..." Heiji lẩm bẩm, cậu ta đang nói mơ. Chiếc mũ lưỡi trai khá rộng che kín cả nửa khuôn mặt của cậu.  
Shinichi cười toe toét khi nghe thấy những gì Heiji vừa nói.  
Rồi đột nhiên cậu cảm thấy Hattori đang ôm chặt lấy mình.  
"NÀY!" Shinichi kêu lên đầy khó chịu, đẩy Heiji ra. Heiji vẫn ngủ ngon lành, đánh thức cậu ta dậy lúc này là việc không tưởng! Nhưng rồi Shinichi nhớ ra rằng chính mình là người đã làm cho Heiji bị teo nhỏ, và cậu cũng thấy rằng Heiji đang lạnh.

Shinichi cởi áo khoác ngoài ra và đắp cho Heiji. Rồi mặt cậu bỗng đỏ lên và không hiểu vì sao cậu cảm thấy ngượng với hành động này.  
"Lẽ ra Kazuha mới là người làm những việc này...không phải mình!" Shinichi lầm bầm. Cậu nhớ tới Ran.

"Hi vọng cô ấy được an toàn với Kaito...Lisa và David có thể chăm sóc cho họ." (Tội nghiệp Shinichi...giá mà cậu ấy biết được các cô gái đã làm gì với David và Lisa!)  
Shinichi lại nằm xuống và thở dài.

To be continued...**  
**


	13. Tôi đang chơi trốn tìm!

**Chương 13: "Tôi đang chơi trốn tìm!" **

"Hakuba! Dậy đi! Hakuba!"  
Ánh sáng mặt trời rọi xuống cái hang tối tăm và soi sáng những tảng đá cùng hai người đang mắc kẹt trong đó.

Trời đã sáng, Ai vừa thức dậy và cô không muốn phí phạm thêm thời gian để đánh thức Hakuba. Mặc dù điều đó cũng chẳng dễ dàng gì.  
"HAKUBA! DẬY MAU!" Ai mất hết kiên nhẫn, cô hét vào tai Hakuba.  
"Eh? Cái gì..." Hakuba cuối cùng cũng đáp lại, anh ngồi dậy và dụi mắt, cố lục lại trong đầu những gì đã xảy ra tối qua. Rồi anh nhớ ra. Đó là một đêm CỰC KÌ tồi tệ.

"Chúng ta phải ra khỏi đây..." Ai nói, cô đứng dậy và cố gắng tìm cách trèo lên vách đá.  
"Vậy sao? Sao cô lại nghĩ thế? Tôi thì khá thích nơi này đấy." Hakuba châm chọc, nhận được một cái lườm của Ai.  
Hakuba đứng dậy và thật kì lạ, ngực anh không còn đau như tối qua nữa... Hakuba cẩn thận kéo áo lên nhưng rồi nhớ ra ở đây còn có một cô gái, nên anh quay lưng lại phía Ai và kiểm tra vết thương.

"Anh bị nhiều vết thâm tím vẫn còn rỉ máu, nhưng có lẽ không bị tổn thương nội tạng phía trong" Ai đột ngột lên tiếng nhưng không quay lại nhìn Hakuba. Cô vẫn đang cố tìm mọi cách để thoát ra khỏi cái hang bằng việc trèo lên vách đá, nhưng có vẻ không hiệu quả cho lắm.

"...Làm sao cô...*cô ta có mắt sau gáy sao?*...cô đã kiểm tra?" Hakuba hỏi, đột nhiên anh cảm thấy rất lạ và mặt thì đỏ bừng.  
"Tôi không phải siêu nhân, làm sao tôi nhìn xuyên qua áo anh được! Tất nhiên tôi đã kiểm tra!" Ai đáp, rồi cô trượt ngã khỏi vách đá vì nó quá trơn.  
Rất nhanh, Hakuba bước lên trước để đỡ cô, và cũng rất nhanh, anh buông Ai ra.

"Tôi sẽ đẩy cô trèo lên, và cô hãy tìm một sợi dây hay thứ gì đó để kéo tôi lên." Hakuba gợi ý.  
Rồi anh quỳ xuống. "Bước lên vai tôi, có lẽ cô có thể với tới cái cây và trèo lên từ đó."  
Ai không nói gì. Cô lưỡng lự, nhưng giờ thì cũng không còn cách nào khác nữa. Cô đặt chân lên vai Hakuba nhưng liền sau đó Ai nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ của anh.

"Không được rồi...đây không phải một cách hay...anh không chịu nổi đâu..." Ai nhảy xuống.  
"Với khối lượng đó thì ai mà chịu cho nổi chứ..." Hakuba lầm bầm.  
Ngay lập tức, Ai đá vào chân anh. "OW!"  
"Oh, xin lỗi, anh có đau không?"  
"Cô...!"

Đột nhiên, họ nghe thấy tiếng cười của ai đó, từ phía trên cái hang. Ai và Hakuba đông cứng người, tim như ngừng đập trong vài giây. Có phải Gin và Vodka đã tìm thấy họ? Chúng sẽ giết họ khi phát hiện họ đang bị kẹt trong cái hang này?  
"Khoan đã...tôi nhận ra tiếng cười này!" Hakuba nói với vẻ ngạc nhiên. Trong hang lúc này đã sáng hơn, họ có thể nhìn thấy vòm trời xanh và vài cái cây xung quanh.  
Rồi một người xuất hiện trong tầm nhìn của họ, nhưng họ không thể nhìn thấy mặt cậu ta vì ánh sáng mặt trời từ phía trên làm chói mắt.

Người này trông như một sinh vật rất kì lạ, vì cậu ta có một cái đầu rất DÀI. Rồi Hakuba kêu lên.  
"CẬU!"  
"Này...tình hình dưới đó thế nào?" người đó hỏi với giọng vui vẻ và hớn hở.  
Hakuba không đáp, anh cảm thấy lúng túng và bối rối. "Cậu làm trò gì ở đây?"  
"Câu đó tôi hỏi cậu mới đúng!" cậu ta đáp.  
"Cậu có thể giúp chúng tôi không?" Ai hỏi, cô cũng đã nhận ra người này. Và chắc chắn cậu ta không ở trong tổ chức áo đen.  
"...Cũng có thể."

"Làm ơn đi? Quý ngài đạo chích KID?" giọng Ai trở nên rất rất ngọt ngào và nhẹ nhàng.  
Hakuba tròn mắt nhìn cô.  
"Ừhm...nếu quý cô xinh đẹp đây đã có lời..." KID mỉm cười, rồi cậu biến mất.  
"Cậu ta làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy..." Hakuba nghĩ, rồi một sợt dây thừng dài được thả xuống hang.  
"Anh chàng này có tất cả mọi thứ!" Ai mỉm cười.

****************************

"Lên nào! Gần được rồi!" Hakuba than vãn khi Ai đang cố hết sức kéo anh lên khỏi cái hang bằng cả hai tay nắm chặt lấy tay anh.  
"Với khối lượng đó thì chỉ có voi mới kéo anh lên được!" Ai gắt.  
"Đây." Một bàn tay đeo găng trắng nắm lấy tay còn lại của Hakuba và kéo anh lên dễ dàng.  
"Buông tôi ra!" Hakuba quát lên khi nhìn thấy người vừa giúp mình.  
Anh rõ ràng đang ở trong tâm trạng rất tồi tệ, nên bất kì thứ gì làm cho Hakuba hơi bực bội, anh sẽ dễ dàng tức điên lên.

"Này, cẩn thận đấy, Hakuba. Tôi không giúp cậu, tôi đang giúp quý cô đây." KID nói khó chịu. "Thật kinh khủng khi phải nắm tay cậu, nếu không có găng tay thì không biết tôi sẽ bị lây nhiễm bao nhiêu loại bệnh nữa...".  
"Này, tôi không biết giữa hai cậu có cái gì, nhưng giờ không phải lúc cãi nhau!" Ai bước vào giữa hai người trước khi họ kịp đá cho nhau một cái.

"Được thôi, tôi sẽ đi ngay bây giờ, hẹn gặp sau nhé." KID nói, cậu quay lại và bước đi.  
"Đợi đã...cậu có...ehm...cái gì để ăn không?" Ai đánh liều hỏi một câu. Cô không thể nhớ được lần cuối cùng mình ăn là lúc nào.  
"Không, nhưng tôi có một chai nước đây, đi về phía bắc 500 mét có một dòng sông, cô có thể lấy thêm nước..." KID cười tinh quái khi nhìn thấy áo của Hakuba đầy máu và bùn đất.  
"Và tắm rửa nữa..."  
"Liệu hồn đấy, KID, TÔI THỀ...tôi nhất định sẽ bắt được cậu!"

"Vậy...tôi sẽ đi đến đó trước và các cậu có thể đánh nhau, sau khi tôi đi." Ai nói, cô đi về hướng có dòng sông.  
"Cậu đang đi tìm Heiji và Kudo phải không?" KID hỏi khi đưa chai nước cho Hakuba.  
"Không, tôi đang chơi trốn tìm với chính mình!" Hakuba đáp với giọng châm chọc, anh nghĩ nếu như mình có một đội cảnh sát thì anh có thể bắt KID ngay bây giờ. Nhưng giờ không phải thời điểm và địa điểm thích hợp.

"Cô gái đó là ai thế? Bạn gái cậu à? Đây không phải là một nơi lí tưởng để hẹn hò đâu!" KID hỏi, vẫn với cái giọng chế nhạo ấy.  
"KHÔNG, và đó cũng không phải việc của cậu."  
KID mỉm cười, cậu nói khẽ "Hai người đàn ông áo đen đó có súng, cậu nên cẩn thận với chúng, tôi không muốn người ta nghĩ rằng tôi đẩy cậu vào chỗ chết."

Hakuba mỉm cười ngạc nhiên, anh gật đầu với KID "tôi biết mình phải làm gì".  
Thật kì lạ, hai kẻ thù của nhau lại trở thành đồng minh trong một tình huống như thế này...Huhm...ít ra thì họ cũng không đánh nhau.  
Hakuba bước đi và chợt dừng lại, anh quay lại "Cậu có biết Heiji và Kudo đang..."  
Tất nhiên, KID đã biến mất.  
Hakuba lắc đầu và tiến về phía trước để bắt kịp Ai.**  
**


	14. Có ai giúp tôi không nhỉ?

**Chương 14: Có ai giúp tôi không nhỉ?**

"Cậu có BIẾT chúng ta đang đi đâu không?"  
"Tất nhiên là có! Tớ..."  
"Cậu không biết, đúng không?"

Heiji thở dài lần nữa, nhìn cậu bạn thân đang vô cùng lúng túng không biết họ đang đi đâu.  
Hai anh chàng của chúng ta vừa trải qua một đêm khá là tồi tệ khi lưng họ đau ê ẩm vì ngủ trên lá khô và những viên sỏi nhỏ liên tục đâm vào lưng.  
Tuy nhiên, họ vẫn phải cố ngủ một lúc để có thêm năng lượng đi tiếp.

"Vậy, đây là những gì ta phải làm. Tìm Ai, ngăn Gin và Vodka tiếp tục giết người, nếu được thì bắt chúng và đưa về trại hè." Shinichi phân tích. "có cần nói thêm là tớ đang cực kì đói và mệt không?"  
"Ahm-em?" Heiji đằng hắng.  
"À ừ, và đưa cậu trở về hình dạng cũ trước khi Kazuha phát hiện ra,"  
"AHM-EM!"  
"Và..." Shinichi nhìn Heiji thở dài. "Rồi rồi, cần phải đưa cậu đến bệnh viện, SAU ĐÓ mới đưa cậu trở về như cũ vì cậu không còn quần áo để mặc nữa... với lại có thể còn một viên đạn đang găm vào bụng cậu nữa."

"Chính xác thì làm sao tớ trở về hình dạng cũ được đây?" Heiji hỏi khó chịu.  
"Ai có thuốc giải mà, nó sẽ làm cho cậu lớn lại như bình thường. Chính vì thế tớ mới trở lại là Shinichi."  
"Vậy thì việc quan trọng nhất là tìm được Ai...bên cạnh việc tránh xa hai cái tên áo đen chết tiệt vẫn đang săn đuổi chúng ta ở đâu đó trong rừng..."

"Ừ, rất đơn giản, phải không?" Shinichi lại thở dài như một ông già vậy, cậu trèo lên tảng đá đang chắn trước đường.  
Phía bên phải cậu là một thác nước cao chừng 100 mét đổ xuống từ vách đá. Nơi họ đang đứng là một thung lũng rất rộng và sâu.

Ánh nắng vàng rực rỡ phủ khắp mọi nơi, chiếu qua từng kẽ lá, làm hiện lên một chiếc cầu vồng nhỏ lung linh sắc màu bắc ngang giữa dòng thác.  
Xung quanh vách núi cây cối trùng điệp, nhưng vẫn có vài con đường mòn ngoằn nghèo dọc theo sườn núi. Dòng thác trắng xoá sủi bọt ầm ầm đổ xuống hồ nước màu xanh phía dưới, dẫn đến một dòng sông nước chảy xiết ở bên trái nơi cuối thung lũng.  
Giữa sông là một đoạn khá gập ghềnh, dòng nước chảy qua tạo thành những thác nước nhỏ, thi thoảng có một vài chú cá hồi tinh nghịch nhảy lên khỏi mặt nước. Dọc theo bờ sông là một lối đi rải sỏi, mấy khóm hoa dại phía bìa rừng góp phần tô điểm thêm những sắc màu tươi tắn cho cảnh.

Một bức tranh thiên nhiên vừa sinh động, vui tươi, vừa có nét trong trẻo và tinh khôi. Tiếng động ầm ầm của thác nước từ xa khiến người ta thấy tĩnh tâm và thanh thản lạ thường. Shinichi nhắm mắt và hít một hơi thật sâu, tận hưởng không khí dễ chịu nơi đây.

"Này? Có ai giúp tôi không nhỉ?" một giọng nói vang lên phía sau Shinichi làm cậu giật mình.  
"Oh, xin lỗi..." Shinichi mỉm cười và kéo Heiji lên khỏi tảng đá.  
Heiji đứng dậy và nhìn trân trân vào khung cảnh trong vài giây. "Này...nhìn kìa! Máy bay trực trăng!" Cậu reo lên phấn khởi, chỉ tay về bên trái.

Một chiếc trực thăng đang từ từ hạ cánh xuống cánh rừng cách đó khá xa. Shinichi phải ngạc nhiên trước khả năng thị giác của Heiji. Cây cối dường như thưa thớt hơn ở nơi chiếc trực thăng hạ cánh.  
"...Đó là khu vực cắm trại! Và..."  
"Trực thăng của cảnh sát! David và Lisa đã liên lạc được với cảnh sát! Họ đã đến đây! Thế tức là..."  
"Ran và Kazuha đã an toàn!"  
Shinichi và Heiji vui sướng đến nỗi không thể chờ người kia nói hết câu.

"Vậy giờ chúng ta chỉ cần đi theo dòng sông này rồi từ đó trở về trại hè." Shinichi nói.  
"Nhưng...chúng ta cũng cần phải tìm Ai nữa."  
"Nếu có thể về tới trại hè, chúng ta sẽ nhờ cảnh sát đi tìm cô ấy, như vậy sẽ nhanh chóng và an toàn hơn. Hi vọng sau đó Gin và Vodka cũng sẽ bị bắt."

"Nếu giờ tớ mà về, Kazuha sẽ nhìn thấy tớ...trong bộ dạng một đứa trẻ...và Ran sẽ biết chắc chắn cậu là Conan." Heiji nhìn Shinichi, chờ đợi một câu trả lời.

Shinichi mỉm cười, một nụ cười buồn nhưng cương quyết. Vẻ mặt này chỉ xuất hiện khi một người lính chuẩn bị thú nhận với vị tướng chỉ huy rằng anh ta đã ăn hết bữa trưa của ông do nhầm lẫn và vị tướng đó ngay lập tức sẽ ban cho anh ta án tử hình. Một khuôn mặt kiểu "sẵn sàng chịu chết".

"Cô ấy cũng sẽ phát hiện ra thôi, không sớm thì muộn...tốt nhất là tớ nên nói với cô ấy về Conan...Cậu nói đúng, Heiji, lẽ ra tớ nên nói với cô ấy sớm hơn."  
Heiji không nói, chỉ gật đầu im lặng.  
"Chắc cô ấy sẽ "hơi" tức giận nếu phát hiện ra." Hattori toe toét.  
"Hơi? Ran thậm chí sẽ nuốt sống tớ mất! Hattori, cậu giỏi an ủi quá nhỉ?"

Hai chàng trai trẻ bắt đầu tiến vè phía ngọn thác để từ đó men theo con đường mòn xuống núi, vì đó là lối duy nhất xuống được bờ sông.  
"Này...Heiji...?" Shinichi nói khẽ với Heiji đang ở phía sau.  
"Hả?" Heiji đáp trong khi kéo lại chiếc mũ ra phía trước vì nó quá rộng so với đầu cậu bây giờ.  
"Cảm ơn cậu."  
"Eh? Vì cái gì?"  
"Chẳng biết nữa...chỉ là...cảm ơn cậu."  
Heiji mỉm cười nhìn cậu bạn thân. "Này Kudo, cậu biết không, vào những lúc khó khăn nhất ta không cần phải cầu cứu một người bạn, vì những lúc như vậy một người bạn chân chính sẽ luôn tìm đến ta."  
Shinichi gật đầu, nhưng sự bối rối vẫn hiện lên trên gương mặt cậu.

Nhận ra vẻ khó xử của cậu bạn thân, Heiji liền thêm vào "Còn nữa, nếu cậu định hỏi mua tình bạn của tớ, thì cậu chẳng bao giớ đủ tiền mua đâu."  
"Tớ biết mà"  
"Nhưng đãi tớ một bữa trưa thì được chứ?" Heiji nháy mắt.  
Shinichi phá lên cười "Tớ sẽ bắt cậu ăn đến nỗi phải bò lăn ra xin tha mạng cho mà xem!"  
"Cậu nói rồi đấy nhé!"  
"Thực ra thì tớ đang nghĩ đến một kì nghỉ mới. Sau tất cả những chuyện này thì một kì nghỉ thực sự sẽ tốt hơn cả."  
"Ê! Tớ biết một chỗ hay lắm, này nhé..."

Cảm thấy lạc quan và thoải mái hơn, hai chàng trai trẻ trò chuyện vui vẻ trên đường trở về khu trại hè.

"Cậu có nghe thấy gì không?" Aoko nói với Ran và Kazuha.  
Ba cô gái vừa trải qua một đêm ấm áp trong lều, sau khi dùng bữa tối với sushi, tất cả họ đều chui vào lều, ngủ một giấc thật ngon nên không hề hay biết những tiếng động lạ xuất hiện trong rừng đêm qua. Giờ thì nhiệm vụ của họ là đi *bắt* mấy cậu *bạn trai* của mình lại rồi sạc cho họ một trận. Vì lí do gì ư? Họ thậm chí còn chưa nghĩ đến.

"Hình như...là nước...sông chăng?" Ran chăm chú lắng nghe.  
"Còn gì đó nữa...nghe như là một thác nước!" Kazuha thêm vào.  
"Tớ nhớ là có một thác nước trong rừng khi Lisa cho tớ xem bản đồ...và một dòng sông dẫn từ thác đến chỗ cắm trại..." Aoko nói.  
"Wow! Sao cậu nhớ được giỏi vậy?" Ran ngạc nhiên trước trí nhớ tuyệt vời của Aoko.

"...Tớ mang theo bản đồ mà..." Aoko đáp trong khi lôi tấm bản đồ ra khỏi balô.

"Ta đi thôi! Đến chỗ thác nước!" Ran quyết định.  
"Tại sao? Có lí do gì đặc biệt không?" Kazuha hỏi.  
"...Uhm...Tớ chỉ cảm giác là Shinichi và Heiji đang ở đó!"  
"Oh, giống như là giác quan thứ sáu của phụ nữ, đúng không?" Aoko nói.  
"Hơn nữa họ không mang theo thức ăn bên người, nên chắc chắn sẽ tìm đến nguồn nước gần nhất, và đó cũng là con đường dẫn về trại hè. Shinichi chắc sẽ nhớ được rằng có một dòng sông dẫn đến khu cắm trại, như vậy theo suy luận của tớ thì họ có lẽ đang ở đó!" Ran phân tích, trông cô như một thám tử thực sự vậy.  
Kazuha và Aoko nhìn cô chằm chằm.

"...các cậu nhìn gì vậy?" Ran bất chợt đỏ mặt.  
"Đúng là con gái của thám tử lừng danh! Suy luận tuyệt vời!" Aoko tấm tắc khen ngợi, và tự hỏi sao mình không thông minh được như Ran vì dù sao bố cô cũng là một thanh tra!

"Vậy...ta còn chờ gì nữa? Đi thôi!" Kazuha nôn nóng kéo tay Ran và Aoko rồi bắt đầu chạy.  
"Này~~~~~~!" Ran và Aoko chỉ kịp kêu lên trước khi bị Kazuha kéo đi. Cô rất muốn được gặp Hattori, rất muốn được nhìn thấy cậu lại xuất hiện và trêu chọc cô...và nói với cậu ấy những điều cô vẫn luôn giấu kín...trước khi quá muộn.

****************************************

"Họp phụ huynh!"

"KHÔNG THỂ TIN ĐƯỢC!" Kogoro Mori hét toáng lên vào tai Lisa và David. Vừa nhận được điện thoại từ David ông liền đến đây ngay.

"Ông đừng đổ lỗi cho họ, họ đã làm hết sức rồi! Ran là một đứa con gái thế nào ông phải hiểu rõ chứ?" Eri Kisaki can ngăn.  
Bà vô cùng lo lắng cho sự an toàn của con gái, nhưng bà không hoàn toàn đổ lỗi cho Lisa và David vì không ngăn được cô con gái. Thậm chí họ còn bị Ran đánh cho bầm dập!

"Chúng tôi vô cùng xin lỗi..." Lisa nói khẽ.  
"Tôi đã cử 50 cảnh sát đi tìm bọn trẻ...có bao nhiêu đứa bị mất tích nhỉ?" thanh tra Jyuzon Megure gãi đầu vì tình hình đang hết sức hỗn loạn.

Cảnh sát đến khu cắm trại với đủ loại phương tiện hiện đại (máy bay trực thăng, xe cứu thương cùng vài chục xe cảnh sát được bố của Heiji và Aoko cử đến), sau khi được Lisa và David cảnh báo về hai người đàn ông mang theo súng và mấy đứa trẻ mất tích trong rừng cần được tìm về càng sớm càng tốt.  
"Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Hakuba...cùng một người khác nữa và hai người đàn ông áo đen...tất cả là 10."

"Các cô gái đi cùng nhau, Shinichi đi với Heiji...và cũng có thể là Hakuba và Kaito cùng đi với nhau?" Thiếu uý Satou chăm chú ghi chép vào cuốn sổ tay.

"Bố mẹ Heiji sẽ đến đây ngay, bố Kazuha và Aoko cũng thế. Chúng tôi đã liên lạc với bố mẹ Kudo, họ đang trên đường trở về từ Mĩ. Bố của Hakuba cũng đã rời London đến đây. Người của chúng tôi sẽ đưa mẹ Kaito đi bằng trực thăng." Trung sĩ Takagi chạy lại báo cáo.

"Chỗ này giống y như một buổi họp phụ huynh vậy! Tôi đã biết ngay là thằng nhóc Kudo đó chẳng tốt lành gì đâu...Ran mà xảy ra chuyện gì thì thằng đó sẽ chết với tôi!" Kogoro Mori lầm bầm.

"Thật khó tin, ba thám tử học sinh cùng mất tích...Kudo đang làm cái gì vậy?" thanh tra Megure trầm ngâm suy nghĩ, ông nhìn Kogoro với vẻ khó hiểu. "Chỉ hi vọng rằng lần này không có ai chết nữa..."  
"Eh? Sao ngài lại nhìn tôi?" thám tử Mori hỏi với vẻ mặt *ngơ ngác*. Nhưng ngài thanh tra chỉ lắc đầu và huy động thêm nhiều đội tìm kiếm nữa.

***********************************

"Lại thêm một chiếc trực thăng nữa... Gin, tôi nghĩ có lẽ cảnh sát đã đến đây" Vodka nói với Gin trong khi nhìn lên bầu trời, đứng yên đến lúc chiếc trực thăng bay qua. Chúng vẫn đang đuổi theo Ai và Shinichi trong rừng.

Gin chỉ nhún vai "Cũng đã đến lúc rồi."  
"Nhưng làm sao chúng ta tìm được chúng? Ý tôi là, cánh rừng này rất rộng lớn, bọn chúng có thể đã được cứu thoát...tại sao chúng ta không rời khỏi chỗ này và giết chúng vào lúc khác?" Vodka nói, gần như cầu xin.

"Cái gì? Đồ ngu, Vodka!" Gin bất ngờ hét lên giận dữ.  
Vodka giật mình.  
"Nếu chúng đã được cứu rồi thì liệu cảnh sát có còn ở đây nữa không? Chúng vẫn đang loanh quanh trong rừng, và tao sẽ giết chúng, từng đứa một, nghe rõ chưa? TỪNG ĐỨA MỘT!"  
Vodka gật đầu. "nhưng...làm sao tìm được chúng?" hắn hỏi thận trọng.

"Đừng lo, ta sẽ tìm được...hãy nhớ rằng..." Gin cười lạnh lùng. "Con mồi luôn để lại dấu vết cho kẻ đi săn..."

Đi thêm một lúc nữa, Gin và Vodka nghe thấy tiếng động cách đó không xa. Tiếng của thác nước.

Gin nhìn thấy một tảng đá lớn chắn đường. Hắn leo lên nhanh chóng và trước mắt hiện lên hình ảnh thác nước, dòng sông...và...  
"Con mồi của ta đây rồi..." Gin cười nhếch mép, trong giọng nói ấy ẩn chứa sự thoả mãn và hài lòng. Giống như một con báo đen vừa phát hiện ra con mồi, vừa muốn giết chết ngay lập tức vừa muốn hành hạ con mồi để thoả mãn thú tính.

Gần đến đỉnh thác nước, hai dáng người đang đi về phía đó, thỉnh thoảng họ khuất sau những rặng cây, nhưng có một người trong hai người đó đội một chiếc mũ rất đặc biệt, một chiếc mũ cao màu trắng nổi bật giữa nền xanh mát của cảnh.

To be continued...


	15. Oh O!

**Chương 15: "OH-O!"**

Tiếng động của thác nước thật khiến cho người ta cảm thấy sảng khoái và tĩnh tâm. Shinichi và Heiji đã đặt chân lên đỉnh thác nước. Ngay lập tức, họ chạy vội đến dòng sông đổ xuống vách núi tạo nên dòng thác để dẹp yên cái bụng đang réo ầm ĩ của mình.

"Đã quá!" Heiji cuối cùng cũng dừng lại và vỗ vỗ cái bụng đầy căng nước.  
"Chỉ vì chúng ta đang cực kì đói thôi." Shinichi cười buồn.  
"Xét về mặt tích cực, giờ chúng ta đã biết được ta đang ở đâu và sẽ đi về đâu, tớ chắc chắn rằng chúng ta sắp thoát ra nhanh thôi, hơn nữa cảnh sát cũng đang tìm kiếm trong rừng mà!" Heiji phấn khởi nói. "Tớ chắc rằng bố tớ sẽ cử rất nhiều cảnh sát đến nếu biết tớ gặp rắc rối."

Shinichi nhìn Heiji "Thành thật mà nói, tớ thấy lúc nào cậu cũng gặp rắc rối cả!"  
"...cũng phải." mắt Heiji chỉ còn bé tí như hai hạt đậu. Không biết bao nhiêu lần cậu suýt chết chỉ vì cái gọi là "tai nạn". Nào là bị súng bắn, bị treo trên vách đá, suýt nữa bị thiêu sống, rồi là bị rơi từ trên tàu xuống biển.v..v...Và có thể cái danh sách đó còn dài ra nữa.

Rồi hai chàng thám tử trẻ đứng dậy, phủi bụi trên quần áo và tiếp tục cuộc hành trình trở về khu trại hè. Bất chợt họ nghe thấy...

"Sao anh chậm chạp vậy? Anh không để cho KID một mình được sao? Gin và Vodka có thể đuổi kịp bất cứ lúc nào!"  
"Sao cô nói nhiều quá vậy? Cô không biết rằng tôi đang bị thương sao?"  
Cuộc tranh cãi giữa hai người tóc nâu bất chợt vang lên ngay sau lưng Shinichi và Heiji.  
"Hả...?" hai người họ giật nảy mình và quay lại.

Ai và Hakuba xuất hiện từ sau bụi cây, trông cực kì bực bội và mệt mỏi. Giống như một cặp vợ chồng mới cưới vừa trải qua một tuần trăng mật vô cùng tồi tệ.  
"Ai?" Shinichi tròn mắt ngạc nhiên.  
"Hakuba?" Heiji thốt lên với đôi mắt còn mở to hơn.

Hakuba chớp mắt, rồi một nụ cười nở trên khuôn mặt anh.  
"Đây rồi! Thì ra các cậu vẫn còn sống!" Anh reo lên phấn khởi rồi lập tức bước thẳng đến chỗ dòng sông để lấy nước. Nhưng, Hakuba bất chợt khựng lại khi nhìn thấy bộ dạng của Heiji. Và nụ cười trên khuôn mặt anh càng nở rộng hơn.

"Hừ, thú vị lắm sao?" Heiji làu bàu khó chịu khi thấy phản ứng của Hakuba. Cậu ta đã vậy, không biết Kazuha sẽ làm gì khi thấy cảnh tượng này?  
"Kudo...cậu vẫn ổn!" Ai chạy đến chỗ Shinichi và ôm chầm lấy cậu mà không nghĩ đến hậu quả của việc mình đang làm.

Tất nhiên, việc làm đó khiến cho Heiji tròn mắt nhìn và Hakuba thì phì cả nước trong miệng ra.  
"Ai...ehm...Tớ ổn. Cậu không sao chứ?" Shinichi hỏi với vẻ không thoải mái và nhẹ nhàng đẩy Ai ra. Cậu đỏ mặt.  
"Cậu làm gì ở đây vậy?" Heiji hỏi Hakuba trong khi gãi gãi đầu với đôi mắt nghi ngờ.  
"Tôi không biết, nhưng có lẽ mục đích ban đầu là để bảo vệ cô gái này." Hukuba đưa tay lau nước trên mặt. Anh nhìn Ai theo kiểu "giờ thì tôi đang hối hận với việc đó đây"  
Shinichi cười toe "Không thể trách cậu được, Hakuba!" và câu nói đó khiến cho cậu nhận được cái lườm sắc lẹm từ Ai.

"Erm..., Ai, phải không nhỉ?" Heiji bước đến chỗ cô. "Tớ không biết có nên cám ơn cậu hay không, nhưng cái thứ nước lạ lùng đó đã cứu mạng tớ. Vậy nên...ehm...cám ơn."  
Ai mỉm cười, cô không thể nhịn được trước cái dáng vẻ lúng túng rất đáng yêu của Hattori lúc này! Cô cúi xuống và xoa đầu cậu. "Tôi sẽ đưa cậu trở về như cũ, yên tâm đi."  
Shinichi và Hakuba lại cười vang, vì vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng xấu hổ của Heiji. Cậu rõ ràng đang được đối xử như một đứa trẻ con. Giờ thì cậu đã hiểu cảm giác khổ sở của Conan.

Sau một hồi nói chuyện về những việc sắp làm, tất cả họ đều đồng ý rằng sẽ quay trở lại trại hè và để cho cảnh sát bắt Gin và Vodka.

"Cô gái này sở hữu một khẩu súng, vậy nên dù có bất kì chuyện gì xảy ra tôi sẽ núp sau cô ấy." Hakuba tuyên bố và chỉ vào Ai. Bỗng nhiên anh cảm thấy có điều gì đó thật cay đắng, mặc dù chính anh cũng không chắc đó là gì.

Heiji bật cười, cậu thích cái phong cách của Hakuba, và cậu biết rằng Hakuba đi với Ai là để tìm họ vì anh lo lắng cho họ. Và, cũng có thể đó là vì Hakuba cũng là một thám tử, nên anh luôn luôn muốn biết TẠI SAO.

"Cậu ổn chứ? Cậu trông có vẻ...nói thế nào nhỉ, kiệt sức?" Shinichi hỏi Hakuba.  
"Chẳng phải chúng ta đều vậy sao?" Hakuba mỉm cười.  
"Đúng, đúng." Heiji gật đầu lia lịa.

Tất cả họ đều cảm thấy yên tâm hơn rất nhiều lúc này vì đã có thêm những người bạn đồng hành, và giờ việc cần làm chỉ là quay trở lại trại hè để nghỉ ngơi trong vài thế kỉ.  
"Biến ra khỏi chỗ này thôi!" Heiji tuyên bố.

Đột nhiên, Ai ôm chặt lấy cánh tay Shinichi. Mặt cô tái mét và đầy sợ hãi.  
"Ai? Cái gì thế?" Shinichi nhìn cô ngạc nhiên, cùng lúc đó, cậu bỗng có một linh cảm xấu. RẤT xấu.

"Chúng đang đến đây...lối này..." Ai thì thầm với giọng nói run run. "Tớ có thể cảm thấy..."  
Rồi họ nghe thấy những tiếng sột soạt phát ra từ bụi cây.

Tất cả nhìn trân trân vào bụi cây và cứng đơ người. Ai đã cố đưa tay lấy khẩu súng trong túi áo, nhưng cô không thể làm được. Tay cô run lên bần bật. Heiji không thể cử động được, cùng lúc đó, cậu nghe thấy tiếng thở nặng nề của Hakuba.

Một khuôn mặt xuất hiện, theo sau đó là một khuôn mặt khác, rồi một khuôn mặt nữa.

"...Shinichi!"  
"...RAN?" Shinichi kêu lên kinh ngạc. Không thể tin vào mắt mình. Ran cũng vậy.

Điều đầu tiên mà cô thấy đó là: một cô gái tóc nâu xinh đẹp đứng ngay sát cạnh Shinichi và ôm chặt lấy tay cậu.

Ran bỗng cảm thấy một ngọn lửa bùng lên trong cô, càng lúc càng lớn dần và vượt ngoài tầm kiểm soát. Như một ngọn núi lửa sắp sửa phun trào, nhấn chìm mọi thứ trong dòng dung nham nóng chảy.

Rồi cô nhìn thấy Heiji. Kazuha cũng thế.  
"...Hattori!" Kazuha há hốc miệng.

"OH-O" Kudo và Heiji thì thào.  
"...Có vẻ thú vị rồi đây." Hakuba chớp mắt.  
Sau vài giây im lặng, cơn giông bão bắt đầu đổ ập lên các chàng trai...

To be continued...


	16. Ta không nghĩ vậy!

**Chương 16: "Ta không nghĩ vậy!"**

Ai ngước nhìn Shinichi, và một nụ cười buồn nở trên gương mặt cô. Cô chợt nhận ra rằng chuyện tình cảm giữa Shinichi và Ran không bao giờ có chỗ cho người thứ ba. Không một ai có thể chen vào, kể cả cô.

Gần như cùng lúc đó, Ai cảm thấy lòng mình bình yên lạ thường.

Việc biết rằng cô không có cơ hội nào để giành được Shinichi cũng không đau đớn như cô từng nghĩ.

Ran đưa tay lên lau nước mắt, cô nhìn Ai đầy nghi hoặc "Nhưng...cô gái này giống hệt cô bé đó...thực sự thì cô ấy là ai?". Khi nhìn Ai, cô cảm nhận được Ai cũng dành tình cảm cho Shinichi.

Shinichi vừa định giải thích rằng Ai là người chế ra loại thuốc đã biến cậu thành Conan, nhưng cậu đành từ bỏ ý nghĩ đó vì không muốn nhìn Ran lại nổ tung vì tức giận. Cậu nhìn Ai lo lắng và không thể đoán được cô đang nghĩ gì trong đầu. Shinichi nín thở khi môi Ai bắt đầu chuyển động.

"Ran..." Ai cất tiếng sau khi quyết định sẽ giải nguy cho Shinichi. Ran vẫn nhìn cô chằm chằm.

"Tôi đã có bạn trai rồi." Ai mỉm cười, rồi cô bất ngờ kéo lấy tay Hakuba đang đứng ngay bên cạnh và dựa sát vào anh.  
"Hakuba là bạn trai của tôi, trước đây chúng tôi đã từng sống ở Anh."

Im lặng vài giây.

Ngay sau đó tất cả mọi người đều há hốc mồm, quai hàm như muốn rơi ra ngoài vậy, kể cả Hakuba. Mắt anh bỗng chuyển bé tí như hai hạt đậu.

"...Eh? Này...tôi...OW!" Hakuba vừa định mở miệng thanh minh thì ngay lập tức nhận được một cái véo vào lưng của Ai, cùng cái nhìn cảnh cáo "biết điều thì ngậm miệng lại!" và "hãy tiếp tục diễn đi nếu không anh biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với cái lưng của mình rồi đấy!"

"Ah, ehm, Ai là...là bạn gái tôi!" ngay khi vừa nói ra cái từ đó thì mặt Hakuba bỗng đỏ bừng.

Thế rồi anh vòng tay qua vai Ai "chúng tôi đã hẹn hò khá lâu rồi. Tôi đến Nhật Bản là để tìm cô ấy."

Không nghĩ thêm được gì để nói, Hakuba quyết định im lặng trước khi phạm phải bất kì sai lầm nào. Rồi Ai kín đáo nháy mắt với Shinichi, kẻo không cậu ta sẽ quên cả thở mất.

Aoko bật cười. "Cậu chẳng nói gì cả! Hakuba! Cậu cứ giấu bọn tớ như vậy sao? Wow! "  
"Huhm, thì ra cậu là bạn trai cô ấy à?" Heiji cười ranh mãnh với Hakuba, khiến cho mặt anh chàng lại đỏ tưng bừng.

"Thế còn Kaito đâu? Cậu ấy cũng vào rừng tìm các cậu mà!" Aoko lên tiếng, hi vọng có ai đó biết được tin của cậu ấy.  
"Eh? Nhưng cậu ấy bị thương cơ mà?" Shinichi hỏi khó hiểu.  
"Không đâu, máu giả đấy, cậu ta vẫn thường giở trò ấy mà. Tớ thề nếu bắt được thì cậu ta sẽ nhừ đòn với tớ!" Aoko giải thích đầy tức tối.

"Vậy thì cần gì phải tìm? Đằng nào cậu chả giết cậu ta?" Heiji lầm bầm.  
Hakuba chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó.  
Anh mỉm cười. "...KID".

"Shinichi...?" Ran nói khẽ khi tiến lại gần Kudo. Anh chàng đang vô cùng cảm kích Ai và Hakuba.  
"Huh?" Cậu nhìn Ran và mỉm cười theo kiểu "thấy chưa, không có gì đâu".

Và bất thình lình...

"CẬU vẫn còn phải GIẢI THÍCH nhiều đấy!" Ran véo mạnh tai Shinichi và hét toáng vào đó và chắc chắn rằng tai cậu ta sẽ còn sưng lên vài tuần nữa.  
"Ahhhh!" Shinichi đau phát khóc.

Trong khi Aoko đang bận bịu hỏi han Ai và Hakuba (với những câu kiểu như: "Các cậu gặp nhau khi nào? Hẹn hò bao lâu rồi? Có định tổ chức đám cưới không?..." hay đại loại thế), Heiji bất chợt cảm thấy có một áp lực khổng lồ từ phía sau lưng. Một bóng đen to lớn và đặc biệt nguy hiểm theo cảm nhận của Heiji từ từ trùm dần lên cậu.

Cậu rùng mình, quay lại, và nhìn thấy..."Hattori! Cậu! Cậu..." Kazuha hét, tay chống nạnh, mắt nhìn Heiji trừng trừng giận dữ. Mấy sợi tóc sau gáy cậu bỗng dựng đứng lên...

"DỄ THƯƠNG QUÁ!" Kazuha cười phá lên và ôm chầm lấy Hattori.

Rồi cô quay sang Ai "Cậu có thể đưa cậu ấy trở về như cũ được chứ?"  
Ai mỉm cười và gật đầu "Được, tôi vẫn còn một ít thuốc ở chỗ tiến sĩ Agasa. Khi nào trở về, tôi sẽ trả lại cho cậu ấy hình dáng cũ."

"Buông ra! Toyama!" Heiji cố sức gào thét, nhưng vô vọng, đây chính là điều mà cậu đã lo sợ.  
"Nhưng tớ rất thích cậu ấy thế này! Thật đáng yêu!" Kazuha không thể ngừng ôm Hattori chặt hơn.

Rõ ràng là cô không nhận ra mình đang ôm chặt anh chàng mà cô vẫn thích. Trước mắt cô bây giờ chỉ là một cậu bé dễ thương da ngăm đen và đôi mắt xanh to tròn.

"Awww! Heiji! Đáng yêu quá!" Aoko bước đến cùng lúc đó và xoa đầu cậu, rồi cô véo cặp má của Heiji cho đến khi nó đỏ ửng lên. Ran cũng lại gần và bắt đầu 'hành hạ' cậu bé Heiji đáng thương của chúng ta.  
"Ôi ôi...!" Shinichi xoa xoa cái tai đỏ lừng và Hakuba cảm thấy lưng anh bắt đầu sưng lên.

Hai người họ hoàn toàn bị phớt lờ.

"Mình chẳng bao giờ được như thế này lúc là Conan!" Shinichi làu bàu. Nhưng, phải nói lại, cậu thực sự không thích cái kiểu "ôm ấp" như thế này.

"Giờ thì chúng ta đi được chưa?" Hakuba cất lời sau một hồi quan sát Heiji bị hành hạ. Anh quyết định giải thoát cho cậu ta, mặc dù Shinichi dường như khá thích thú với chuyện này.  
Hakuba chỉ muốn nhanh về nhà và đánh một giấc để hồi phục sức lực, toàn thân anh ê ẩm từ đầu đến chân.

"Đi thôi." Ran nói, buông Heiji ra và Kazuha đã nhanh tay túm lấy anh chàng trước khi cậu ta kịp chạy đi.

"Ta không nghĩ vậy." Một giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên sau bụi cây.

Hai người đàn ông áo đen xuất hiện, chĩa súng vào họ với nụ cười lạnh như băng. Click! Tiếng súng lên nòng.

Shinichi sững người.

Trước mắt cậu lúc này chỉ là màu đen ngòm của nòng súng, cảm giác giống như cả thế giới vừa sụp đổ ngay dưới chân cậu...

To be continued...


	17. Ông là ai?

**Chương 17: "Ông là ai?"**

"Gin..." Ai nói khẽ, chầm chậm đút tay vào túi áo khoác đang chứa khẩu súng.

"Đừng nghĩ đến chuyện đó, Sherry, nếu không, cô sẽ sẽ là người đầu tiên hi sinh đấy." Gin cảnh báo với nụ cười nhếch mép.  
Gin và Vodka chĩa súng về phía mọi người và sẵn sàng nổ súng nếu bất kì ai có hành động khác lạ.

"Ông là ai?" Ran hỏi, cô nắm lấy cánh tay Shinichi.  
"Ông muốn gì ở chúng tôi?"

"Cô không biết sao? Có vẻ như bạn trai cô vẫn chưa nói gì với cô nhỉ." Gin chuyển hướng súng sang Ran và nói "Cô, ra đây, nếu không muốn thấy bạn cô chết ngay trước mắt!"

"Đừng lôi cô ấy vào chuyện này! Họ chẳng liên quan gì đến ông cả, tôi mới là người ông cần!" Shinichi hét lên giận dữ, đẩy Ran ra phía sau. "Ông không được đụng đến cô ấy."

"Không ư?" Gin cười khoái trá.  
Rồi hắn chợt nhận ra Ai đang nhìn mình trừng trừng. Một ý tưởng nảy ra trong đầu hắn.

"Sherry, lấy khẩu súng ra đây." Gin ra lệnh.  
"Eh?" Ai sửng sốt, nhưng cùng lúc đó, cô có một linh cảm rất xấu.  
Ai từ từ rút khẩu súng ra từ túi áo khoác.

"Bắn cô ta đi." Gin mỉm cười, chỉ vào Ran.

Shinichi bàng hoàng.

"Ta biết là cô làm được, dù sao cô cũng từng là người của chúng ta, phải không? Dòng máu đen lạnh lẽo chắc hẳn vẫn chảy trong huyết quản cô. Bắn đi, Sherry." Nụ cười ác quỷ của Gin càng nở rộng. "Và ta hứa sẽ không giết cô. Cô có thể quay lại, tổ chức luôn đón chào cô."

"Cái gì?" tất cả kinh ngạc, mặt Ran bắt đầu trắng bệch.

Cô nhìn Ai, gương mặt cô ấy thật lạnh lùng và vô cảm. Ran bước ra đứng trước Shinichi.

"Bắn đi, nếu cậu thực sự là người như ông ta nói." Ran nói to, trước mắt cô chỉ là một cô bé gái tên Ai cô đã từng yêu quý. Không phải một kẻ sát nhân máu lạnh.

"Đừng! Ai!" Shinichi hét lên khi thấy Ai chầm chậm chĩa súng vào Ran.  
"Đừng làm thế! Chúng sẽ không bao giờ giữ lời hứa!" Shinichi nhìn Ai.

"Nếu cậu định bắn Ran, vậy thì hãy bắn tớ trước." Shinichi bước lên và đẩy Ran ra sau lần nữa.  
Ran chợt nhận ra mình quan trọng thế nào đối với Kudo. Gương mặt cô hỗn độn cảm xúc.

Dòng kí ức chợt ùa về trong Ai. Đó là lần đầu tiên họ làm quen với nhau trên bãi biển. Giờ thì cảnh tượng ấy hiện lên trong đầu cô, sống động hơn bao giờ hết.

Gin cười "Lãng mạn làm sao, vậy thì cả hai người sẽ cùng chết." Rồi hắn nhìn Ai "Còn đợi gì nữa? Sherry?"

Ai nhìn Ran chằm chằm, rồi đột nhiên, cô nháy mắt. Hiểu ra ý của Ai, Ran mỉm cười.

"Chết đi, Gin!" Ai nói và ném khẩu súng về phía Vodka, nó đập vào hắn và rơi xuống đất.

"Êh! Đồ..." Vodka hét lớn, chĩa súng vào Ai, nhưng Gin đã giữ tay hắn lại.

"Khẩu súng đó không còn đạn nữa. Kể cả có, tôi cũng sẽ không giết một ai ở đây cả, các ông hãy quên chuyện này đi!" cô hét. "Tôi không phải người của các ông, và sẽ không bao giờ! Tôi sẽ không đánh đổi bạn bè của mình với bất cứ giá nào!" mắt Ai bùng lên ngọn lửa giận dữ. Máu trong người cô như sôi lên sùng sục.

Gin và Vodka sững sờ. Rồi Gin thở dài. "Ta đã hi vọng cô vẫn còn khôn ngoan để tận dụng cơ hội này và chúng ta có thể trở lại giàu có và quyền lực như trước đây. Thật đáng tiếc, Sherry, rất đáng tiếc" Gin lặc đầu. "Ta đã muốn nhìn tên thám tử này dằn vặt trong đau khổ khi chứng kiến bạn gái mình chết dưới tay người mà hắn từng tin tưởng, nhưng xem ra không được rồi."

"Tên khốn..." Heiji siết chặt nắm tay hơn. Aoko và Kazuha đứng sát nhau. Kazuha đưa tay ra ôm lấy Hattori. Heiji cảm thấy thật bất lực, hiện giờ cậu thậm chí không đủ sức để bảo vệ Kazuha và bạn bè.

"Ông là AI?" Aoko hỏi lần nữa. Mọi thứ đối với cô thật khó hiểu và đáng sợ. Hay, đối với tất cả mọi người.

Gin mỉm cười. Hắn nhìn từng người một, và quyết định.

"Ta sẽ giải thích, vì đằng nào các ngươi cũng chết. Nói với người chết thì chẳng hại gì" Hắn quay lại và nhìn Vodka. "Phải không? Vodka?"

Vodka không biết nói gì, nên hắn chỉ gật đầu và cười, đúng những gì hắn cần làm.

"Nhưng trước hết, hai cô gái kia, lại đây, MAU! Nếu không muốn ta thổi bay đầu bạn trai các cô!" Gin ra lệnh, chỉ vào Ran và Kazuha. "tin ta đi, việc đó cũng dễ thôi, đúng không? Sherry?" Gin cười với Ai, nhưng Ai chỉ nhìn hắn trừng trừng giận dữ. Cô ước gì có thể ngăn chúng lại. Nhưng đó chỉ là ước.

"Đó không phải bạn trai tôi..." Kazuha lẩm bẩm.

"Ran...đừng..." Shinichi cất tiếng, nhưng Ran liền ngắt lời cậu. Cô đứng sát Shinichi và thì thầm "Mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi, Shinichi, ta cần phải làm những gì chúng yêu cầu, bằng không chúng sẽ giết tất cả những người ở đây. Nếu cố kéo dài thêm thời gian, cảnh sát có thể tìm thấy chúng ta trước khi..." Giọng cô bỗng nhỏ dần.

Cô nhìn thấy nỗi buồn ánh lên trong mắt Shinichi. Họ không thể chấp nhận được điều này, nhưng đây là lựa chọn duy nhất lúc này.

Heiji muốn nói gì đó, cậu túm lấy chân Kazuha va không chịu buông.  
"Đừng đi!"  
Kazuha nhìn Hattori, rồi Gin và Vodka. Cô biết cô không có quyền lựa chọn.

"Tớ không sao đâu! Tớ đã mang theo bùa hộ mệnh rồi." Kazuha đáp cương quyết.

Heiji chỉ nhìn cô. "Tớ sẽ không để chúng đụng đến cậu đâu, tớ hứa, Toyama..."

"Cậu chẳng thể làm được nhiều đâu, Heiji Hattori" Kazuha nghĩ từ tận đáy lòng, cô mỉm cười kiên quyết và bước về phía Gin và Vodka cùng với Ran.

Aoko tiến lại gần Heiji và Hakuba đến cạnh Ai cùng lúc đó.

Gin và Vodka túm lấy tay Ran và Kazuha một cách thô bạo, chúng dí súng vào lưng họ.  
Dây thần kinh của Shinichi và Heiji đều căng lên.

Gin và Vodka muốn đảm bảo rằng họ không giở trò gì nếu không muốn đem tính mạng mấy cô gái ra đùa giỡn.

To be continued...


	18. Cuối cùng cũng gặp được ngươi

**Chương 18: "Cuối cùng cũng gặp được ngươi"**

Sau khi chắc chắn tất cả mọi việc đều trong tầm kiểm soát, Gin bắt đầu giải thích "Chúng ta là một trong những tổ chức tội phạm lớn nhất thế giới, nhưng hoạt động bí mật và thậm chí không có ai biết được rằng tổ chức có tồn tại." tất cả mọi người chăm chú lắng nghe, kể cả Ai, mặc dù những điều này cô đều đã biết rất rõ.

"Chúng ta có hàng nghìn người trên khắp thế giới, đều là thành viên giấu mặt của tổ chức. Có những người diễn viên nổi tiếng..." khi hắn nói đến đây, Shinichi và Heiji nhìn nhau "Chính là cô diễn viên người Mĩ đó..."

"Họ cũng có thể là những chính khách nổi tiếng, bác sĩ, giáo sư, cảnh sát...tất cả đều hoạt động ngầm cho tổ chức, và đó có thể là những người bình thường các ngươi gặp hàng ngày mà không hề biết thân phận thật của họ."

Gin có vẻ khá tự hào khi giới thiệu về 'tiểu sử' cái tổ chức 'yêu quý' của hắn, trong khi Ai chỉ nhìn hắn đầy căm thù và phẫn nộ.

"Và nếu có kẻ nào đó phản bội tổ chức, hoặc trở nên vô dụng..." Mặt Gin bỗng đanh lại. "...lập tức sẽ bị LOẠI BỎ."

Câu nói đó khiến cho tất cả rùng mình, lạnh toát xương sống.

"Tổ chức đang tiến hành một số dự án, xuất khẩu thuốc, tống tiền, hối lộ...nhưng quan trọng nhất đó là..." Gin chuyển ánh nhìn sang Ai. "Tìm ra phương thuốc để con người trở nên bất tử."

Ngoại trừ Shinichi và Ai, những người khác mắt tròn mắt dẹt nhìn nhau và nghĩ: "Tuyệt, giờ thì ta không chỉ đối mặt với hai tên đàn ông lúc nào cũng lăm lăm khẩu súng mà còn là hai gã tâm thần!"

Heiji phì cười "Thật nực cười! Không ai có thể sống mãi được!"

Gin nhìn Hattori sắc lẹm. "Không ư? Ngươi tự nhìn lại mình đi. Nếu một người già đi, việc ta cần làm chỉ là cho anh ta trẻ lại, như hồi sinh vậy."

Mặt Heiji chợt tái nhợt đi, cậu hiểu những gì Gin vừa nói.

"Và nếu cứ tiếp tục làm như vậy, con người có thể trở nên bất tử" Vodka ngắt lời, nghĩ mấy tên thám tử cũng không được thông minh cho lắm!

Ran và Kazuha bắt đầu cảm thấy đau khi Gin và Vodka nắm tay họ quá chặt, họ nhìn lẫn nhau một cách khổ sở, nhưng Gin và Vodka không chú ý.

"Rồi sao?" Hakuba hỏi. "Các ông định làm gì với thức thuốc đó? Uống nó ư?"

"Không" Ai ngắt lời.  
"Chúng tôi bán nó cho những triệu phú luôn sẵn sàng chi ra một khoản tiền khổng lồ để có được cái thứ thuốc chết tiệt như vậy."

"Những chính khách, minh tinh điện ảnh và hầu hết là các tổng thống từ nhiều nước trên khắp thế giới." Ai tiếp tục "Đó là cách tổ chức kiếm tiền và thành viên, và khi thử nghiệm thành công, tổ chức sẽ tiếp tục phổ biến nó rộng rãi hơn để có được nhiều tiền hơn"

Gin nhìn Ai và không phủ nhận điều gì.

"Tất cả những việc đó có thể trở thành hiện thực là nhờ có...nhờ thứ thuốc mà tôi và gia đình mình chế tạo ra." Ai nói khẽ, cô cảm thấy vô cùng hối hận.

"Tổ chức áo đen đã tồn tại một thời gian dài. Chuyện về những người trường sinh bất lão sau khi uống thứ thuốc đó đã được lưu truyền từ thời xa xưa." Ai mỉm cười buồn bã.

"Và đúng là như vậy, con người CÓ THỂ tìm ra cách để trở nên bất tử. Tôi đã từng đến hòn đảo được mệnh danh là 'nơi người cá sống'- đảo Bikuni, vì ở đó có một truyền thuyết về việc ăn thịt người cá để có được cơ thể bất tử."

"Ah..." Shinichi chợt nhớ ra.

Cậu đã nhìn thấy tên của Ai trong cuốn sổ danh sách khi đang giải quyết một vụ án ở đó cùng Heiji.

"Cũng có lúc chúng ta liên tục tìm kiếm một viên kim cương được cho là có thể là giúp con người đạt được giấc mơ trường sinh bất lão." Gin tiếp tục "Người ta truyền lại rằng khi tìm thấy kim cương Pandora, đưa nó ra trước ánh trăng vào lúc có sao băng bay qua bầu trời, nước mắt sẽ nhỏ ra từ viên kim cương." Gin có vẻ như khá hào hứng với việc kể chuyện này vì một lí do nào đó. Mắt hắn luôn dõi theo một hướng nhất định. Có một người đang ở đó, và hắn biết đó là ai.

"Kẻ nào có được giọt lệ đó sẽ trở nên bất tử và trường tồn với thời gian. Tuy nhiên, chúng ta vẫn đang tìm kiếm viên kim cương..."

Tất cả chớp mắt ngạc nhiên. "Thật nhảm nhí" Hakuba lầm bầm.

"Và thật tiếc là tôi luôn lấy được viên kim cương đó trước các người!" Một giọng nói lớn, rõ ràng đột ngột vang lên từ phía trên. Tất cả ngước nhìn lên những rặng cây cao.

"Ah..." Aoko há hốc miệng kinh ngạc, cô không hề nghĩ sẽ gặp người này ở đây. Không ai trong số họ nghĩ như vậy.

"Cậu làm gì vậy...cậu cũng muốn chết sao?" Ai nói tức tối, nhưng rồi cô nhận thấy sự căm giận và đau đớn trong đôi mắt xanh của người đó.

"Cũng đến lúc rồi..." Hakuba lại thì thầm, và chợt nhận ra mình bắt đầu giống một ông lão lúc nào cũng lẩm bẩm một mình.

"Các người sẽ phải trả giá cho việc làm 8 năm về trước." Cậu gằn từng tiếng, nhìn Gin trừng trừng.

Gin bật cười.

"Ah..." Hắn nói. "Siêu đạo chích KID...cuối cùng cũng gặp được ngươi."

To be continued...


	19. Tôi đã chết đâu!

**Chương 19: "Tôi đã chết đâu!"**

Kaito Kuroba, và cũng chính là siêu đạo chích KID, yên lặng lắng nghe Gin và Ai kể về tổ chức Áo đen. Cậu đang chờ thời cơ để xông ra giải cứu mọi người, nhưng đến khi nghe Gin nói đến kim cương Pandora, cơn thịnh nộ và sự căm thù trong lòng cậu đã lên đến đỉnh điểm.

"CHÚNG là những kẻ đã sát hại cha mình!" KID nghĩ. Cha cậu cũng TỪNG là siêu đạo chích KID.  
Và lí do? Là bởi cái viên kim cương chết tiệt được cho rằng có thể khiến con người trở nên bất tử?  
Cha cậu đã lấy cắp Pandora và tổ chức đã giết ông như một vật cản đường trong cuộc tìm kiếm viên kim cương.

KID không thể chịu đựng được nữa, cậu nhất định sẽ bắt tổ chức phải trả giá.  
Từ khi cha biến mất, Kaito đã thay ông tiếp tục làm KID để tìm ra chân tướng kẻ đã sát hại cha, nhưng cậu không bao giờ nghĩ ngày đó lại là hôm nay.  
Chúng sẽ phải trả giá. KID nghĩ. Cha cậu là ảo thuật gia vĩ đại nhất, là người duy nhất cậu không thể đánh bại với những trò ảo thuật tài ba, và là người cha cậu luôn yêu quý.

Không một ai cử động, tất cả tập trung vào KID, ánh mắt cậu bùng lên ngọn lửa giận dữ. Tiếng động phát ra từ thác nước như tăng thêm kịch tính cho 'buổi gặp mặt'. Một luồng gió nhẹ thổi qua khiến chiếc áo choàng trắng của KID tung bay.

Shinichi nhìn xung quanh. Cánh rừng, hồ nước, dòng sông, bầu trời xanh. Nhưng không, không một chiếc trực thăng nào cả. "Lẽ ra khi bay lên họ phải nhìn thấy chúng ta chứ! Nhưng, chẳng có gì cả. Đồ chậm chạp, không thể nhanh nhẹn hơn một chút được sao?" chàng thám tử nghĩ bực bội.

"Chúng ta đã giết ngươi 8 năm trước, làm sao ngươi có thể sống lại được?" Vodka tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, và một chút sợ hãi.  
KID mỉm cười lạnh lùng. "Ta là Siêu đạo chích KID, các ngươi nghĩ ta dễ chết vậy sao?"

"Woa..." các cô gái trầm trồ trước vẻ phong độ của KID.  
Aoko gần như nín thở. KHÔNG THỂ NÀO! Cô nghĩ. KID! Ở đây sao? Và hắn ta đã chết 8 năm trước dưới tay mấy tên áo đen quái gở này? Vậy... trước mắt cô bây giờ là một hồn ma?  
"Cứ đợi đấy! Bố tôi mà đến đây thì..." Aoko lẩm bẩm.

Hakuba chỉ nhìn KID chằm chằm. Anh linh cảm được điều gì đó, nhưng vẫn rất mơ hồ.  
Tất cả những mảnh ghép đã bắt đầu hiện ra. Nhưng khoan...cha của Kaito cũng mất tích 8 năm về trước.  
Một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên ư? Không, không phải. Không thể nào. Liệu có khả năng đó không? Hakuba cứ liên tục tự hỏi mình như vậy.  
Rồi, một tia sáng chợt loé lên trong đầu, anh nghĩ mình đã biết được con người thật của KID.  
Hakuba bỗng cảm thấy thật đáng buồn cho KID. Và cả Kaito. Trong lòng anh hiện giờ đang hỗn độn nhiều loại cảm xúc.  
Anh vẫn chưa khẳng định được, nhưng nhất định anh sẽ tìm ra, một ngày nào đó. Nếu anh thoát ra khỏi đây và còn sống.

"Đây có phải vật ngươi đang tìm kiếm?" Gin nói lớn, tay giơ lên một chiếc lọ. Một chiếc lọ nhỏ màu trắng. Bên trong đó là liều thuốc teo nhỏ cuối cùng.  
Hắn nghĩ rằng KID đang tìm kiếm thứ thuốc này để kiếm một món kha khá từ việc bán nó cho những tỉ phú trên khắp thế giới.  
"Đến đây mà lấy, nếu ngươi dám!" Gin cười chế nhạo KID.  
Nhưng KID không chuyển động, cậu chỉ nhìn Gin, cố gắng kiềm chế cơn giận dữ và tìm cách để cứu mọi người.

"Đó...đó là liều thuốc cuối cùng!" Ai chợt kêu lên khi nhận ra chiếc lọ.  
"Làm sao ông lấy được nó? Tôi đã đưa nó cho..." Mặt Ai tái nhợt đi, giọng bắt đầu run run "Không...không thể thế được!"

"Đồ khốn!" Shinichi hét lên giận dữ, người bác đáng kính luôn quan tâm giúp đỡ cậu những lúc khó khăn nhất...Ran bật khóc. "Các người...đã giết bác ấy?" Ran hỏi khẽ. Gin chỉ cười, như thể chế giễu vẻ đau đớn của họ.

Bất thình lình, Ai chạy lao đến chỗ Gin. Cô không thể chịu đựng được nữa, hai hàng nước mắt không ngừng tuôn rơi.  
Tiến sĩ Agasa? Người đã coi cô như con gái, người cô luôn kính trọng và yêu mến vì lòng tốt bụng và thỉnh thoảng là sự vụng về đến tức cười. Ông luôn bảo vệ và giúp đỡ Ai. Nhưng...giờ...giờ thì...  
"Ai! KHÔNG!" Hakuba hét lên khi thấy Gin chĩa súng vào Ai.  
Anh lập tức chạy theo Ai và đẩy cô xuống đất.  
Cùng lúc đó, tiếng súng nổ vang.

PẰNG!

"Hakuba!" Aoko hét lớn. KID bàng hoàng. Heiji và Shinichi sững sờ.  
Máu bắt đầu chảy xuống tay Ai, bắn cả lên mặt cô. Cô ngồi dậy và nhìn thấy Hakuba đang nằm trên mặt đất. Máu không ngừng tuôn ra từ bụng anh, ướt đỏ cả một khoảnh đất.  
Đầu cô chợt trống rỗng, chẳng biết phải làm gì.

Trong lúc mọi người còn đang sững sờ nhìn Hakuba gục xuống, Ran và Kazuha đột ngột hét lên "LÀM ĐI!"

Cơ hội của họ đã đến!  
Hai người lập tức quay lại. Ran tung cú đá sấm sét vào bụng Gin. Kazuha thì đá mạnh vào Vodka ở chỗ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-gì-rồi-đấy.  
Gin tất nhiên không phải một kẻ tầm thường, hắn nhanh chóng tránh được đòn của Ran và vặn chặt tay cô, dí súng vào thái dương.  
"Vĩnh biệt, cô bé" Gin thì thầm. Ran nhắm mắt lại khi nghe thấy tiếng lên đạn của khẩu súng.  
"Thế là hết..." Cô nghĩ thầm.

"TÔI ĐÃ BẢO," Một giọng nói đột ngột vang lên.  
"ÔNG KHÔNG ĐƯỢC ĐỤNG ĐẾN CÔ ẤY!"  
Trước khi Gin kịp quay lại, một chiếc balô bay thẳng vào đầu hắn, kèm theo đó là một cú đánh cực mạnh vào quai hàm.

Gin buông tay Ran và lảo đảo lùi lại.  
Chưa kịp hoàn hồn, hắn đã lĩnh trọn một cú đánh nữa, trong khi chưa nhận ra đó là ai. Máu chảy xuống từ miệng hắn.  
"Shinichi!" Ran hét. Rồi cô thấy một dáng người nhỏ bé lao thẳng đến chỗ Gin.

"Heiji! Khoan đã! Cậu chẳng làm được gì đâu!" Ran cố sức ghìm Heiji lại.  
"Ran, thả tớ ra! Để tớ cho tên khốn này một trận! Tớ sẽ đá đít, bạt tai và..." Hattori vùng vẫy và hét lớn.  
"Nhưng cậu còn không với tới thắt lưng của hắn!"

Bên cạnh đó, Kazuha vẫn đang giữ tay Vodka và với một cú đòn quất mạnh hoàn hảo, hắn đã nằm ngay đơ trên đất. Kazuha dùng đầu gối ghì lên bụng Vodka và ngay sau đó Aoko liền chạy đến 'tham gia' cùng.  
Vodka kêu gào 'thảm thiết'.  
Hắn đang bị một cô gái giữ chặt và một người khác thì chạy đến nhặt lấy khẩu súng trên tay và ném về phía bụi cây.

"Đồ con lừa ngu ngốc!" Kazuha hét to và cho Vodka một cái bạt tai. Tuy nhiên, Aoko nghĩ rằng như thế là chưa đủ, cô cúi xuống vác một tảng đá lớn gần đó và đập vào đầu hắn.  
BAM!  
Sau cú đập cực mạnh, Vodka còn nhìn thấy gì trước mắt nữa và ngất xỉu. Ít ra thì phải trong vài giờ đồng hồ nữa hắn mới có thể tỉnh lại.

"Whao..." KID thốt lên ngạc nhiên. "May mà Aoko không biết mình thực sự là ai!" Cậu nghĩ.

Đứng ngoài cuộc chiến, Hakuba nằm trên mặt đất với vết thương vẫn không ngừng chảy máu và tự nhủ so với hôm qua thì hôm nay mới là ngày tồi tệ nhất cuộc đời mình.  
"Hakuba...tôi xin lỗi!" Ai nói khẽ, cô nâng anh dậy và đặt tay lên vết thương. Cố gắng không để nước mắt trào ra, cô nhìn Gin với ánh mắt rực lửa căm thù.  
Nhìn Ai, Hakuba chợt nhận ra bên trong vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng và mạnh mẽ của cô gái này vẫn còn những cảm xúc bình thường rất đỗi chân thực.  
"Tôi đã chết đâu!" Hakuba nghĩ thầm, nhưng anh cảm thấy địa ngục đã gần lắm rồi.

To be continued...


	20. Bạn bè tôi luôn ở bên cạnh

**Chương 20: "Bạn bè tôi luôn ở bên cạnh"**

Gin đấm mạnh vào mặt Shinichi. Máu chảy xuống từ khoé miệng cậu, nhưng Shinichi không kêu tiếng nào, cậu đáp trả lại bằng một cú đá vào cánh tay Gin khi thấy hắn chuẩn bị rút súng ra. Càng lúc họ càng tiến gần ra mép vực, nhưng dường như không có ai để ý.

Khẩu súng rơi xuống đất cùng với một chiếc lọ trắng nhỏ rớt ra từ túi áo khoác dài của Gin. Nó lăn ra phía mép vách đá và sắp sửa rơi xuống vực...

Đúng lúc đó, một bàn tay đeo găng trắng nhanh như chớp chộp lấy cái lọ, mà bên trong là liều thuốc cuối cùng.

Mọi việc diễn ra quá chóng vánh, không một ai hay biết.

"Giỏi bóng đá cũng tức là giỏi đá!" Shinichi nói với vẻ tự hào.

Shinichi đá thêm cú nữa, lần này là vào ngực Gin, khiến hắn ngã xuống đất.

Ran chứng kiến mọi chuyện trong kinh ngạc "Mình không biết Shinichi lại giỏi như vậy!" cô nghĩ, buông Hattori ra. Miệng cậu vẫn còn há hốc khi quay sang Ran "Bộ cậu ta hay chơi boxing lắm hả?"

Gin nhìn lên Shinichi. Hắn bật cười, "Ngươi nghĩ có thể đánh bại ta sao? Vậy cậu thám tử định làm gì tôi, giết tôi chắc?" nghe như một lời thách thức, nhưng Shinichi không màng tới nó.

Cậu chỉ nhìn Gin, mặt nghiêm lại. "Tôi không giống ông, Gin, tôi không phải một kẻ giết người không ghê tay. Ông sẽ phải vào tù một lần nữa, và lần này thì đừng nghĩ đến việc trốn thoát."

"Nói hay lắm!" Ran đồng tình.  
"Cứ thích ra vẻ..." Heiji làu bàu.

Một tiếng kêu tuyệt vọng vang lên đúng lúc đó khiến Shinichi chú ý, cậu nhìn quanh, Kazuha và Aoko đang khống chế Vodka, mặc dù hắn đã bất tỉnh. Hai cô gái dùng dây thừng buộc lều trói chặt hắn lại, và vẫy tay với Ran để chia sẻ chiến thắng với nụ cười tươi rói trên khuôn mặt, nhưng nụ cười đó nhanh chóng biến mất khi họ nhìn thấy Ai.

Bên cạnh đó, Ai ngồi bên Hakuba với đôi mắt nhắm nghiền. Cô liên tục hét lên vào tai anh.  
"Dậy đi! Đừng có đùa nữa Hakuba! Tôi chịu hết nổi rồi!" giọng Ai run run, cô thực sự sợ hãi. Lại thêm một người nữa sẽ phải chết, chỉ vì cô.

"Lộn xộn quá..." Heiji nghĩ thầm, hi vọng cảnh sát sẽ đến kịp lúc. "Mấy ông cảnh sát này... Đợt này về mình bảo bố tống cổ cả đám!"

Rồi, một tiếng súng nổ vang khiến mọi người giật bắn mình.

Gin.

Hắn nhặt khẩu súng trên mặt đất và bắn Shinichi trong khi cậu đang mải quan sát Ai.

Shinichi ngã xuống, chiếc áo phông của cậu dần dần thấm đẫm máu đỏ.

"KHÔÔÔÔÔÔNGG!" Ran hét lớn.

Shinichi đưa tay giữ chặt vai phải và cảm nhận sự đau đớn nhức buốt cả cánh tay theo từng nhịp tim. Cậu đã quen với việc nhìn những xác chết hay người bị thương, nhưng lần này một ý nghĩ loé lên trong đầu cậu.

Cậu sẽ chết.

Gin cười nhếch mép và lắc đầu. "Chậc chậc, xem ra ngươi vẫn chưa đủ cảnh giác nhỉ? Chính vì thế mà ta đã bắt được ngươi lần đầu tiên, bởi vì người chỉ chú ý đến Vodka mà không nhận ra ta đã ở đằng sau."

Trong chớp mắt, Gin bắn thêm phát nữa vào Shinichi.

Máu phụt ra từ chân trái của cậu, ướt đỏ nền cỏ xanh.

Shinichi không thốt lên được một tiếng kêu, tay phải và chân trái của cậu gần như không còn cảm giác gì nữa.

"Vĩnh biệt, chàng thám tử" Gin chĩa súng vào đầu Shinichi. Mặt hắn ta lộ rõ vẻ thoả mãn và một nụ cười ác độc. "Thời gian cho ngươi đã hết"

Ran chạy hết tốc lực, tim cô đập mạnh như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực, cô nhất định phải đến được đó, nhất định phải cản Gin lại, cô không thể để she Shinichi chết được...không...muộn mất rồi...xa quá...cô sẽ không đến kịp...Shinichi sẽ chết ư?...Ran vẫn chạy, mắt mở to, miệng cứng lại, khô khốc khi nhìn thấy Gin bóp cò súng...

Đột nhiên, trong chớp mắt, một vật sắc nhọn đâm xuyên qua cánh tay của Gin đang cầm khẩu súng.

Gin bật tiếng rên đau đớn, máu chảy dài theo tay. Hắn nhìn xuống, một cậu bé nhỏ đang cầm cây gậy với một đầu được dũa nhọn. Gin đánh rơi khẩu súng xuống đất.

"Thấy sao hả?" Heiji nhún vai "Ngươi cũng đâu nhận ra ta chứ?"

Shinichi chớp mắt, nhận ra Heiji vừa cứu mạng cậu. Rồi ánh mắt cậu bắt gặp khẩu súng nằm ngay bên cạnh, Shinichi nhặt lên và dùng hết sức quăng nó xuống vực.

Gin gào lên giận dữ, hắn rút chiếc gậy ra và đấm mạnh vào Hattori.

Heiji ngã xuống đất.

Gin nắm áo cậu lôi dậy, ném mạnh xuống mặt đất khiến Heiji đập đầu vào một tảng đá và trong vài giây sau đó, Heiji có thể thề rằng trước mắt mình có hàng trăm ngôi sao đang nhảy múa. Cậu cảm nhận được máu đang chảy trên mặt mình.

Shinichi không đứng dậy được, dù đã cố hết sức. Đúng lúc đó, Gin quay sang nhìn cậu. Thấy khẩu súng đã biến mất, hắn gần như điên lên.

Với bất cứ giá nào, hắn nhất định phải giết Shinichi, trong hôm nay.

Gin nhìn xung quanh, Ran chỉ còn cách đó 10 mét. Aoko và Kazuha cũng đang chạy đến, có lẽ muốn đập thêm một tảng đá vào đầu Gin như đã làm với Vodka. Gin chợt nhận ra hắn đang bị bao vây và cơ hội thoát được gần như bằng không.

Shinichi nhìn Gin "Đầu hàng đi, ông thua rồi, Gin, ông sẽ không thể đánh bại được tôi, tới chừng nào..." mắt cậu ánh lên sự tự hào.

"Bạn bè tôi còn bên cạnh" Shinichi nháy mắt với Heiji, mặc dù cậu chỉ vừa mới ngồi dậy và đang choáng váng mơ màng không biết có 2 hay 3 Kudou trước mặt.

Gin không nói gì, mặt vô cảm và dửng dưng, hắn biết Shinichi nói đúng. Nhưng không, không đời nào hắn để cho tên thám tử nhãi nhép này thắng được. Không bao giờ. Gin chưa bao giờ thất bại, và sẽ không bao giờ thất bại, hôm nay cũng vậy.

Gin thét lên và chạy về phía Shinichi, đẩy thật mạnh, Shinichi giật mình lùi lại phía sau, cậu không nghĩ đến tình huống này. Rồi Shinichi chợt nhận ra ý định của Gin.

Heiji bật dậy và chạy về phía họ, với đến chỗ Shinichi và cố giữ cậu lại trước khi cả Shinichi và Gin cùng rơi xuống vực.

Nhưng quá muộn, Hattori chỉ kịp hét lên "Shin...!" nhưng giọng nói của cậu đã bị át đi bởi tiếng thét của Ran, Aoko và Kazuha khi nhìn thấy Shinichi và Gin biến mất khỏi mép vực.

To be continued...


	21. Tạm biệt

**Chương 21: "Tạm biệt"**

Tất cả mọi người chạy đến bên bờ vực và nhìn xuống, sợ rằng sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấy Shinichi lần nữa. Ran đã muốn nhảy xuống vực theo Shinichi, nhưng Aoko đã nắm lấy tay cô và chầm chậm lắc đầu với Ran.  
Ran bật khóc. "Shinichi! Đồ ngốc! Ngốc!" Ran gào lên, nước mắt ròng ròng, trái tim như vỡ tung. Nhưng rồi cô nhìn thấy cậu ấy.

Tại đó, treo lơ lửng trên vách núi, ngay phía dưới, là Shinichi và Gin.  
Tay phải của Shinichi đang bám lấy tảng đá nhô ra, và tay trái đang nắm chặt tay Gin. Hai người họ đung đưa trong không trung.  
Heiji nhìn thấy rõ máu từ từ nhỏ ra trên cánh tay phải bị thương nặng của Shinichi, khi cậu đang cố hết sức níu lấy tảng đá và không buông. Có vẻ rất đau đớn, và đúng là như vậy.

Gin điên lên và tức tối. "Sao ngươi không buông ra?" Gin hét lớn. "Ngươi đã có thể giết ta, vậy tại sao ngươi vẫn cố nắm lấy?"  
Shinichi nhìn xuống Gin. Mặt cậu hiện rõ sự đau đớn, nhưng nhất định không chịu buông.  
"Nếu tôi thả ông ra" Shinichi nghiến răng. "thì tôi cũng sẽ chỉ như một tên giết người giống như ông, thêm nữa, ông phải trả giá cho những gì đã làm với bác Agasa."  
Mắt Gin mở to, rồi hắn bật cười. Không tin được vào tai mình.

Ran thì thào "Ngốc..." nhưng cô hiểu Shinichi, cậu thà chết chứ không thể để cả phần đời còn lại phải day dứt vì nghĩ rằng mình đã giết người.  
Heiji lắc đầu. Giờ không phải lúc đóng vai anh hùng, nhưng nghĩ kĩ lại, nếu đó là cậu thì chắc cậu cũng làm như vậy.  
Hattori hét lớn "Cố bám vào Kudo! Bọn tớ thả dây xuống đây!" (Tuy nhiên, hầu hết chỗ dây thừng đó đang dùng để trói Vodka, nhiều đến nỗi trông hắn như một xác ướp vậy, Kazuha và Aoko muốn chắc chắn rằng hắn sẽ không thể dịch chuyển nổi) Cậu lại nghe thấy tiếng hét của các cô gái.

Gin rút ra một con dao từ chiếc áo khoác đen dài.  
Hắn nhìn Shinichi. "Ngươi sẽ cùng chết với ta, cậu thám tử!" Rồi hắn đâm vào tay Shinichi. Shinichi gần như bật khóc khi lưỡi dao sắc bén xuyên qua lòng bàn tay của cậu.  
Gin rút dao ra và chuẩn bị đâm thêm nhát nữa.

Máu của Shinichi chảy dài xuống gương mặt hoang dại chất chứa hận thù của hắn. Thế rồi, Kudo không thể níu thêm được nữa, cậu cảm giác như từng thớ thịt rời ra khi Gin rút con dao, đau khủng khiếp. Cậu buông tay Gin.  
Gin nắm lấy một chân của Shinichi khi vừa rơi xuống và cứ thế lơ lửng với một tay bám lấy chân Shinichi.  
Gin muốn đâm cậu thêm lần nữa.

"Dừng lại!" Ran khóc, cô bắt gặp ánh mắt của Shinichi, dịu dàng và buồn bã.  
Heiji như không thở được, người bạn thân nhất sắp sửa chết ngay trước mắt cậu, và cậu lại không thể làm gì.

Gin giơ cao con dao. Hắn dồn hết sức lực cuối cùng để giết Kudo, và chính mình.

Đây đúng là một cơn ác mộng, Shinichi nghĩ thầm. Cậu còn rất nhiều việc muốn làm, cậu muốn phá thêm nhiều vụ án, cậu muốn trở thành một thám tử lừng danh, không chỉ ở Nhật Bản, Đài Loan, Hồng Kông hay một đất nước Đông Nam Á, mà là trên toàn thế giới.  
Cậu muốn tiêu diệt tổ chức. Cậu muốn có một cuộc sống thật thú vị, đầy những chuyến phiêu lưu.  
Cậu muốn được phá án cùng với Heiji, để rồi thi xem ai giải quyết được trước.  
Cậu muốn đi du lịch vòng quanh thế giới, với bạn bè và 'có thể là' gia đình của cậu.

Nhưng, trên hết, cậu muốn được ở cùng Ran, muốn dành thời gian cho cô nhiều hơn, muốn có can đảm thổ lộ tình cảm của mình.  
Giờ thì có lẽ đã muộn. Cậu sẽ chết. Nhanh thôi.  
Shinichi nhắm mắt, chờ đợi thời khắc Gin xuống tay, giết cả hai người.

ĐOÀNG!  
Tiếng súng nổ.

Mắt Gin trợn lên khi viên đạn xuyên qua tim hắn. Miệng há hốc, không thốt một tiếng.

Hắn buông con dao. Lưỡi dao sắc còn dính máu rơi xuống vực và chìm xuống đáy hồ.

Ai.

Với khẩu súng của Vodka trong tay. Cô trèo xuống vách đá để ngắm chính xác hơn, từ trên bờ vực khó mà bắn trúng hắn mà không làm bị thương Kudou.  
Ai phải giữ thăng bằng với một tay bám vào vách đá và tay kia nhắm bắn Gin, khói từ từ thoát ra khỏi họng súng. Shinichi nhìn cô ngỡ ngàng.

Khuôn mặt Ai lạnh như băng, nhưng đôi mắt lại rất buồn. Tất cả mọi thứ như chậm lại vào khoảnh khắc đó.  
Gin lại mở miệng, nhưng vẫn không có tiếng động nào phát ra. Không gian hoàn toàn yên lặng đến khi hắn thả tay khỏi Shinichi.  
Gin vẫn chưa thể tin được sự thật khi hắn bắt đầu rơi xuống.  
Sherry đã giết ta.  
Hắn nghĩ. Chính cô gái này, người mà ta hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, người đã từng là một phần trong chúng ta.

Mắt Gin không rời khỏi gương mặt của Ai trong lúc rơi xuống. Đôi mắt xanh, từng lọn tóc nâu đỏ nhẹ hất lên theo làn gió trên. Khẩu súng. Sự đau đớn hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt. Mọi thứ xung quanh đều nhạt nhoà, ngoại trừ bóng dáng nhỏ bé của một cô gái in lên trền nền trời xanh thẳm.

Đó là những thứ cuối cùng Gin nhìn thấy khi cơ thể hắn rơi xuống hồ, cùng với tiếng nước bắn tung toé. Màu nước chuyển sang đỏ nhưng ngay sau khi thân thể của Gin biến mất, nó lại trở về màu xanh như cũ.

Ai nhắm mắt lại, nuốt nước bọt một cách khó khăn.  
Cô đã giết người. Cô giết người mà cô hiểu hơn ai hết, người đã từng đứng chung hàng ngũ với cô. Dòng máu đen lạnh lẽo vẫn còn trong người cô. Thật vậy sao? Cô nghĩ. Có lẽ Gin nói đúng.

"Vĩnh biệt, Gin" Ai thì thào, nhìn xuống hồ nước xanh biếc.

Heiji đột ngột kêu lên, tất cả mọi người ngỡ ngàng nhìn theo cơ thể của Gin dần biến mất.  
Kudou cũng đang nhìn xuống dưới. Họ không thể thấy được nét mặt của Shinichi. Cậu ấy đang cảm thấy thế nào? Heiji nghĩ thầm.

"Shinichi! Cố lên! Bọn tớ đến đây!" Ran hét lên với Kudou, cô gắng hết sức chạy đến bờ vực.  
Kazuha và Aoko vội vàng vơ lấy dây thừng jumped, tuy nhiên, Heiji nhận ra rằng Shinichi đã không còn chút sức lực nào nữa.  
Mất máu trầm trọng khiến cho cậu kiệt sức. Bàn tay cậu cứ lỏng dần ra, toàn thân tê liệt.

"Cố bám lấy, Shinichi! Ngốc! Đừng có buông ra!" Ran và Heiji gào lên cùng một lúc. Nhưng, Shinichi chỉ lắc đầu, thế tức là sao chứ? Heiji nghĩ.

Dốc hết sức lực cuối cùng, Shinichi nhìn lên chỗ Ran, "Tớ xin lỗi...Ran..." Trái tim cô như đông cứng lại.  
"Im ngay và cố mà giữ lấy! Bọn tớ sẽ kéo cậu lên!"

"Xin lỗi...tớ..." Shinichi nhắm mắt lại, như thể nỗi đau đã quá sức chịu đựng của cậu. Nỗi đau từ trong tim còn tệ hơn nỗi đau thể xác cậu đang phải gánh chịu. Cậu mở mắt. Đôi mắt sáng rõ, ấm áp nhưng thật buồn bã.  
Ran nhận ra Shinichi đã quyết định, cô gần như có thể cảm nhận được sự đau đớn trong lòng Shinichi.  
Không, không thể được. Shinichi sẽ không...

Ran vươn tới chỗ cậu mặc dù cô không thể chạm vào cậu, cũng không thể cứu được cậu. Cô đưa hai tay ra, cố gắng với đến chỗ Shinichi, như thể khoảng cách xa vời giữa họ giờ chẳng còn nghĩa lí gì nữa.

"Đừng đi...Shinichi...đừng mà..." Ran gần như van xin "Đừng bỏ tớ lại một mình..." Nước mắt cô không ngừng tuôn ra.  
Shinichi chợt mỉm cười. Cậu muốn ôm chặt Ran vào lòng và nói với cô rằng mọi thứ sẽ ổn cả. Nhưng không phải vậy.

Cậu thì thào một câu gì đó với Ran, ba từ ấy khiến trái tim của cô cảm thấy thật ấm áp, nhưng rồi lại đau buốt như bị xé thành hai mảnh.  
Với bàn tay bị thương của mình, Shinichi chỉ vào cậu, rồi Ran, và khi buông tay ra, cậu chỉ vào trái tim mình.

Tớ có thể quên cả thế giới này, nhưng tớ sẽ không quên cậu. Tớ vẫn tồn tại trong trái tim cậu. Chúng ta sẽ mãi ở bên nhau...

"KHÔÔÔÔÔÔÔNGGGG!" Ran gào lên như điên dại, cô chỉ muốn nhảy xuống dưới vực, nhưng Heiji đã ghìm cô lại.  
Trái tim Hattori tưởng như vỡ tan thành trăm mảnh khi bóng dáng Shinichi dần biến mất ngay trước mắt cậu...

To be continued...


	22. Đám cưới khi nào thế?

**Chương 22: "Đám cưới khi nào thế?"**

"KHÔÔÔÔÔÔÔNG!" Ran kêu thét, khi thấy thân hình của Shinichi cứ rơi xuống...xa dần...xa dần...  
Nước mắt chảy dài trên gương mặt, cô vươn người tới chỗ Shinichi.  
Heiji đang cố giữ cô xa khỏi mép vực, đầu cậu trống rỗng. Người bạn thân nhất của cậu sẽ chết chỉ trong vài giây nữa, và cậu không thể làm gì để giúp cậu ấy.  
"Chúa ơi...cậu ấy sắp chết ngay trước mắt mình!" Heiji nghĩ thầm, nhìn xuống vực. Sợ hãi. Bất lực.

Bất thình lình, một cái bóng áo trắng mờ lao vút qua Ran và Heiji, nhảy xuống dưới, ngay sau Kudou. Việc xảy ra quá nhanh, Heiji chỉ nghe thấy tiếng hét của Aoko khi cái bóng đó nhảy xuống vực. Đã có quá nhiều tiếng hét như vậy.

Shinichi cảm thấy như trọng lực đang hút mình xuống...xa dần...xa dần...Cậu không thể nhắm mắt được, cậu muốn Ran sẽ là người cuối cùng mình nhìn thấy trước khi chết. Từng luồng gió mạnh thốc qua người Shinichi, càng đẩy cậu xuống nhanh hơn...

Shinichi nhìn lên, mắt cậu không rời khỏi Ran, nhưng rồi đột nhiên một gương mặt khác xuất hiện trước đôi mắt đã nhoà đi của cậu.  
Bàn tay đeo găng trắng đưa ra phía cậu, cậu nhận thấy sự tập trung và cương quyết trong đôi mắt xanh của người đó.

Shinichi không biết đó là ai, nhưng, có lẽ người này đang cố gắng cứu mạng cậu. Shinichi dùng hết chút sức lực còn lại, đưa tay lên.  
Họ vẫn đang rơi xuống, nhưng không một ai chịu đầu hàng...

Gần hơn...gần nữa...sắp được rồi...không...không thể...xa quá...ĐƯỢC RỒI!

KID nắm lấy tay Shinichi và cùng lúc đó, đôi cánh lượn trên lưng bật mở.  
Thật kì diệu, Shinichi không còn rơi xuống nữa, cậu đang bay. Nhìn xuống dưới cậu thấy hồ nước, dòng sông, cánh rừng, và...

"AHHHHHH!" Shinichi hét lớn vì đau, KID đang nắm cánh tay phải bị thương nặng của cậu.  
"Oops, xin lỗi!" KID cười toe với Shinichi, cậu chuyển sang tay trái, nhưng cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn.

"Ahhhhh!"  
"Trời ạ...Cậu có muốn tôi túm chân cậu không?"

"...Sao cậu lại cứu tôi?" Shinichi hỏi. Cậu đang cố giữ cho chặt và lờ đi cánh tay đau khủng khiếp. Cậu không thích cái vụ bay lượn này lắm, và càng không muốn rơi xuống sông để rồi chết đuối.  
Shinichi ngước nhìn KID, đây là lần thứ 5 cậu gặp KID, mọi lần khác khi gặp nhau họ đều coi nhau là đối thủ, nhưng...lần này KID đã cứu mạng cậu.

"Phải có ai đó đóng vai anh hùng chứ." KID mỉm cười, "Cậu là tên thám tử cứng đầu nhất tôi từng biết đấy, rõ chưa?"  
"Cám ơn cậu"  
"Ran lo cho cậu lắm đấy"  
"..." Shinichi đỏ mặt, cậu nhìn KID và thề với chính mình rằng chắc chắn cậu đã từng nhìn thấy khuôn mặt này trước đó, cậu thề rằng 'lẽ ra' mình đã biết KID là ai.

"Tôi có được mời đến đám cưới của cậu không?" KID châm chọc, để ý thấy máu của Shinichi đã thấm qua đôi găng tay trắng của mình.  
Shinichi mỉm cười, nhưng không đáp.  
Rồi KID lại đảo cánh tàu lượn và họ bay lên, hướng đến phía trên vách đá, nơi Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Aoko, Hakuba và Ai đang ở đó.  
À, và còn Vodka vẫn đang nằm bất tỉnh trên mặt đất.  
Aoko và Kazuha đã tháo dây trói khỏi Vodka và đang đứng gần sát mép vực, miệng há hốc với sợi dây thừng trên tay.

"YEAHHHHH!" Aoko và Kazuha reo sung sướng, nhảy cẫng lên khi thấy KID đã cứu được Shinichi.  
Ran quay lại và thấy Ai đang nhìn cô. Ai vừa mới trèo lên vách đá với sự giúp đỡ của Heiji. Gương mặt lạnh lùng, nhưng rồi cô mỉm cười với Ran.  
"Kudou sẽ không sao đầu."  
Bất ngờ, Ran ôm chầm lấy Ai.  
Ai ngạc nhiên và có vẻ hơi bối rối, ròi cô nghe thấy giọng nói khẽ khàng của Ran "Cám ơn cậu...Ai, cám ơn cậu đã cứu Shinichi."  
Ai cười, cô vỗ vai Ran "Cậu rất quan trọng với Kudo, hãy chăm sóc cậu ấy thật tốt nhé."  
Ran gật đầu. "Tớ sẽ không để cậu ấy đi lần nữa đâu."

Heiji cười toe, cậu thấy thật nhẹ nhõm.  
"Họ đây rồi..." Heiji nghĩ thầm khi KID xoay vòng trên không trung và bay về hướng họ.  
Heiji nhất định sẽ tìm ra con người thật của KID. Cậu sẽ không để KID đi dễ dàng mà không có một bài chất vấn.

Lẽ ra Ai phải vui mới đúng, nhất là vào lúc này, nhưng thực sự cô đang vô cùng lo lắng.  
Hakuba vẫn chưa tỉnh lại. Cô lại gần anh và quỳ xuống, nâng Hakuba dậy và cầu nguyện rằng anh sẽ không chết.  
"Anh ấy đã cứu tôi..." Ai thì thầm khi Aoko bước đến với một chiếc khăn tay để cầm máu.  
"Tớ biết mà..." Aoko nói, trông cô lo lắng chẳng kém gì Ai. Bàn tay cầm chiếc khăn thấm đỏ máu khi cô đặt nó vào bụng Hakuba.  
"Chúng ta không thể làm gì được..." Heiji tiến lại gần họ, "Cậu ấy mất quá nhiều máu..."  
"KHÔNG!" Ai giận dữ nói, nhưng cùng lúc đó nỗi sợ hãi trào dâng trong cô.  
"Hakuba sẽ không chết! Tôi..." Giọng Ai nhỏ dần.  
Cô CÓ THỂ làm được gì chứ?

Heiji thở dài, mặc dù đang ở trong cơ thể của một đứa trẻ nhưng vẻ mặt của cậu lúc này đích xác là của một chàng trai 17 tuổi. Nhìn Hakuba, Heiji biết anh sẽ chẳng còn sống được bao lâu nữa, trong khi các mạch đập cứ yếu dần đi, gương mặt Hakuba ngày một tái nhợt...

"Shinichi!" Ran hét lên khi thấy KID hạ cánh xuống mặt đất, nhanh chóng và nhẹ nhàng cách chỗ mọi người khoảng vài mét.  
Shinichi quỳ xuống trên đầu gối, cậu yếu đến mức không thể đứng dậy được. KID cẩn thận đỡ Shinichi và nhìn về phía Ai và Hakuba. Cậu biết có điều gì đó không ổn.

"SHINICHI!" Ran chạy đến và lao vào người Shinichi, khiến cho cậu ngã ra đất lần nữa.  
"Ouch!"

Ran òa khóc và ôm Shinichi thật chặt, Shinichi đỏ mặt nhưng cậu cảm thấy rất vui vì Ran đã vô cùng lo lắng cho cậu.

Shinichi cũng ôm chặt Ran và thì thầm "Được rồi, tớ sẽ không bỏ cậu lại nữa đâu, tớ đã hứa tớ sẽ quay về mà" (vâng, may mà KID kịp tóm được tay tớ )  
Ran mỉm cười "Tớ cứ tưởng sẽ phải mất cậu lần nữa...tớ..."  
"Rồi mà" Shinichi ngắt lời Ran, và họ lại ôm nhau thật chặt.

Aoko và Kazuha cùng nhoẻn cười, nghĩ ngay đến một chiếc áo đầm mới để đến dự lễ cưới của hai người này.

"Ha, được rồi" KID cắt ngang, cậu chợt nhận ra Aoko đang nhìn mình chằm chằm như thắc mắc một điều gì đó.  
"Cậu ta sao thế?" KID hỏi, chỉ vào Hakuba. Mặc dù cậu biết rằng Hakuba sắp chết vì mất quá nhiều máu.  
"Có phải cậu ấy..." Shinichi hỏi Heiji với vẻ lo lắng.  
"Ừm..." Heiji lắc đầu và nhìn Ai, nhưng cô không quay lại.

"Ai?"

Một giọng nói yếu ớt cất lên. Ai giật mình, cô nhìn xuống và bắt gặp đôi mắt đang khép hờ của Hakuba. Anh gần như nói không ra tiếng.  
"Xin lỗi...Có vẻ như lại gây thêm rắc rối cho cô rồi..."  
"Không...đừng nói nữa, Hakuba..." Giọng Ai tắc nghẹn ở cổ họng, nước mắt đã ngập tràn nơi khóe mi. Cảm giác đau đớn này, giống như cảm giác khi người chị thân yêu rời bỏ cô. Mất đi người mình yêu quý, quả là một cảm giác đau khổ…Cô sẽ không tha thứ cho bản thân mình nếu như Hakuba…  
"Tôi ước chúng ta có thêm thời gian…" Hakuba thì thào. Ai sững lại.  
"Tạm biệt, Sherry..." Mắt anh từ từ nhắm lại. Ai cảm thấy như thế giới sụp đổ dưới chân, dù cô không biết tại sao lại có cảm giác này.

Tất cả mọi người lặng đi, không biết phải làm gì nữa. Bầu không khí thật ảm đạm và nặng nề...

Bỗng một giọng nói phấn khởi cất lên phá vỡ sự im lặng.  
"Vậy...thử cái này xem" KID nói rồi lấy ra một chiếc lọ nhỏ.

"...!" Mắt Ai trợn tròn và tất cả mọi người há hốc mồm kinh ngạc.  
KID cười toe toét. "Này, tôi là siêu đạo chích cơ mà!"  
"Có được không?" KID hỏi Ai.  
Ai gật đầu "Dù sao cũng phải thử...anh ấy mất nhiều máu quá."  
KID đưa chiếc lọ cho Ai, trong khi tất cả mọi người quây lại quanh Hakuba.  
"Chúng ta chuẩn bị chứng kiến một màn ảo thuật kì diệu nhất" Shinichi nghĩ thầm.

Ai cẩn thận mở miệng Hakuba và cố đổ thuốc vào trong, nhưng vô tác dụng, thuốc cứ trào ra khỏi bờ môi lạnh ngắt của anh.  
"Cậu ấy không uống!" Aoko nói đầy thất vọng, "Làm sao bây giờ?"  
"Đúng vậy...không thể để mất thêm thuốc nữa...vậy thì..." Ai nghĩ thầm. rồi cô đột ngột dốc hết chỗ thuốc còn lại vào miệng.  
"NÀY...?" Shinichi há hốc mồm.  
"Oh..." Aoko mỉm cưởi, hiểu ra Ai định làm gì.

Ai từ từ cúi xuống và "hôn" lên môi Hakuba.  
Tất nhiên, lần này không còn giọt thuốc nào trào ra khỏi miệng Hakuba nữa.

Ai ngồi dậy và nhìn Hakuba, hi vọng thuốc kịp có hiệu lực. Nhưng rồi cô chợt nhận ra tất cả mọi người đang nhìn cô với một vẻ mặt rất-là-buồn-cười.  
"Gì thế?" Ai hỏi, hơi khó chịu.  
"Không có gì." Aoko đáp, không nén được cười.

"...Nhìn kìa!" Kazuha thốt lên. Toàn thân Hakuba đang rung nhẹ, nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần. Gương mặt anh chuyển sang màu đỏ, cùng những làn khói nhỏ bốc lên chầm chậm.  
"Yên tâm đi, cậu ta không bị thiêu sống đâu" Kudo trấn an Ran, dường như cô đang lo rằng Hakuba sẽ đột ngột bùng cháy, mặc dù rất khó tin.  
Khuôn mặt của chàng thám tử người Anh dần tròn trịa hơn, người anh dần rút ngắn lại và cuối cùng, trước mắt chúng ta là một cậu bé Hakuba 6 tuổi.  
Không cần nhắc đến việc bộ quần áo đã trở nên rộng gấp mấy lần so với người anh bây giờ.

"Whoa..." KID trầm trồ. "Đây là trò ảo thuật tài tình nhất mà tôi từng chứng kiến!" Aoko đảo mắt và nhìn KID. Khi ánh mắt họ gặp nhau, KID nháy mắt tinh nghịch với cô. Aoko chợt đỏ mặt và vội quay đi chỗ khác.

Chỉ trong vòng một phút, Hakuba đã bé lại bằng kích cỡ với Heiji, một cậu bé nhỏ nhắn và đáng yêu. Ai vẫn ôm anh trong tay và mỉm cười khi nhận thấy máu không còn chảy ra từ bụng Hakuba nữa.

Hakuba bất chợt rên rỉ.  
"Cái gì..." Hakuba nói những từ đầu tiên, chầm chậm mở mắt và cảm giác rất kì lạ. Anh nhìn thấy tất cả mọi người đang vây quanh mình một cách vui mừng, rồi cả KID và Heiji mỉm cười ranh mãnh. Sau đó anh chợt nhận ra Ai đang ôm chặt mình.  
"...ha...chuyện này lạ thật..." Hakuba nghĩ thầm.

Các cô gái tiến tới chỗ Hakuba và bắt đầu xoa đầu anh.  
"Chào mừng đến với câu lạc bộ 'tí hon', Hakuba." Heiji nói, nụ cười châm chọc càng nở rộng hơn.  
"Hả?" Hakuba đáp lại ngạc nhiên và khó hiểu.  
Mặc dù anh vẫn còn choáng váng, nhưng đôi mắt không rời khỏi KID, người cũng đang nhìn anh chằm chằm.  
Thế rồi bất thình lình nét mặt của KID thay đổi. Cậu mở miệng và hét lớn.  
"Đằng sa...!"

Hakuba cảm thấy có thứ gì đó đập mạnh vào đầu anh, như thể khiến cho não anh bật ra ngoài. Việc đó diễn ra rất nhanh.

Vodka túm lấy cổ Ai và ném cô sang một bên. Ai xô vào người Kazuha, cả hai cô gái ngã nhoài ra đất.  
Rồi Vodka tóm được Hakuba, anh vẫn còn rất yếu và chưa tỉnh hắn. Shinichi, Heiji và KID cùng nhảy dựng lên, à, ngoại trừ Shinichi, vì chân cậu đang bị thương và lại ngã xuống đất. Heiji không thể tin được Vodka có thể tỉnh lại.  
"Lẽ ra phải trói hắn ta như một cái xác ướp!"

Vodka vừa tỉnh dậy được một lúc, và hắn quyết tâm bằng mọi giá phải giết được Ai. Nhưng rồi hắn nhận thấy Ai có vẻ đặc biệt gần gũi với chàng trai tên Hakuba. Vậy là hắn quyết định tấn công cậu bé tóc vàng trước và nghĩ có thể kiểm soát được Ai nếu lấy tính mạng Hakuba ra đe doạ.

KID tung nắm đấm vào Vodka, ngay giữa mặt, Vodka vấp ngã, đôi kính đen của hắn rơi xuống đất để lộ đôi mắt bé tí đang trợn tròn vì kinh ngạc.

KID muốn thêm một cú đấm móc nữa để cho Vodka đo ván, cậu vừa giơ nắm tay lên thì nhận ra Vodka đưa Hakuba lên làm lá chắn. Không kịp rồi.

WHAM!  
Trước mắt Hakuba là những ngôi sao chi chít đang nhảy múa và đôi mắt xanh bàng hoàng của KID khi KID đấm vào đầu anh. Thế rồi Hakuba không thấy gì nữa, xung quanh anh chỉ còn lại bóng tối đen kịt.  
"Khốn...!" KID rủa thầm khi thấy máu chảy xuống từ đầu Hakuba và anh hoàn toàn bất tỉnh. "Xin lỗi." KID lầm bầm, không chắc Hakuba có nghe được hay không.  
"Mở mắt ra mà nhìn đi chứ! Cậu có biết vừa đấm ai không hả?" Aoko hét giận dữ và bực bội. "Thật vô dụng!"

KID chớp mắt. Vô dụng? Aoko dám nói mình là đồ vô dụng?  
"KHÔNG ĐƯỢC!" KID hét lớn, tung cú đá vào bụng Vodka.  
"GỌI TÔI!" KID nhảy lên đá thẳng vào cằm Vodka trong khi hắn đang cúi xuống ôm bụng rên rỉ.  
"LÀ VÔ DỤNG!" KID nhặt lấy một tảng đá lớn và dùng hết sức đập mạnh đầu Vodka.

BINHHHH!  
Cục u thứ hai sưng lên trên đầu Vodka. Hắn ngất xỉu. Lần nữa.  
Heiji nhướng mày. "Tận dụng thiên nhiên tốt lắm!"

KID quay về phía Aoko, vẫn còn giữ tảng đá trong tay. "Cậu vừa gọi tôi là cái gì?"  
"Không có gì." Aoko đáp, rồi cô lẩm bẩm "Đồ bắt chước! Tôi sáng tạo ra đòn 'đá đập đầu' đó mà!"  
Kazuha và Ran trao đổi một cái nhìn, rồi họ cùng chạy về phía Vodka với dây thừng trên tay. Lần này thì hắn đừng hòng thoát trong cái bộ dạng xác ướp.  
Ai nhìn KID chằm chằm khi cô đỡ Hakuba dậy. KID trông cực kì hối lỗi.

Rồi đột nhiên, những tiếng động lớn phát ra từ trên bầu trời.  
Tát cả mọi người giật mình, mải dõi theo Hakuba nên không ai chú ý đến mọi việc xung quanh.  
Gió mạnh thổi bạt từng lọn tóc của mỗi người. Tiếng động càng lúc càng to dần, nhưng ai cũng đều mỉm cười.

"Đến làm gì nữa?" Heiji làu bàu.  
"Xem ra tôi phải đi rồi" KID nói, quay đi và tiến về phía mép vực.  
"Ê!" Heiji hét gọi, "Tính đánh bài chuồn hả? Cậu chưa xong với tôi đâu!"

"Yeah, cứ làm như cậu là bố tôi ấy!" KID cười, cậu nhìn lên chiếc trực thăng trên đầu.  
"Cảnh sát bây giờ là vậy nhỉ?" KID mỉm cười "Lúc nào cũng đến khi phần gay cấn nhất đã xong xuôi!"  
Cậu quay lại nhìn tất cả mọi người. "Chúc may mắn, Kudou, Heiji. Hi vọng sớm gặp lại hai người."

Rồi cậu nháy mắt với Aoko, kiểu "Hẹn sau nhé, quý cô". Aoko đỏ mặt.  
KID không do dự nhảy luôn xuống vực và ngay sau đó, chiếc tàu lượn trên lưng cậu mở tung.

"Mong cho cái cánh đó bị rách..." Hattori lầm bầm.

Aoko chạy theo sau, cô đứng ngay phía trên mép vực, dõi theo cái bóng trắng của KID dần khuất xa trên nền trời xanh biếc.  
"KID..." Aoko mỉm cười. "Nhất định, tôi và bố tôi sẽ bắt được anh, một ngày không xa..."

"Ơ? Lạ thật..." Sato thắc mắc khi nhìn xuống dưới. "Lisa và David đâu có nói là có thêm 2 đứa trẻ đi cùng họ! Chúng ở đâu ra vậy?"  
Takagi thở phào nhẹ nhõm "Ít ra thì không có ai bị thương, phải không? Vậy tôi có thể nói lại với thanh tra Megure và ông Mori là ta đã tìm thấy lũ trẻ!"  
Chiếc máy bay trực thăng từ từ hạ cánh xuống, hai người nhảy ra và chạy đến chỗ cả nhóm thiếu niên 'xơ xác' sau một đêm trong rừng.

Shinichi mỉm cười, mọi chuyện thế là đã ổn, cậu siết chặt Ran vào lòng, Kazuha đang ôm Hattori, Ai và Aoko thì chăm sóc cho Hakuba.  
Mặt trời thả những tia nắng ấm áp tinh nghịch nhảy nhót trên thảm cỏ, như muốn nói với bảy con người ở đây rằng, tất cả đã kết thúc. Họ đã thoát nạn.

To be continued...


	23. Đám cưới nào?

**Chương 23: "Đám cưới nào?"**

Trực thăng đưa mọi người trở lại khu cắm trại. Ngay khi các chàng trai cô gái của chúng ta rời chân khỏi trực thăng, các bậc phụ huynh liền chạy đến. Eri Kisaki ôm chặt Ran vào lòng.  
"Ran! Lạy Chúa con vẫn bình an!" bà nói, yên lòng và mừng rỡ. Nhưng khi nhìn xung quanh, Eri nhận thấy một khung cảnh cực kì khôi hài và kì lạ.

Shinichi bước ra, mình mẩy đầy thương tích, những vết bầm tím còn rướm máu và thậm chí không thể tự đi được. Sato và Takagi đang dìu cậu đi thật cẩn thận.

Một cậu bé nhỏ trông giống Heiji Hattori cố sức trấn an người mẹ đang choáng váng và bên cạnh đó, ông bố nhìn cậu với vẻ kinh ngạc và khó hiểu.

Kazuha đang căng tai lên nghe những lời 'vàng ngọc' của bố mẹ.

Aoko cũng chẳng hơn gì, cô phải hứng chịu cơn thịnh nộ từ bố.

Một cô gái tóc đỏ xinh đẹp đứng bên cạnh một cậu bé tóc nâu, có vẻ như vừa ngủ dậy với khuôn mặt đờ đẫn.  
Thế rồi tất cả họ cùng đi lên xe cứu thương. (cùng với những tiếng la mắng và tra hỏi liên tục)

Ran cùng quan sát với mẹ mình một lát, và rồi cô nói.  
"Mẹ ạ, con sẽ giải thích sau."  
"Sao phải để sau?" Ông Mori chen vào với thái độ sửng sốt và bực bội giống như tất cả những người còn lại.  
"Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy? Tại sao bọn trẻ này lại có mặt ở trại hè? Sao...?"  
"Bố! Con đã bảo là để sau mà!"

Sau khi mọi người được đưa lên xe cảnh sát và cứu thương, một cuộc tranh luận lại nổ ra giữa một cô gái và người bố của cô.  
"Con không đi đâu!" Aoko to tiếng, giận dữ và bướng bỉnh.  
"Kuroba vẫn đang mất tích! Con sẽ không đi chừng nào chưa tìm ra cậu ấy!"  
"Nó sẽ không sao đâu" thanh tra Nakamori dịu giọng. "Con hãy theo ta về nhà để kể hết sự tình trước đã..."  
"KHÔNG!"

Thế rồi, từ sau những bụi cây, một chàng trai xuất hiện và vẫy tay với Aoko.  
"Aoko! Cậu vẫn ổn! Chuyện gì xảy ra thế? " Kaito cười toe toét.  
Yên lặng. Tất cả mọi người nhìn Kaito chằm chằm một cách đầy kinh ngạc.

Cùng lúc đó, Hakuba chớp mắt. Có một thứ gì đó rất quan trọng, về Kaito, nhưng anh không thể nào nhớ ra.  
"Ai...?" Hakuba cất tiếng.  
"Ừ?"  
"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế?"  
"Ý anh là sao?"  
Hakuba lắc đầu "Tôi không biết...cứ như một mảng kí ức đã biến mất trong đầu tôi vậy...tôi chỉ còn nhớ đến khi chúng ta bắt kịp Kudo...rồi chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó?"  
"...Anh không nhớ gì thật sao?"  
"Không...tại sao tôi bị thương? Lại còn teo nhỏ như Heiji nữa? Và rồi..."  
"Hãy im lặng và nghỉ ngơi đi" vị bác sĩ trên xe ra lệnh. "Tôi nghĩ chắc cậu bị chứng mất trí nhớ tạm thời. Cần phải đưa cậu đến bệnh viện càng sớm càng tốt."  
Ai lắc đầu, "KID" cô nghĩ thầm. Cú đấm đó của KID rõ ràng đã ảnh hưởng đến Hakuba.

Hakuba im lặng. Anh không thể nhớ được gì, nhưng dù sao anh vẫn còn sống, và điều đó cũng đáng để vui mừng rồi.  
Anh mỉm cười và khép đôi mắt mệt mỏi, chìm dần vào giấc ngủ trên vạt áo của Ai.  
Ai vuốt nhẹ từng lọn tóc nâu của Hakuba, giống như mọi cô gái thường làm khi có một cậu bé nhỏ dễ thương ngủ thiếp đi trong lòng mình.  
Nhưng rồi cô chợt nhớ ra cậu bé đáng yêu ấy CHÍNH là Hakuba.  
Ai lập tức đẩy Hakuba ra khiến anh ngã lăn xuống nền xe.  
"AW!" Hakuba kêu lên, xoa xoa đầu. "Đây quả thực là tuần tệ hại nhất trong cuộc đời tôi!"

"K...Kuroba? Cậu...khi nào mà...?" Aoko tròn mắt nhìn Kaito, cậu trông có vẻ mệt nhưng không bị thương.  
"Cậu ấy vừa về được một phút" Lisa giải thích "Kaito đi tìm Kudou và Heiji, nhưng bị lạc trong rừng...còn về phần vết đạn bắn, đó chỉ là máu giả để đánh lừa hai gã áo đen!" Lisa mỉm cười nhìn khuôn mặt của Aoko đỏ lựng lên.

"KAITO KUROBA! CẬU CÒN GÌ ĐỂ NÓI NỮA KHÔNG?" Aoko gầm lên rượt Kaito chạy toé khói.

"Các cô cậu còn phải nói nhiều điều nữa đấy!" Thanh tra Megure thở dài khi nghĩ đến cái câu chuyện rối như tơ vò ông sắp được nghe.

Shinichi chầm chậm ngả mình xuống chiếc giường nhỏ trong xe cứu thương, cậu thở hắt ra và nhắm mắt lại. Ran ngồi ngay cạnh và nắm lấy tay Shinichi.  
*Cuối cùng...mọi việc đã chấm dứt...Ran đã bình yên...*  
Đột ngột, một giọng nói cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của cậu.  
"Cậu vẫn còn sống chứ?"  
Của Kaito. Cậu thò đầu vào trong xe và nhăn nhở cười với Shinichi.

"Bộ cậu muốn tôi chết lắm hả?" Shinichi mở mắt nhìn Kaito.

"Được vậy thì tốt...nhưng tôi cũng không trù ẻo cậu đến mức đó đâu!" Kaito nói, quay đi và mỉm cười với Ran.  
"Tớ đi đây, vẫn chưa xong nghĩa vụ với Aoko. Hẹn sau nhé!" Kaito đi đến chỗ xe cảnh sát bên cạnh xe cứu thương của Shinichi.

Trước khi Kaito bước lên xe cùng với Aoko, Shinichi đột nhiên hét to:  
"Tên cậu sẽ có trong danh sách khách mời của đám cưới!"

Kaito nhảy dựng lên, nhìn trân trân Shinichi.  
"Cái...gì? Đám cưới nào?" Kaito hỏi lại, thấp thỏm lo sợ, tim đập thình thịch.  
"À," Kudou đáp với giọng châm chọc "Đám cưới nào ấy nhỉ?" rồi nháy mắt với Kaito.

Ran kí đầu Shinichi đau điếng. "Cái gì đám cưới?" cô đỏ mặt.  
"Aww! Đauuuu!" Shinichi rú lên "Cậu không ưu tiên cho người bị thương được à?"

"Cậu ấy nói gì thế, Kuroba?" Aoko kéo áo giục Kaito vào trong xe.

"Kuroba?"  
"Không biết" Kaito mỉm cười, rồi cậu cười phá lên. "Tớ không biết thật mà!"

**********************************

3 tuần sau...

Ring! Ring!  
Cái điện thoại đổ từng hồi chuông dài inh ỏi, Shinichi vội lao đến và nhấc máy trước khi người ở đầu dây bên kia chịu thua. Cùng lúc đó, một ý nghĩ thoáng qua đầu Shinichi rằng giá như ngôi nhà nhỏ hơn thì đâu đến nỗi, hay ít nhất là có thêm vài cái điện thoại nữa rải rác trong toà nhà rộng lớn này.

"Alô?"  
"Shinichi? Có tin vui đây! Kazuha và tớ đã đặt chỗ cho chuyến đi nghỉ rồi! Tớ nói là cậu cũng sẽ đi! Nhưng Heiji thì có vẻ miễn cưỡng lắm, vậy nên cậu nói lại với cậu ấy là..."

"Cái gì?" Shinichi gắt "Nghỉ ngơi gì nữa? Rõ ràng tớ đã nói là sẽ không đi đâu hết cho đến khi cảnh sát kết thúc cuộc điều tra với tớ và Ai mà. Và còn cuộc hẹn tối nay thì sao? Cậu hứa đến rồi đấy nhé..!"

"Cậu nghe chưa rõ hả?" Ran bình tĩnh đáp, "TỚ MUỐN CẬU GỌI CHO HEIJI VÀ BẢO CẬU ẤY ĐI NGHỈ CÙNG CHÚNG TA!" nghe giống như một mệnh lệnh hơn là yêu cầu.

"...vậy lúc nào gọi đây?" Shinichi thở dài.  
"Ngay bây giờ đi!" Ran đáp. "Hẹn gặp cậu sau! Chuẩn bị trước đi! Thu xếp hành lí luôn nhé! Cám ơn nhiều!" rồi cô gác máy.

"Đúng là phụ nữ...họ là cái gì chứ...lúc nào cũng lên giọng thế này thế nọ...mình còn cần phải đi nghỉ sao...sao mình lại phải gọi điện chứ...cám ơn nhiều? Chỉ vậy thôi à?" Shinichi lẩm bẩm bực bội khi ấn số điện thoại của Heiji.

"Hey~~~lo?" một giọng nói hí hửng và phấn khởi vang lên trong ống nghe.  
"Giỏi nhỉ, còn dám giở cái giọng đó ra à?" Shinichi cảm thấy bực mình khi nghe thấy giọng nói sung sướng của Heiji. Heiji đã trở lại bình thường sau khi uống thuốc giải của Ai, cậu cảm kích cô đến nỗi không nói nên lời. Trở lại hồi 6 tuổi quả không dễ dàng gì. (Cộng thêm với việc Kazuha lúc nào cũng véo má cậu hay mang cậu ra đùa nghịch thì đó quả là một cơn ác mộng...)

"Cậu phải tham gia kì nghỉ, bọn tớ cần thêm một người nữa." Shinichi nói rõ ràng từng tiếng.  
"OK."  
"...OK! Chỉ vậy thôi sao?"  
"Ừ. Tớ từ chối Kazuha vì tớ biết kiểu gì cô ấy cũng nói với Ran bắt cậu gọi cho tớ, cậu đã không nói chuyện với tớ 2 tuần rồi!" Heiji cười vang vì kế hoạch thành công mĩ mãn.  
"Heiji"  
"Hả?"  
"Đồ chết tiệt"  
"Cám ơn! Nhân tiện, ông già đó sao rồi?"  
"Ông già nào?" Shinichi hỏi lại.  
"Bố tớ á?"(giọng châm chọc)  
"Con vừa nói gì thế bé Shin?" bố Shinichi nói vọng ra từ phòng khách trong tiếng cười khúc khích của mẹ cậu.

"ĐIÊN! Tiến sĩ Agasa ấy!" Heiji đáp.  
Shinichi cười toe.  
"Bác ấy đi họp với câu lạc bộ Internet để bàn về việc chế tạo một thứ thuốc nổ gì đó."  
Heiji bật cười trong điện thoại, "Vậy tức là khi Gin và Vodka đến thì bác già đã đi họp nên thoát chết chứ gì?"

"Ừ...Này, tớ đang nghĩ...Liệu Kaito có muốn đi với chúng ta không nhỉ?" Shinichi trầm ngâm.  
"Tên ảo thuật gia đó à?" Heiji suy nghĩ một lúc. "Tại sao không? Càng đông càng vui mà!"  
"Tuyệt. Vậy tớ sẽ mời cả Ai nữa." Shinichi nói.  
"...Ran có đồng ý không?" Hattori hỏi.  
"Chắc là được, dù sao, Ran cũng biết là..."  
"BIẾT MÌNH LÀ TÌNH YÊU DUY NHẤT TRONG CUỘC ĐỜI CỦA SHINICHI KUDO!" Heiji cười vang trong điện thoại "Chúc may mắn tối nay nhá! Về nhớ kể tớ nghe diễn biến xem gay cấn đến mức nào đấy!"

Mặt Shinichi đỏ tưng bừng và khi cậu chuẩn bị gào lại vào cái điện thoại thì Heiji đã nhanh tay cúp máy.  
"Tên ngốc đáng ghét...dám chơi mình...cứ đợi đấy..." Shinichi làu bàu, cậu quay trở lại phòng và bắt đầu chuẩn bị hành lí.

***************************  
Tại bệnh viện.

"Hakuba! Hôm nay cậu thế nào?" Aoko giọng phấn khởi bước vào phòng cùng với Kaito phía sau.

"Tốt rồi, bác sĩ nói mai tớ có thể xuất viện và bố tớ đã đặt vé máy bay cho tớ trở về Anh." Hakuba mỉm cười.  
Anh mặc một chiếc áo phông và quần jeans, trong hình dáng của một chàng trai 17 tuổi. Một cuốn truyện Sherlock Holmes ở trên tay Hakuba, anh đang nằm trên giường, có vẻ thư giãn và thoải mái nhưng không vui vì mọi việc quá tẻ nhạt. Con chim ưng đậu bên cạnh giường, mắt nhắm nghiền.

"Cậu về luôn sao? Ngày mai à?" Aoko hỏi một cách thất vọng. Rồi cô chợt nhận thấy Kaito và Hakuba đang nhìn nhau thật kì lạ.  
"Hai người làm sao thế? Hình như...lâu lắm rồi các cậu chưa cãi nhau!" Aoko thốt lên.

"Tớ chỉ khôg muốn tranh luận với một đứa trẻ, thế thôi!" Kaito cười ranh mãnh.  
"Đứa trẻ? Cậu mới là trẻ con ấy! Tôi đã trở lại như cũ từ tuần trước rồi, cậu đang luyên thuyên cái gì thế? Lúc nào cũng như một tên ngốc!" Hakuba bật lại.  
"Trẻ con là sao hả! Đồ ngớ ngẩn!"  
"Cậu gọi ai là ngớ ngẩn?"  
"Cậu đấy! Còn hỏi à?"  
Vậy là Hakuba và Kaito lại bắt đầu cuộc tranh cãi cũ mèm của họ.  
"Ah..." Aoko mỉm cười. "Có vậy chứ, thế là mọi chuyện đã trở lại bình thường!"

Thế rồi Aoko can hai chàng trai lại trước khi họ nhảy vào đánh nhau thật.  
"Hakuba, hôm nay Kazuha gọi cho tớ, cậu ấy và Ran định sẽ đi nghỉ cùng với Shinichi và Heiji. Kaito và tớ cũng sẽ tham gia, cậu có muốn đến không?" Aoko hỏi. "Đi mà? Có thêm cậu sẽ vui hơn!"

Hakuba chớp mắt. Anh nhìn Kaito, cậu vừa nhún vai, "Tớ biết rồi, tớ cứ tưởng kể từ chuyến cắm trại 'kinh hoàng' vừa rồi, họ sẽ không bước chân ra khỏi nhà cho đến tận 10 năm sau!"  
"Đó không phải một chuyến đi! Chỉ là một kì nghỉ thôi!" Aoko cãi lại. "Với lại chúng ta vẫn còn nghỉ 4 tuần nữa cơ mà!"  
"Vậy...Ai có đi không?" Hakuba hỏi, có vẻ ngượng ngùng.  
"Ố, cái gì thế?" Kaito cười ranh mãnh. "Cậu quan tâm đến người ta quá nh...!", nhưng ngay lập tức cậu ta phải ngưng lại vì một cú huých vào bụng của Aoko.  
"Tớ không biết." Aoko trả lời, ném cho Kaito một cái lườm sắc bén.

"...Không, vậy cũng không sao, cõ lẽ bố tớ muốn tớ quay lại Anh càng sớm càng tốt." Hakuba nói, không giấu được vẻ thất vọng hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt anh.

*************************  
Cũng tối hôm đó.

Ring! Ring!  
"Cháu nghe cho!" Ai nói, chạy tới chỗ cái điện thoại, nghĩ thầm tại sao căn nhà của tiến sĩ lớn thế này mà chỉ có hai chiếc điện thoại.  
"Alô?"  
"Ai? Tớ đây, Aoko."  
"Aoko! Cậu khoẻ không?" Ai mỉm cười, sự chu đáo và dễ thương của Aoko khiến cô rất thích cô bạn gái này.  
"Tớ ổn...ừm...tớ gọi cho cậu để hỏi...Ran vừa nói với tớ là cậu cũng đi nghỉ cùng bọn tớ phải không?"  
"Cũng chưa chắc lắm, tớ bảo cậu ấy là sẽ suy nghĩ." Ai đáp. Cô và Ran đã trở thành bạn thân, kể từ chuyến cắm trại đó. Hai người vẫn hay ghé thăm nhà nhau và nói chuyện hàng giờ liền, điều mà trước đây cô chưa từng nghĩ sẽ xảy ra. Ai cũng làm quen với Sonoko, bạn thân của Ran. Cô ấy luôn rất hài hước và tinh quái, hoàn toàn trái ngược với cô.

"Uhm...cậu biết không, Hakuba sẽ rời Nhật Bản vào ngày mai, chuyến bay bắt đầu lúc 10 giờ sáng, cậu ấy sẽ trở lại Anh."  
"Vậy sao?" Ai đáp. "Tớ rất vui vì cậu ấy đã khoẻ lại."  
"Nhưng, bọn tớ đều muốn cậu ấy tham gia kì nghỉ, nên tớ nghĩ liệu cậu có thể..."  
"Tớ chẳng thể làm gì được nếu cậu ấy không muốn đến, Aoko." Ai đột ngột ngắt lời Aoko,  
"Cám ơn đã nói với tớ, nhưng tớ phải quay lại đây, tớ đang có vài vị khách."  
"Oh...Được rồi, hẹn gặp lại cậu, Ai." Aoko nói, đầy thất vọng.  
"Tạm biệt."

Ai đặt máy xuống, cô sững lại một lúc, rồi quay trở lại bếp.  
Ba đứa trẻ đang ngồi trong đó và ăn những chiếc kem ngon lành, chúng cãi nhau ầm ĩ.  
"Các em có muốn tham gia một kì nghỉ với anh Kudo và chị Ran không?" Ai hỏi chúng.  
"Có cả Conan nữa ạ?" Ayumi vui mừng "Thích quá!"  
"Chắc là em đi được, sẽ rất vui đây! Chúng ta sẽ lại phiêu lưu như trước đây!" Mitsuhiko đáp.  
"Có nhiều thức ăn ngon thì em đi đâu cũng được!" Genta đồng tình.  
Ai mỉm cười. *Ừhm, đó sẽ là một kì nghỉ tuyệt vời cho đám trẻ!* cô nghĩ.

Nhưng...tại sao cô lại cảm thấy buồn và cô đơn thế này?  
*Tại sao mình vẫn không vui?* Ai tự hỏi chính mình. *Mọi chuyện chẳng phải đều tốt đẹp rồi sao?*

To be continued...


	24. Một cuộc phiêu lưu mới

**Chương 24: Một cuộc phiêu lưu mới**

8:00 pm, tầng thượng toà nhà thương mại Beika.

"Đồ ăn ở đây tuyệt thật, Shinichi!" Ran mỉm cười, nhìn cậu bạn trai ngồi đối diện.  
"Ừ, đúng vậy..." Shinichi đáp lại với một nụ cười, nhưng dường như tâm trí cậu đang trôi dạt ở một nơi nào khác.

"Thế...chuyện cậu muốn nói với tó là gì vậy?" Ran hỏi, mặt Shinichi chợt ửng đỏ, cô bỗng có một cảm giác rất lạ. Hay rõ hơn là cô hơi bực bội.  
"Nào, cậu nói đi!" Ran sốt ruột.  
"Đây là nơi lần trước cậu đưa tớ đến...chúng ta cũng ngồi ở cái bàn này..."  
giọng Ran trầm xuống. "Rồi cậu lại bỏ đi, biến thành Conan..."

"Việc đó sẽ không xảy ra nữa đâu! Tớ hứa đấy!" Shinichi vội ngắt lời, xua tay lia lịa.  
"Tớ sẽ không biến thành Conan và rời bỏ cậu nữa, được chứ?"

Một khoảnh khắc im lặng, cả hai người họ nhìn sâu vào mắt nhau, rồi Ran quay đi chỗ khác. Những kí ức về Conan...Shinichi đã kể hết cho cô nghe về Conan, và cô chấp nhận tha thứ cho cậu.  
Gin đã chết, Ai cũng không còn thích Shinichi nữa, và tất cả mọi thứ đều ổn, trở lại như cũ.  
Nhưng Ran vẫn không vui, cô muốn một cái gì đó khác. Một cái gì đó thật trọng đại.  
Cô rất rất muốn Shinichi thú nhận tình cảm của mình với cô...  
*Sao cậu ấy vẫn chưa nói gì?* cô nghĩ thầm, mắt hướng ra phía cửa sổ. Những toà cao ốc chót vót lấp lánh ánh đèn, rất nhiều đốm sáng lung linh như làm cho cả Tokyo chìm trong biển ánh sáng.  
*Mình có thật sự quan trọng với cậu ấy không? Cậu ấy có quan tâm đến mình nhiều như mình đã mong nhớ cậu ấy không?*  
Ran cứ chìm đắm trong dòng suy nghĩ miên man của mình.

Bỗng nhiên, Shinichi nắm lấy tay Ran và siết chặt. Ran giật mình quay lại, ngạc nhiên khi thấy khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của Shinichi.  
Cô nhìn Shinichi, vừa định hỏi xem cậu ta đang giở trò gì, thì bỗng, cô bắt gặp một chiếc hộp nhỏ màu đen trong bàn tay còn lại của Shinichi.  
Một chiếc nhẫn kim cương óng ánh nắm trên lớp đệm nhung xanh tím.

Ran nín thở.

Shinichi mỉm cười.  
"Đây là nơi trước đây bố tớ đã cầu hôn mẹ, Ran. Tại chiếc bàn này. Và đây là điều tớ muôn nói với cậu."  
Ran chớp mắt, cô không thể rời mắt khỏi gương mặt của Shinichi.  
"Shinichi..."

"Ran...đã từ lâu, tớ nhận ra rằng cậu là nơi cuộc đời tớ bắt đầu, và cũng sẽ là nơi cuộc đời tớ kết thúc..." Shinichi nói trong khi mặt cậu càng lúc càng đỏ theo cấp số nhân, cậu nghe thấy cả tiếng tim mình đập thình thịch, hay đó là tiếng đập của Ran?  
"Cậu là người quan trọng nhất cuộc đời tớ, và nhất định tớ sẽ không rời xa cậu lần nữa. Không bao giờ." Những lời nói từ tận đáy lòng, Shinichi hít một hơi thật sâu.  
Lấy hết can đảm, cậu nói:

"Ran, tớ yêu cậu. Cậu...đồng ý chứ?"

Một giây im lặng.  
"Cậu bị làm sao vậy?" Ran nói, quay mặt đi chỗ khác.  
"Hả?" Shinichi há hốc mồm kinh ngạc, cậu không lường trước tình huống này.  
"À, ý tớ là...không...tức là..." Shinichi lắp bắp.  
Ran cố giấu một nụ cười, nhìn bộ dạng tội nghiệp của chàng thám tử.  
"Cậu nghĩ mình là ai chứ, Shinichi? Thật là..."  
"Không..." Mặt Shinichi đã đỏ lại càng đỏ hơn, có lẽ đây là tình huống xấu hổ nhất cuộc đời cậu.

Cuối cùng, Ran quyết định không nên đùa giỡn với cậu bạn của mình nữa.  
"Chà, chiếc nhẫn đẹp quá. Thôi được, vì khổ chủ của nó đã cố gắng hết sức để bày tỏ, tớ sẽ nhận nó vậy nhé?" Cô với tay ra lấy chiếc nhẫn và ngắm nghía. "Được không?"  
Shinichi tròn mắt "Ơ...à...tất nhiên là được. Vậy tức là cậu..."  
"Tất nhiên là tớ đồng ý, chàng thám tử ngốc ạ!" Ran cười dịu dàng. Cô đưa tay ra trước "Cậu còn đợi gì nữa?"  
Khỏi phải nói Shinichi vui mừng đến cỡ nào, cậu liền lấy chiếc nhẫn ra và nhẹ nhàng đeo vào tay Ran. Viên kim cương sáng lấp lánh trên màu bạc sang trọng của nhẫn.  
"Vậy chúng ta đã đính hôn rồi nhé, và từ giờ cậu sẽ là hôn phu của tớ!" Ran mỉm cười tinh nghịch.  
Và buổi cầu hôn ngọt ngào của chúng ta kết thúc như thế nào, chắc mọi người đều đoán ra được. Họ thuộc về nhau, và không một thứ gì có thể chia cắt họ, mãi mãi...

****************************

Ngày hôm sau, sân bay quốc tế Tokyo.

"Chú ý, các hành khách đi chuyến bay WL 2471 xin mời ra cổng số 5 để soát vé, tôi nhắc lại, xin mời..."  
Sân bay tấp nập người qua lại, những tiếng hò hét tạm biệt, những cái vẫy tay lưu luyến. Một sân bay đông đúc tại một đất nước phát triển.

Hakuba đứng đó, một mình. Anh nhìn xung quanh, từng dòng người đang vội vã lướt qua, Aoko và Kaito đến để tiễn anh.  
Dù có Aoko, Kaito và anh vẫn cãi nhau một trận nảy lửa trước khi họ trở về.  
Giờ thì anh phải thừa nhận rằng sẽ không bao giờ mình có thể nói chuyện với Kaito một cách tử tế.  
Thật buồn cười, anh cũng không thể nào hoà thuận được với KID.  
Hakuba mỉm cười, anh vẫn chưa nhớ ra điều mà lẽ ra phải nhớ về Kaito, nhưng anh tin rằng sớm muộn gì mình cũng nhớ ra được.

"Uhm," Hakuba nghĩ. "Giờ thì chỉ cần để cho mọi việc cứ thế xảy ra thôi!"  
Một điều chắc chắn. KID đã cứu mạng anh, và anh không bao giờ quên.

Hai cô gái chạy đến chỗ Hakuba xin chữ kí, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng và cực kì phấn khích. Dù sao Hakuba cũng là người nổi tiếng, một thám tử điển trai với khả năng tiếng Anh hoàn hảo.  
Hakuba hào phóng chụp thêm với hai cô gái vài tấm ảnh và quyết định phải nhanh chóng đi ra cổng trước khi lại có thêm ai đó nhận ra anh trong đám đông.  
Anh xách cái va li và nhìn quanh sân bay một lần nữa.  
"Tạm biệt, Sherry." Hakuba nói khẽ mà không hiểu vì sao. Cô ấy không hề đến thăm anh.  
Heiji, Kudou, Ran và Kazuha đều đã ghé qua, nhưng Ai thì không. Tại sao vậy? Vì cô ấy không quan tâm đến anh? Hay bởi cô ấy...Hakuba thở dài và bước về phía cánh cổng.  
"Mình sẽ phải quên cô ấy..." anh nghĩ, nhưng thật tâm, anh biết đó sẽ là một điều rất khó khăn.

"HAKUBA! KHOAN ĐÃ!"  
Ai đó đằng sau vừa hét gọi tên anh.  
"Huh?" Hakuba nghĩ. "Còn chụp thêm tấm ảnh nào nữa là tôi sẽ lỡ chuyến bay đấy!"  
Ngay khi vừa quay lại, anh trông thấy Ai.

Ai chạy đến chỗ anh, rồi dừng lại. Mặt cô đỏ ửng và thở không ra hơi.  
"Ai! À, Shiho? Cô làm gì ở đây? Làm sao cô biết...?"  
Ai mỉm cười, cô hít vào một hơi sâu, nhưng mặt vẫn ửng hồng do chạy hết sức.  
"Tôi...Aoko bảo với tôi anh sắp đi...vậy nên...tôi đến để..."  
Hakuba mỉm cười, chính anh cũng cảm thấy khó hiểu.  
"Tạm biệt phải không? Cảm ơn cô đã vượt cả chặng đường đến đây tiễn tôi." Anh ngừng lại, nhíu mày. "Cô không hề đến thăm tôi một phút nào khi còn ở bệnh viện, tại sao thế?"

Ai chớp mắt.  
"Cảnh sát không để cho tôi được yên, ý tôi là, tôi là người duy nhất biết được tất cả thông tin về tổ chức. Tôi thực sự không có thời gian." Cô dừng lại.  
"Tôi vẫn luôn hỏi Ran về tình hình của anh, cô ấy nói anh đã khoẻ lại, nên tôi nghĩ..."

"Xin mời hành khách cuối cùng ở chuyến bay WL 2471 đến cổng 5 để làm thủ tục." Tiếng loa phát thanh ngắt lời Ai. "Xin mời ông..."

"Um...thôi được rồi, tôi phải đi đây." Hakuba nhìn Ai. "Liệu tôi có thể gặp lại cô không? Nếu có dịp cô hãy đến Anh thăm tôi." Hakuba chợt ngừng lại, anh nhìn Ai đầy hi vọng, đợi cô nói điều gì đó.  
Nhưng Ai chỉ nhìn xuống dưới chân và không nói gì thêm.  
"...Tạm biệt nhé, Shiho." Hakuba nói, hoàn toàn thất vọng.  
"Nhưng..." Ai vừa định nói thứ gì đó thì Hakuba đã quay đi về phía cánh cổng.  
Nhìn theo bóng dáng của Hakuba dần xa, Ai bỗng cảm thấy như có một thứ rất quan trọng sắp rời bỏ cô, và không trở lại. Cô sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra. Một lần nào nữa.

"Đừng đi!" Ai đột ngột nắm lấy tay của Hakuba.

Hakuba ngạc nhiên quay lại và thấy một cô gái với khuôn mặt xinh đẹp đỏ ửng kiểu "không biết vì sao mình lại làm thế" đang túm tay anh.

Ai hít một hơi thật sâu, và cất tiếng.  
"Anh...anh sẽ đi nghỉ cùng chúng tôi chứ? Ý tôi là...tôi sẽ đi nếu như anh cũng tham gia..."  
Ai dừng lại, tim đập mạnh hơn bao giờ hết. Cô không thể hiểu được vì sao mình đến đây, vì sao mình lại giữ anh ấy lại và vì sao lại nói những lời này, dường như...dường như đó không phải là cô!  
*Mình đang làm cái gì thế này?* Ai nghĩ. *Anh ấy sẽ nghĩ mình như một đứa ngốc!*

Thế nhưng, trái ngược với dự đoán của Ai, một nụ cười nở trên khuôn mặt của Hakuba, rồi anh quay sang người soát vé đứng ở cổng.  
"Làm ơn huỷ chuyến bay của tôi được không? Xin lỗi vì sự chậm trễ."  
Ai chớp mắt, không thể tin được vào tai mình.  
"Ta đi thôi, Shiho." Hakuba cười. "Hành lí tôi đã xếp xong đâu!"

"Gọi tôi là Ai" Ai mỉm cười, một cảm giác kì lạ nhưng thật dễ chịu xuất hiện từ trong trái tim đã tổn thương của cô. Một cảm giác cô chưa từng cảm nhận được. Kể từ cái chết của chị Akemi.  
Hakuba cười và nhẹ nhàng khoác tay qua vai Ai.  
"Cảm ơn cô đã đến, Ai." Anh thì thầm.  
Ai cảm thấy ấm áp và an toàn, cô thích cái cảm giác này. Có lẽ đây chính là điều mà cô vẫn tìm kiếm.

*************************

1 giờ chiều cùng ngày.

"We had joy, we had fun...We had seasons in the sun..." ba đứa trẻ ngồi trên hàng ghế dài hát ầm ĩ.  
"Hừ...trẻ con bây giờ sao lắm chuyện thế?" Shinichi cằn nhằn khi Ayumi hát to hết cỡ vào tai Kudou.  
"Anh Shinichi! Hát với chúng em đi! Nào!"  
"KHÔNG!" Shinichi và Ran gào lên cùng lúc một cách hãi hùng. Shinichi không muốn hát vì cậu không biết bài này, và cũng không thích nó, Ran lại càng không muốn Shinichi hát, vì...uhm...chắc hẳn ai cũng biết giọng hát của Shinichi 'tuyệt vời' đến mức nào.

Và tệ nhất là, Kazuha và Ran cũng đang hát bài đó. Kazuha cứ liên tục nhìn vào chiếc nhẫn của Ran mà trầm trồ ngưỡng mộ, trong khi ánh mắt cứ hướng về phía Heiji.  
Heiji chỉ nhìn đi chỗ khác và giả vờ '3 không': không nghe, không nhìn, không biết.

Shinichi cười toe toét và huých tay Heiji. "Có lẽ Kazuha muốn nói điều gì đó với cậu đấy, Heiji."  
"Cậu im đi!" Heiji gắt. Cậu đứng dậy và quyết định nên tránh xa khỏi chỗ 'nguy hiểm' này.

"Cháu muốn hỏi, bác Agasa," Heiji bước đến chỗ bác già.  
"Bác có CHẮC là bác lái được cái xe này không?"  
"Tất nhiên, bác đã nói mà, bác học kĩ lắm rồi! Cháu mau về chỗ đi, đừng làm ta phân tâm!" Tiến sĩ Agasa đáp.

"Hay để cháu lái thay cho? Cháu vẫn luôn muốn..." Kaito đề nghị đầy hi vọng, đầu nhô lên hẳn khỏi ghế.  
"Ngồi xuống! Kaito!" Aoko lập tức kéo áo Kaito.

"Cậu lái ư? Tôi chưa muốn chết đâu, Kaito! Và tất cả mọi người cũng vậy!" Hakuba châm chọc.  
"Vậy sao? Thế mà tôi nhớ là có ai đó đã lao lên rồi hứng ngay viên đạn..." Kaito cười tinh quái.  
"Ê! Đừng có nhắc đến chuyện đó nữa! Đồ ngốc!"  
"Cậu vừa nói cái gì! Nhắc lại tôi nghe xem nào?"

"Hai người họ có bao giờ im miệng lại không?" Ai hỏi Aoko, trong khi Kaito và Hakuba lại bắt đầu cãi vã om sòm.  
Aoko lắc đầu, rồi cô mỉm cười với Ai. "Nói thật, tớ không hề ngạc nhiên khi thấy cậu đi cả quãng đường dài đến sân bay để mời Hakuba đi nghỉ với chúng ta!"  
"Không hề ư ?"  
"Không...ai cũng thấy rằng hai cậu là một đôi tuyệt với mà!" Aoko bật cười, trong khi Ai bắt đầu cảm thấy ngượng.  
"Aoko," cuối cùng, Ai nói, "Tớ thật không biết nói gì với cậu nữa!"

Những nhân vật vật chính của chúng ta đang trên đướng đến kì nghỉ thứ hai, họ đã thuê một chiếc xe buýt cỡ lớn để tất cả mọi người cùng đi, nhưng giờ có vẻ như đó lại trở thành một ý tưởng phiền phức và 'ồn ào'.  
Ran và Kazuha bắt đầu chỉ đạo đám trẻ và cả tiến sĩ Agasa cùng hát, và trong khi bài hát đang đến đoạn cao trào, Kaito gật đầu với Shinichi.  
Không ai nhận ra cái nhìn đầy nghiêm trọng trên khuôn mặt Kaito.

Họ đi về cuối xe và ngồi xuống. Khi đã đảm bảo không có ai nhìn thấy, Kaito chuyển sự chú ý sang Shinichi, cậu hạ thấp giọng.  
"Này, tớ hỏi cậu câu này nhé, cậu sẽ làm gì nếu KID có ý định 'mượn tạm' vài viên đá quý trong mấy tuần tới?" Kaito hỏi, vẻ ảm đạm và mơ hồ.  
Shinichi mỉm cười.  
"Tớ chẳng làm gì cả, KID đã cứu mạng chúng ta mà."

Kaito nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên. "Thật sao?"  
"Cho đến khi nào KID tìm được viên kim cương hắn muốn, Pandora, tớ sẽ không ngăn hắn, nhưng sau đó thì..." Kudou cười tinh quái.  
Kaito mỉm cười. Đôi mắt cậu ánh lên sự thông minh và sắc sảo. Kaito nhìn Kudou trong một lúc, biểu hiện của cậu lúc đó giống hệt KID.  
Cái nhìn sắc lạnh xoáy sâu vào đôi mắt màu xanh biển điềm tĩnh của chàng thám tử.

"Tốt, vậy liệu KID có thể tin cậu để cậu...uhm, nói sao nhỉ...cậu sẽ không tiết lộ thân phận thật của anh ta chứ?"  
Kudou mỉm cười. "Tất nhiên, anh ta có thể tin cậy tớ."  
Thêm một khoảng lặng nữa giữa hai chàng trai. Xét về một phương diện, vì cả xe đang cất cao giọng với bài hát và Heiji phải dùng cả hai tay để bịt tai.

"Thế thì tuyệt!" Kaito đột ngột mở lời, vui mừng và sung sướng. Vẻ nghĩ ngợi đã biến mất. Cậu lại trở về là Kaito Kuroba.  
"Cậu biết không?" Kaito đứng dậy và nhìn Shinichi.  
"Có vẻ như một cuộc phiêu lưu mới sắp đến nhỉ?"

Shinichi cũng đứng dậy và nhìn thấy Heiji và Hakuba loạng choạng bước đến cuối xe.  
"Lạy Chúa...ai đó làm ơn bảo họ đổi bài khác đi!" Heiji rên rỉ.  
"Bằng không tớ sẽ bị suy nhược thần kinh trước khi kịp ta kịp đến khách sạn!" Hakuba lầm bầm.

"Này...Heiji?" Kudou nhìn người bạn thân nhất.  
"Cậu có cảm thấy một chuyến phiêu lưu mới đang đến không?"  
Heiji chớp mắt, nhìn Kaito và Kudou đang cưới toe toét.  
"Chuyện gì thế? Các cậu đang nói về cái gì vậy?" Hakuba hỏi, nghi ngờ.

Rồi chiếc xe đột ngột nhảy dựng lên, bốn chàng trai vấp ngã và ngã lăn ra với cú tiếp đất bằng mặt. Ba đứa trẻ cười sặc sụa đến mức chảy cả nước mắt.  
"Oops, bác xin lỗi!" tiến sĩ Agasa nói, tự hỏi sao mình không nhìn thấy khúc gỗ mục nằm ngay giữa đường.

"Biết gì không? Các cậu thế này trông rất dễ thương!" Kazuha nhìn Heiji ngồi trên sàn xe, mặt đỏ lựng, giống như Hakuba, Kudou và Kaito.  
Ai và Aoko đang giúp hai cậu "bạn trai" đang ngượng chín cả mặt đứng dậy.  
"Đây sẽ là một kì nghỉ tuyệt vời!" Aoko cười.  
"Ừhm" Ran đồng tình khi cô nâng Shinichi dậy, và hôn nhẹ vào má cậu.  
Mặt Shinichi lại đỏ tưng bừng khiến cho tất cả bật cười.

"Đây sẽ là kì nghỉ hè tuyệt vời nhất của chúng ta!"

Mặt trời toả nắng ấm áp, bầu trời và những rặng núi xanh dần hiện lên trên nền cảnh. Biển nằm giữa những ngọn núi, phản chiếu lấp lánh ánh mẳttời rực rỡ.  
Nổi bật trên khung cảnh tươi đẹp đó là chiếc xe buýt màu vàng tràn ngập tiếng cười và lời ca.

Có phải trước mắt họ là một cuộc phiêu lưu mới như Kaito đã nói?  
Dù sao thì cũng sẽ không thiếu những câu chuyện hấp dẫn để đón xem khi có đến ba thám tử và một ảo thuật gia cùng những người hết sức vui vẻ đi nghỉ cùng nhau!

**~END~**


End file.
